All good things come in threes
by Team Sandwich
Summary: "Que ceux qui n'ont jamais fantasmé sur la petite-amie d'un autre me jettent la première pierre!" Voilà ce que pensent beaucoup d'hommes mais quand ça arrive à Jasper celui-ci est déboussolé par les événements qui vont lui arriver. Jasper/Bella/Edward
1. Prologue

****Salut!****

****Tout d'abord, nous vous souhaitons une bonne année, que le meilleur se réalise: la santé, l'amour, la joie, le bonheur etc ... Bla bla bla bla bla ... Foutaises tout ça! Ca suffit les conneries ! Nous vous souhaitons plutôt des parties de JAMBES en l'air incroyables ****(Ninie : Oh! oui ça c'est cool !)****, des ORGASMES inoubliables à vous en faire des infarctus ****(Ninie : Oh! ça c'est encore mieux hihihi !)****, que vous travaillez la moitié du temps et qu'on vous paye le triple, mille nuits de plaisir et que vous gagniez au loto pour devenir millionnaire... ****(Ninie : Un chiffre à 4 zéros c'est déjà pas mal pas besoin d'être trop gourmande)(htray: enfin, moi on me les donne, je les prends, 4 ou 8 zéros...)  
><strong><strong>Beaucoup plus sympa non?<strong>  
><strong>

****Bon, plus sérieusement, voici notre premier bébé ensemble, on espère qu'il vous plaira... Le prologue est court mais n'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez...****

**0o0o0o0**

**ALL GOOD THINGS COME IN THREES**

**PROLOGUE :**

JPOV :

_**« Que ceux qui n'ont jamais fantasmé sur la petite-amie d'un autre me jettent la première pierre! »**_

Pour peu qu'elle ait le regard de Kristen Stewart ou le corps d'Ashley Greene… Comment ne pas craquer ? Du simple flirt à des corps à corps ardents derrière la porte des toilettes, nombreux sont ceux qui ont mélangé amitié, travail et plaisir, sans regret.

Moi je n'ai pas craqué pour une de mes amies ou une collègue de boulot. Non ! Moi c'est pour la petite-amie de mon colocataire.

**0o0o0o0**

**Allez on veut tout savoir maintenant...**

**N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un oeil sur notre profil pour découvrir la bannière de ce prologue...**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Coucou, les gens !**  
><strong>Wow !<strong> (htray: double wow!) **On vous remercie de l'intérêt que vous avez porté à notre tout petit riquiqui prologue** (htray: tout rikikininounet en effet^^)**. C'est la première fois qu'on reçoit autant de reviews toutes les deux surtout pour deux lignes :D** (htray: c'était pas trois? non? ok...)

**On a débauché de merveilleuses bêtas alors on voudrait les remercier de leur patience, de leur gentillesse, et du temps qu'elles nous consacrent** (htray: oui oui, merci beaucoup les filles! et Ninie, t'avais oublié -ent à la fin de consacrent ça la fout mal un peu quand même...) (Ninie : Tu vas arrêter oui ! Je l'ai remarqué une fois que je te l'avais envoyé. Tu as pas vu non plus que j'avais mis deux fois "avez" dans la première phrase J'ai le trac c'est pour ça)**.**  
><strong>Alors MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Nad, Mary et Wam !<strong>

**On espère que cette petite attente ne vous a pas trop frustré.** (htray: vaut mieux parce que ça va être pire dans les prochaines semaines...)  
><strong>Mais si c'est le cas n'oubliez pas que les membres de notre forum Damn-addict-lemon sont un peu<strong> (htray: Beaucoup trop j'dirais!) **privilégiés avec les chapitres. Alors n'hésitez pas à nous faire un coucou là-bas.**

**Et maintenant assez de blabla, vous êtes venus pour lire le chapitre et vous vous en foutez de ce qu'on peut raconter.** (htray: c'est intéressant pourtant...)  
><strong>Oui, oui on vous voit dans le fond, les râleuses ! Pas la peine de vous cacher derrière votre écran :D<strong>

**Robisous La team Sandwich** (htray: Et Jazzysous aussi!) 

**oooOOOooo**

**ALL GOOD THINGS COME IN THREES  
><strong>

**CHAPITRE 1 :**

JPOV :

**_« Que ceux qui n'ont jamais regretté d'avoir laissé leur meilleur ami aborder la fille de leur fantasme me jettent la première pierre! »_**

Tout avait commencé il y a un peu moins d'un an.

Ces derniers temps, mes seuls compagnons étaient une tasse de café et mon ordinateur portable… Vraiment rien de folichon. Mais ce soir-là j'étais de sortie avec mon meilleur ami. Nous étions samedi et il m'avait promis une soirée mémorable, alcool et sexe seraient au rendez-vous. Et j'avais bien besoin de me changer les idées pour une fois.

Je retrouvais Edward dans notre bar préféré. Un verre m'attendait déjà à notre table habituelle. En portant à mes lèvres la boisson, il me semblait que les vapeurs délicieusement rances imprégnèrent rapidement mon cerveau...

Tandis que les bulles amères et sucrées se dissolvaient dans ma gorge, et que la bière coulait en moi, je sentais que la soirée commençait bien.

Le temps de trois autres gorgées.

Puis lentement je glissais, je succombais, je sombrais, je m'endormais, je rêvais.

Non, je ne rêvais pas. J'étais ailleurs. On me parlait, je balbutiais. En fait, je ne savais plus.

Mon regard ne pouvait lâcher celui d'une merveilleuse brunette, assise non loin de là. Elle m'offrit un sourire auquel je répondis avant qu'elle ne retourne son attention vers les filles qui l'accompagnaient.

Au cours de la soirée, nous nous échangions plusieurs regards équivoques.

Et à chaque fois que je la contemplais, ses compagnes ricanaient alors qu'elle rougissait.

Un peu plus tard, je me dirigeais vers le zinc afin de chercher d'autres verres et quand je revenais à la table Edward n'était pas là. Je le cherchais du regard et le vit en compagnie de la jolie brunette et ses amies. Il avait été plus rapide que moi sur ce coup là.

Je râlais seul dans mon coin pour la forme puis j'arrêtais. Je connaissais bien Edward, je savais qu'une fois qu'il l'aurait eue, une fois qu'il aurait tiré son coup, il se lasserait d'elle. J'en étais persuadé et j'aurais pu y mettre ma main à couper.

Ce soir-là, je n'imaginais pas à quel point je me trompais.

Cette fille était bel et bien spéciale.

Il m'avait suffit d'un seul regard pour le remarquer. Et malheureusement, je n'avais pas été le seul à le voir.

Depuis ce soir-là, Edward et Bella ne se quittaient plus.

Neuf mois que ça dure.

Neuf mois que je l'attends sans vraiment l'attendre.

Neuf mois que je l'observe de loin.

Enfin, pas de si loin étant donné qu'Edward et moi partageons le même appart et que Bella y est quasiment tous les jours.

Il y eu du progrès dans nos relations, certes, de parfait inconnu je suis passé à ami. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Cette fille m'obsède. Vraiment.

Alors j'en suis rendu à mes premiers amours.

Ma tasse de café.

Et mon ordinateur portable.

Je n'ai même plus mon meilleur ami pour sortir dans les bars et me saouler jusqu'à plus soif.

A vrai dire, je n'en ai même plus envie.

Je soupire en entendant les clés dans la serrure. Ils rentrent de leur séance de ciné.

Edward entre dans le salon, un sourire radieux qui ne le quitte plus depuis des mois plaqué sur le visage.

J'ai envie d'être heureux pour lui. Pour eux. Vraiment.

- Alors ce film ? Demandé-je par politesse.

Bella entre à son tour et illumine la pièce de par sa seule présence. Elle est magnifique. Ni trop petite, ni trop grande. De longs cheveux bruns acajou qui retombent en cascade dans son dos. Des yeux d'une intensité sans pareille et des formes généreuses à faire fondre un iceberg.

- Ton copain a ronflé tout du long, se moque-t-elle, et moi j'ai adoré ! Ça t'aurait plu Jazz, dommage que tu ne sois pas venu !

Et tenir la chandelle ? Très peu pour moi !

- J'avais du boulot, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Pur mensonge mais tellement mieux que la vérité.

Edward me lance un regard suspicieux, il sait que je mens mais je fais comme si de rien n'était en reportant mon attention sur l'écran vide de mon ordinateur.

Des bâillements sonores me font relever la tête. Bella est en train de lever les bras au ciel et s'étire. Son haut se soulève et j'aperçois une ligne de sa peau diaphane.

Doux Jésus ! La perfection incarnée !

- Je suis crevée ! Finit-elle par soupirer en se frottant les yeux. Bonne nuit Jasper !

Elle s'avance vers moi et se penche. Ses cheveux viennent caresser mon cou tandis qu'elle claque un bisou sonore sur ma joue. J'inspire longuement son odeur délicieuse tout en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit mec ! Me dit mon meilleur ami en me tapotant l'épaule avant de suivre sa belle dans sa chambre.

J'ai envie d'être heureux pour lui. Pour eux. Vraiment.

Et je le suis...

En quelque sorte...

La plupart du temps...

Mais pas là !

Pas quand ils sont en train de s'envoyer en l'air.

Pas quand je suis à côté.

Pas quand je les entends.

Pas quand c'est elle.

Edward a toujours adoré avoir des compagnes expressives si j'ose dire et j'en plaisantais toujours avant.

Avant elle.

Aujourd'hui c'est différent.

Et compliqué.

L'entendre soupirer, haleter, hurler et jouir des mains, de la langue, des doigts ou de la queue de mon meilleur ami, je devrais être offusqué ou mal à l'aise mais pour être totalement honnête, je suis au summum de l'excitation.

Dans mes rêves les plus fous, je suis celui qui la fait vibrer. Ce sont mes doigts qui la font soupirer. Ma langue qui la fait gémir. Et ma queue qui la fait venir.

Entendre Edward, ça m'amusait avant.

Aujourd'hui, ça me rend extrêmement dur.

Jamais je n'ai eu envie de lui de cette façon, ni d'aucun autre mec cela va sans dire.

Aujourd'hui c'est différent.

Et compliqué.

Les entendre ensemble, à quelques mètres de moi seulement me donne envie de les rejoindre et de participer à leurs libérations mutuelles.

Mais je ne peux pas.

Alors je me rabats sur ce que je peux.

En l'occurrence les films pornos en streaming sur mon ordi.

Pathétique, je sais.

Je me connecte sur le site web, clique sur le même lien que ces neuf derniers mois.

Brunette.

Une vingtaine de pages de vidéos s'affichent sur mon écran, je n'ai que l'embarras du choix. Pour ce soir, je sélectionne la première vidéo je ne m'attarde pas à choisir. Je suis déjà plus que dur de les avoir entendus.

Je frotte ma main énergiquement contre le tissu de mon jeans. Mais ça ne me suffit pas, rapidement mon pantalon se retrouve sur mes chevilles et ma main se promène sur mon sexe tendu à travers mon caleçon.

Mais le tissu me rend fou. J'ai besoin de sentir la chaleur et la douceur d'une peau, même si ce n'est que ma main. Alors aussi rapidement qu'avant, mon caleçon rejoint mon jeans sur mes chevilles. Et enfin, ma main s'empare de mon sexe frémissant. J'effectue de lents mouvements de va-et-vient avant d'accélérer le rythme progressivement.

Le fait d'être sur le canapé en train de me branler est très excitant. Me dire qu'il y a des chances d'être surpris par l'un ou l'autre de mes amis augmente mon désir et décuple mes sensations.

Je sais par expérience qu'ils ne se lèvent que très rarement après leurs ébats et pour cause, cela fait plusieurs mois et jamais je n'ai été débusqué. Mais juste l'idée d'une possibilité fait frétiller ma queue.

La brunette de l'écran n'a rien de spécial mais la voir en action avec deux types est une vision enchanteresse. Elle est à quatre pattes en train d'en sucer un pendant qu'un autre la prend en levrette.

Je ferme les yeux et m'imagine prendre Bella pendant qu'elle suce Edward.

Putain c'est bon.

Je continue mes va-et-vient sur ma queue, parsemant mon membre du liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Mes mouvements se font plus fluides à mesure que mon fantasme ultime défile sous mes yeux clos.

J'imagine les sensations procurées par le fait d'être en elle. Si chaude. Si serrée. Si mouillée. Mes mains caressant son dos. Ma queue entrant et sortant d'elle avec force et précision. Ses gémissements étouffés par la bite d'Edward.

J'augmente le rythme de ma main tandis que les bruits dans la chambre de mon colocataire s'intensifient. Ils y arrivent et moi je jouirai en même temps qu'eux.

Un orgasme avec eux. Par procuration en quelque sorte.

Leurs cris de plaisirs résonnent dans tout l'appartement, se répercutant directement dans mes entrailles et faisant pulser mon sang dans mon chibre engorgé.

Lorsqu'ils hurlent leur délivrance, je rejette la tête en arrière, contre le dossier du canapé et je ne peux empêcher un grognement de sortir de ma gorge tandis que je parsème mes mains de ma semence.

Je peine à retrouver mon souffle normal, des images de Bella, Edward et moi restent ancrées dans ma tête.

Lorsque je finis par m'en remettre, j'ouvre les yeux et retrouve une Bella surprise, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte devant moi.

Merde !

Le spectacle doit être pathétique.

Moi.

Sur le canapé.

Le jeans sur les chevilles.

Du sperme étalé sur mes cuisses, mes mains et le bas de mon ventre.

Merde !

Ne sachant pas que faire exactement pour me justifier, d'ailleurs je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais dire ou faire qui justifierait quoi que ce soit, je lui sers mon fameux sourire en coin qui les fait toutes craquer sauf elle.

Sa réaction est… comment dire ? Intéressante !

Oui c'est ça, intéressante…

Son regard descend de mon sourire à ma main puis ma queue encore tendue et gonflée. Ses yeux s'obscurcissent tandis qu'elle se lèche les lèvres sensuellement. Elle finit par secouer la tête, s'empourprer et quitter la pièce limite en courant.

Oui, c'est tout à fait ça… réaction intéressante !

Je reste encore quelques minutes sur le canapé, avant de me relever et d'attraper la boîte à mouchoirs qui traîne sur la table basse. J'essuie grossièrement le sperme avant d'enlever mon pantalon et mon caleçon.

Pas question de me balader avec le tout sur les chevilles.

Je suis bon pour la douche.

L'eau sur ma peau me fait du bien. Elle exacerbe les sensations que je ressens au fond de mon ventre alors que mes yeux sont clos et que défilent des images pas vraiment catholiques de Bella.

Merde ! Mon sexe est à nouveau éveillé.

Comme à chaque fois que je pense à elle.

A Bella.

Nue.

Offerte à nos regards gourmands.

A Edward et moi.

J'empoigne mon membre et halète à la sensation. Les yeux fermés, j'imagine la main de Bella à la place de la mienne. J'imagine la langue d'Edward parcourant ma peau dénudée, ces derniers temps, je nous rêve souvent ensemble.

Nus.

Tous les deux.

Ou avec Bella.

A nous aimer.

A nous donner du plaisir.

A la vénérer.

Lentement et tout en continuant à effleurer mon sexe turgescent, je fais remonter mon autre main vers mon abdomen. Jusqu'à frôler légèrement mes tétons. Avant de les pincer durement et de venir contre le carrelage de la douche.

Haletant, je mets quelques minutes à retrouver une respiration normale.

Je me lave rapidement, sors et m'essuie. D'un geste de la main, j'essuie la buée du miroir de la salle de bain et je m'observe longuement.

J'ai une sale gueule.

Et ça fait des mois que ça dure.

Il faut que les choses changent une bonne fois pour toute, je ne supporte plus cette situation.

Demain je leur parlerai et s'ils sont d'accord, je me mettrai en quête d'un nouvel appartement.

Sur ces bonnes résolutions, je quitte la salle de bain et m'effondre dans mon lit sans avoir pris la peine de passer quelque chose.

C'est l'odeur des gaufres qui me réveille ce matin. J'aime les samedis où Bella est là, elle nous concocte toujours des petits déjeuners de malade ! J'ai toujours l'impression d'être une huile dans un hôtel cinq étoiles.

J'enfile un boxer à la hâte ainsi qu'un t-shirt sans manches, de toute façon, après ce qu'elle a vu hier soir, je n'ai pas grand-chose à lui cacher.

Seule l'odeur guide mes pas vers la cuisine, mes yeux ont décidé de rester à moitié fermés ce matin mais quand j'arrive dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, ils s'écarquillent de surprise et ma mâchoire se décroche sous le choc.

Bella est là, à s'affairer devant le four pour y mettre les gaufres au chaud. Elle est en mini short, penchée en avant, son cul offert à mon regard vicieux.

Ma queue se tend immédiatement, je ne sais même pas comment je fais pour me retenir de la prendre avec force sur la table de la cuisine.

Lorsqu'elle se relève, je peux voir qu'elle ne porte qu'une brassière noire.

Trop de peau.

Beaucoup trop de peau.

Ma bite se transforme en une barre de titane.

Merde elle veut ma mort ou quoi ?

Elle finit par se tourner vers moi et si elle est surprise de ma présence, elle ne dit ni ne montre rien. Elle me sourit gentiment en me regardant dans les yeux puis son regard longe mes bras, mon torse pour finir par mon érection impossible à ignorer tellement ma queue est à deux doigts de faire exploser le tissu.

Comme la veille, son regard se fait gourmand, il me semble même la voir haleter un instant avant de frotter imperceptiblement ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre.

Elle ancre son regard dans le mien, s'humidifie sensuellement les lèvres avant de me dire d'une voix douce :

- Bien dormi Jazz ?

**oooOOOooo**

Moment de l'avis des relectrices :  
>Nad : Waow les filles ! Je dois vous avouer qu'à la base, je ne suis pas une pro Jasper-Bella. Mais là ! Ouf, j'ai hâte de lire la suite et j'ai chaud, très chaud ! Merci !<br>Mary : Avis : bah ça déchire, moi qui suis une fervente d'Edward/Bella, bah là vous me régalez. Cette coquine cette Bella ou alors c'est Jasper qui s'imagine des trucs hum hum.. hâte de lire le chapitre 2 parce que le début est très prometteur, bien rythmé, bien décrit bref suis fan et comme Nad j'ai très très chaud, c'est très graphique... allez chapitre 2.  
>Wam : Avis number three ^^ Comment j'adhère et j'adore ! Je file lire la suite ^^<p>

**Alors ? on veut tout savoir... N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message et rendez-vous la semaine prochaine. Même heure, même endroit !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Coucou, les gens !**

**Nous sommes de retour !** (htray: Je tiens à préciser que c'est Ninie qui a entièrement rédigé ce mot... Les cachets pour son poignet doivent la rendre barge ou alors elle fait pousser des trucs pas nets sur son balcon... toujours est-il que je décline toute responsabilité par rapport à ce qui suit...)(Ninie : J'ai pas de balcon ma Co' mais j'ai un grand jardin où je pourrais faire pousser des trucs effectivement hihihi) **Prêtes à vous jouer un mauvais tour. Afin de préserver le monde de la dépravation. Afin de rallier tous les gens à notre passion. Afin d'embraser l'amour et la vérité. Afin d'étendre notre pouvoir sur vous jusqu'à la voie lactée. Htray et Ninie. La team sandwich plus vite que la lumière... Oups je m'égare ! **(htray: vous voyez ce que je voulais dire? Oh mais ce n'est pas fini...)

**On s'était donné rendez-vous dans une semaine. Même jour, même heure, même endroit. Ah non mince... je recommence ! **(htray: *soupire et secoue la tête*)

**Hey ! Coucou les gens ! **(htray: ça s'arrange là c'est bon! MDR ma Co' t'as complètement craqué ce soir c'est pas possible autrement!)(Ninie : Ouais j'ai forcé mais peut-être que c'était sur la bibine ?)

**On espère que vous avez passez un excellent week-end et comme le notre a été parfait on a pensé que vous méritiez un nouveau chapitre, car vous avez été très sages. **(htray: j'ai fais quelques bêtises, peut-être qu'on devrait me punir? dis oui dis oui steupléééééééééé!)(Ninie : Pas de punition pour toi, une soumise ne supplies pas sa maîtresse ... na !)(htray: Moi soumise? allez donne-moi la fessée et on en parle plus ok?)

**Un petit blabla rapide histoire de bien commencer le chapitre ;)**

**Merci à : **

**- Nos trois charmantes correctrices. On vous adore les girls. Vous êtes les meilleures ! Après nous bien sûr, cela va de soit lol. **(htray: Je plussoie merci les super-girls aux yeux de linx! :D)

**- Nos lecteurs adorés, merci de nous donner la pêche et de faire en sorte qu'on a encore plus envie d'écrire. **(htray: Sans vous c'est même pas la peine d'écrire d'ailleurs...)

**- Nos amies les râleuses du fofo. Merci ! Sans vous, nous ne pourrions pas être aussi sadiques que nous le sommes. **(htray: De gros bisous d'amour les filles si vous passez par là! Mouah!)

**- Ma Co' d'amour Htray. Je t'aime fort et merci à toi d'avoir voulu passer un moment avec moi dans mon délire obsessionnel pour les threesome.**

- Ma Co' chérie Ninie. Je t'aime très fort aussi ma belle! Et merci à toi de me supporter dans mes délires obsessionnels de Jasper que je mangerai à n'importe quelle sauce, seul, à deux, à trois ou à moi ;) Bisous ma Co' et arrête les cachets pour le poignet hein? (Ninie : Laisse-moi aussi un petit bout de Jay, j'ai envie d'une banane là)(htray: MDR!)

**Ça fait un peu remise d'Oscar ou récompenses non ? Et le César du meilleur spitch revient à : ... Roulement de tambour... LA TEAM SANDWICH ! **(htray: et voilà qu'elle recommence... *soupir de désolation*)

**Rhoooooo ! Mon cerveau est complètement détraqué là. Si vous me cherchez je suis déjà dehors ! **(htray: Hé me laisse pas toute seule! J'ai peur des gens moi! noooooon reviens ma Co' on a dit on faisait tout ensemble! allez!)(Ninie: Pouf ! Suis reviendu !)(htray: Hey salut toi!)

**Robisous La team Sandwich** (et Jazzisous)

****oooOO**Oooo**

**ALL GOOD THINGS COME IN THREES**

**CHAPITRE 2 :**

JPOV :

**_« Que ceux qui n'ont jamais voulu un jour ce que je rêve de faire en ce moment me jettent la première pierre! »_**

- Bien dormi Jazz ?

Je déglutis et d'une voix rauque je réplique :

- Ouais si on veut et toi ?

Elle hoche la tête et me répond tout en rougissant :

- J'ai fait un merveilleux rêve ! Donc on peut dire que oui.

Elle me tend une assiette remplie de gaufres et me demande si j'ai faim.

Je meurs de faim, mais pas de gaufres. J'ai faim ...

D'elle.

De sa peau.

De son sourire.

De ses courbes si tentantes.

De ses formes si exquises.

De son parfum si envoûtant.

J'ai faim de tout ce qu'elle est.

Je la veux tellement.

Si mal.

Je récupère l'assiette et m'installe à l'ilot. J'ai un peu de mal à m'asseoir tellement je suis tendu. Du coup je remue un peu, mal à l'aise. Bella me regarde et me fait signe de manger avant que ça ne refroidisse. Je prends une première bouchée et un gémissement franchit mes lèvres.

Bella me fait un magnifique sourire et je me sens fondre. Lentement, son regard fixé dans le mien, elle se lèche la lèvre avec gourmandise, j'ai l'impression qu'elle veut faire monter le désir en moi. Sa respiration se modifie comme je prends une seconde bouchée.

-C'est… délicieux ! Souffle-je la voix rauque.

Elle rougit à nouveau à mon compliment.

- C'est parce qu'ils sont faits avec amour… susurre-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je rêve ou elle me drague ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de questions, Edward fait son apparition et mon attention se détourne sur lui. C'est vraiment un bel homme et lorsqu'il ne porte qu'un boxer blanc, il est vraiment plus que bandant. Il sort tout juste de la douche visiblement. Ses cheveux sont encore humides et plaqués en arrière, lui donnant un air de James Dean des temps modernes. Quelques gouttes d'eau ruissellent le long de son torse.

Je me reprends avant de me mettre littéralement à baver devant mon meilleur ami mais vu son sourire victorieux, il n'a rien raté de mon matage.

Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse délicatement sur la joue, une de ses mains s'attardant sur mon biceps.

Qu'est-ce que… ?

C'est bien la première fois qu'il pose ses lèvres sur moi !

A moins que…

A moins que mon obsession pour ces deux-là me fasse imaginer des situations même en plein jour.

Oui, ce doit être ça, un délire complètement illusoire.

Je ne vois pas autre chose.

Edward s'approche de Bella, la prend dans ses bras pour la faire tournoyer au milieu de la cuisine. Son rire éclate dans la pièce et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à l'entendre si heureuse. Même si ce n'est pas moi qui la mets dans cet état.

Il s'arrête pour l'embrasser délicatement au début puis de plus en plus sensuellement. Je suis incapable de détourner le regard pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Que ne donnerais-je pas pour être la langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche ?

Edward ouvre les yeux et surprend mon regard. Je vois ses yeux se faire rieurs tandis qu'il descend ses mains le long du dos de Bella pour finir par cajoler ses fesses. Elle gémit et une lueur victorieuse éclaire le regard de mon meilleur ami dont les yeux ne me quittent pas.

Bon sang à quoi joue-t-il ?

Il donne une impulsion sur son cul et la soulève pour qu'elle enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Je sais que je devrais partir. Ou être mal à l'aise. Ou me sentir de trop.

Mais quelque chose dans le regard d'Edward me cloue sur place.

Du désir ?

De l'envie ?

De la curiosité ?

Aucune idée mais ce n'est pas anodin, j'en suis persuadé.

La sonnerie de mon téléphone résonne dans ma chambre.

Qui que ce soit, cette personne vient probablement de me sauver la vie.

Je me précipite vers ma chambre et décroche le téléphone.

-Allo !

-Salut, mec !

-Emmett, comment vas-tu ?

-Ça roule mon vieux, dis-voir une journée entre mecs ça te dit ? Rosie est de sortie avec des collègues de boulot et je me fais chier.

-Ouais. T'as prévu quoi ?

-Des bières et pour le reste on verra ? T'en es ?

-Ouais, laisse-moi une demi-heure le temps de prendre ma douche et j'arrive.

-Ok, mec. A tout de suite !

-A plus.

Et je raccroche.

Une douche plus tard, je me regarde dans le miroir, je suis fin prêt pour une journée avec mon pote.

Connaissant bien Emmett, quand je vais arriver il va être sur sa console.

Il ne la lâche jamais. Si bien que Rosalie a dû le priver de sexe pendant quinze jours la dernière fois qu'il a eu une période « excès de jeux vidéos ». Il s'en souvient encore parfaitement, d'ailleurs il ne risque pas d'oublier, on se fait un plaisir de le lui rappeler constamment.

J'ai hâte de lui foutre la raclée de sa vie sur le nouveau jeu de combat qu'il s'est acheté.

Un dernier regard dans le miroir et je quitte la salle de bain.

Je passe par la cuisine, les amoureux sont assis l'un à côté de l'autre et déjeunent tranquillement tout en discutant.

Je me racle la gorge.

-Oh ! Jazz, tu n'as même pas fini ton petit déjeuner. C'est froid maintenant.

-Désolé Bella, mais je dois filer. Ne m'attendez pas, je ne sais pas quand je rentrerai !

Je leur fais un signe de la main avant de passer la porte d'entrée et de m'engouffrer dans la fraîcheur matinale.

Je passe par le Starbucks et récupère des cafés et des donuts.

Ça ne vaut pas le petit-déjeuner royal de Bella. Mais c'est mieux que rien. Même si j'ai l'estomac dans les talons en repensant à ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure.

Et puis ça contentera l'estomac d'Emmett !

Pour peu que j'arrive à le contenter.

Même une orgie culinaire ne réussirait pas à le rassasier.

Ce mec est un estomac sur pattes.

Quand j'arrive devant son appartement, je toque à la porte. J'ai pris l'habitude de lui faire savoir que c'est moi avec ma façon bizarre de frapper à la porte.

Il me crie d'entrer.

Je pénètre dans son appartement et je le retrouve avachi sur le canapé, une manette à la main et une clope au bec.

Il me jauge un instant avant de me lancer:

- Ça va mec? T'as vraiment une sale gueule.

Je soupire. Si Emmett le mec le moins subtil que je connaisse se rend compte que quelque chose ne va pas, je suis vraiment dans la merde!

Je lui tends son café et les quelques donuts.

Je m'assois à côté de lui sur le canapé.

Et il me claque le dos pour me remercier.

Putain, le con !

Ça fait un mal de chien.

Ma présence ne le perturbe pas des masses, il continue à jouer. Je ne sais pas si je fais bien mais j'ai besoin de me confier à quelqu'un. J'ai l'impression que ça soulagera un peu ma mauvaise conscience. Et peut-être que lui ne trouvera pas mon comportement bizarre ou déplacé.

Ouais... de qui je me moque?

- Emmett? T'as déjà été dans une situation que tu trouverais normalement gênante mais qui au final ne l'est pas ou si peu?

Il met son jeu en pause et me regarde comme si je venais de lui parler dans une langue étrangère.

- Mec si tu te mets à me parler en code ou en truc subtil et sous-entendus, ne t'attends pas à ce que je puisse t'aider! plaisante-t-il. Il en dit quoi Ed?

Je grimace en entendant le nom de mon meilleur pote.

- Je ne lui en ai pas parlé.

- C'est parce que ça le concerne n'est-ce pas?

Qui a dit qu'Emmett ne réfléchissait que très rarement? Je grimace mais reste silencieux et il comprend que je n'en dirais pas plus car il me passe une manette et nous attaquons une partie.

Puis une autre, une autre et encore une. Le tout entrecoupé de bières et de clopes. Heureusement que Rose n'est pas là, elle ferait une syncope si elle nous voyait affalés comme deux merdes sur son sofa à trois mille dollars.

Dès que je lui fous une branlée, il veut une partie de revanche, si bien que le temps file à toute allure en sa compagnie.

Au bout d'un moment Emmett se racle la gorge.

- Tu sais Jazz, ton problème, tu devrais vraiment en parler à Edward, même si ça le concerne. Vous êtes potes depuis toujours et rien de ce que tu lui diras ne changera ça.

Je suis pas vraiment sûr que "Ed je suis amoureux de ta copine" soit du meilleur effet sur notre amitié. Je le connais suffisamment pour le savoir. Il est jaloux et possessif. Hors de question de lui balancer ça. Ou même de lui en parler en d'autres termes. Ou même de ne serait-ce qu'effleurer l'idée.

- Tu sais que t'es trop choupinou quand tu dis ce genre de choses Memmettou? dis-je en imitant une voix de crécelle pour me moquer.

Il me balance une droite dans l'épaule et mon souffle se coupe sous le choc. J'ai mal mais j'ai détourné la conversation et c'est une excellente chose.

Après une dernière bière en fin de soirée, nous nous quittons sur une victoire pour moi.

Il l'a dans le cul le pauvre Memettou.

Enfin il va surtout râler toute la nuit. Et c'est Rosalie qui ne va pas être contente.

Je m'engouffre dans la nuit new-yorkaise et rentre chez moi. Il est beaucoup plus tard que ce que j'imaginais.

Je devrais prendre un taxi parce que j'en ai pour une heure de marche environ avant d'attendre l'appart mais j'ai besoin de faire le point et le trajet me semble l'occasion parfaite. Je tourne au coin de la rue et avance tout droit.

Je ne suis pas dans le meilleur des états pour réfléchir étant donné les dizaines de litres de bière que j'ai ingurgité tout au long de la journée mais finalement l'air frais me fait du bien. Enfin, disons qu'il me remet un peu les neurones en place.

Je me souviens de ce que je me suis dit ce matin mais là, ce soir, ça ne me semble plus une aussi bonne idée.

Je sais que je devrai partir et les laisser vivre leur vie tous les deux mais je sens que j'en suis incapable.

Je ne peux l'expliquer.

Je sens comme si j'avais ma place avec eux deux.

Comme si nous étions faits pour vivre et être ensemble.

Voilà que je prends mes rêves pour des réalités maintenant.

Ouais, il est vraiment temps que je m'en aille. J'en viens à délirer tout seul, errant dans les rues froides de Chicago, en plein milieu de la nuit.

Je tourne dans ma rue. J'espère qu'ils seront couchés, je ne me sens pas de les affronter ce soir. D'autant plus s'ils agissent aussi bizarrement que ce matin.

Maintenant que j'y pense, leur comportement à tous les deux était pour le moins... étrange. Autant Bella avec ses clins d'œil qu'Edward avec son bisou ou encore son regard rieur et satisfait qui ne me lâchait pas.

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je dois interpréter les événements. Une partie de moi se réjouit car il me semble que mes deux amis sont tout comme moi, ils ont envie de plus, ils ont envie de moi comme j'ai envie d'eux. Et l'autre partie de moi, celle qui visiblement remporte ce duel mental, se dit que j'imagine tout cela.

Je passe les lourdes portes du hall d'entrée de notre immeuble. Je salue Bill, le gardien de nuit avant de prendre l'ascenseur jusqu'au cinquième étage.

En pénétrant dans l'appartement, les lumières sont déjà éteintes partout.

Je passe par la cuisine et remplit une tasse de café.

Ils doivent sûrement déjà dormir.

C'est ce que je pense jusqu'à ce que j'entende des bruits tellement familiers.

Des bruits qui me hantent depuis ces neufs derniers mois.

Des bruits que j'aimerais faire avec eux.

Que je veux faire avec eux.

Que je ferais avec eux.

Ces halètements de plaisir.

C'est comme s'ils m'appellent, m'attirent, ils attisent mon envie.

D'elle.

De lui.

D'eux !

Je me dirige donc vers ma chambre afin de retrouver mes premiers amours.

Ma tasse de café.

Et mon ordinateur portable.

Et encore une fois je vais faire la même chose que la nuit dernière, la même chose que toutes les nuits depuis ces neufs derniers mois.

Je vais regarder un film porno en streaming.

Mais en passant devant celle d'Edward je suis cloué sur place.

Le spectacle qui se déroule sous mes yeux me fascine.

J'observe la scène en silence.

**oooOOOooo**

Moment de l'avis des relectrices :

Nad : Waow ! J'ai hâte (encore !) de lire ce qu'il va voir maintenant ! Edward et Bella ont l'air de vouloir plus avec Jazz et je dis dire que moi aussi ! Super les filles !:)

Mary : wow wow wow.. super bien. ; j'aime bien le Emmett, fidèle à lui même direct qui malgré son air bourru a tout de même l'esprit fin et semble bien cerner notre cher Jazz.. Mmmh la porte ouverte... là je me dis que les attitudes de Bella et Edward ne sont pas sans arrière pensées.. oulalalala vite chapitre 3.. en tout cas super :)

Wam : Avis n°3 ^^ Alors là comment dire… Bella et Ed qui nous chauffe le ptit Jazz… Emmett égal a lui-même…. XD  
>Et la fin… porte ouverte ? ils vont nous l'achever le Jazz ? x)<br>Je file lire la suite ^^

**Alors ? on veut tout savoir... N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message et rendez-vous la semaine prochaine. Même heure, même endroit !**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Salut à vous!**

**Il est des questions que l'on se pose au court de notre vie et qui définissent qui nous sommes et ce que nous devenons** (htray: prochaine étape, je me présente aux élections!) (Ninie : Ouais, je t'imagine bien en présidente. Déjà tu _ME_ ferais profiter de tes ministres de l'éducation : Jackson et Robert pour parfaire mon éducation sexuelle. Ensuite, tu _ME_ ferais accéder à des formations spéciales sur le BDSM... Comment ça je connais déjà trop de choses à ton goût et je prends mes rêves pour la réalité ? Pffffffff... Même pas drôle !) **. Vous savez, ces questions existentielles hypers importantes: thé ou café après 16h? Voiture ou transports en commun? Tampons ou serviettes?** (Ninie : Nan, je ne répondrais pas à cette question :P )** Edward ou Jasper **(htray: celle-ci est résolue pour nous, les deux... en même temps!)**?** (Ninie : Ouais je plussoie, plus on est de fou, plus on jouit ! Hihihi) **Etre ou ne pas être, telle est la question?**(Ninie : Merde, elle nous fait du Shakespeare là, ma co' arrête les séries à l'eau de rose ça te fait pas du bien ! En ce moment ce qu'attendent de savoir nos lectrices c'est la suite, alors arrête ton char Ben-Hur !)(htray: ca va j'arrête... pourtant j'en ai pleins d'autres comme ça! Tu préfèrerais avoir des bras de dix centimètres ou être suivie par une horde de singe toute ta vie? Brésilien ou intégrale? Ok c'est bon...)

**Bref... La question du jour et qui a dû probablement vous agacer toute la semaine: est-ce que Jasper va entrer dans la chambre?**(Ninie : Pourquoi est-ce qu'il rentrerait dans la chambre, même si ce qui se déroule devant ses yeux le fascine? Au fait, il s'y passe quoi dans cette chambre ? Moi, je sais, moi je sais , moi je sais... Nananananère !)(htray: moi auss je sais!)

***roulement de tambour et suspense insoutenable***

**Et bien les filles, préparez votre cerveau (ou éteignez-le), installez-vous dans un endroit calme à l'abri des regards indiscrets, prévoyez une culotte de rechange surtout car la réponse arrive d'ici quelques lignes...**(Ninie : Ne mettez pas de culottes c'est plus simple !)(htray: je plussoie^^)

**Un grand merci à nos trois correctrices de choc ainsi qu'à toutes celles qui nous ont laissé un message, vos mises en alerte et/ou favoris.** (Ninie : Un merci très spécial à vous toutes et tous... Je vous aime... Ouais bon d'accord je sais j'en fais trop !)  
><strong>Et bonne lecture... :D<strong>

**oooOOOooo**

**ALL GOOD THINGS COME IN THREES**

**CHAPITRE 3 :**

JPOV :

_**« Que ceux qui n'ont jamais joué les voyeurs un jour me jettent la première pierre! »**_

La porte de leur chambre est ouverte.

Ce qui est regrettable pour eux.

Car je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les observer.

Elle tourne le dos à la porte.

Edward, lui, est couché sur le dos.

Elle est à quatre pattes entre ses jambes.

Et j'ai une vue imprenable sur sa chute de rein.

Mais je recule d'un pas pour avoir une vue de profil.

Ainsi j'aperçois, sa délicate poitrine, sa peau blanche, sa taille fine et son adorable cul rebondi.

Elle lui caresse la jambe d'une main pendant que l'autre prend sa bite. Elle passe ses doigts sur la verge tendue puis elle embrasse le gland du bout des lèvres. Avant d'y passer la pointe de sa langue.

Edward gémit et chaque son qu'il produit se répercute directement sur mon entrejambe.

Je frissonne.

J'ai envie d'eux.

Elle fait courir ses lèvres sur le sexe gonflé, avant de le prendre rapidement dans sa bouche, tout en jouant avec sa langue.

Edward s'arque et se mord la lèvre.

Il se redresse et attrape Bella sous les aisselles.

Ils s'embrassent sensuellement avant de se séparer à bout de souffle.

Elle est assise à califourchon sur lui.

Il embrasse sa poitrine.

Suce, lèche, mordille, pince, et titille les pointes durcies de sa belle.

Je me sens de plus en plus à l'étroit dans mon pantalon.

Je déboutonne mon jeans et passe la main dans mon caleçon.

Rapidement elle se laisse glisser sur son membre turgescent.

Edward ferme les yeux et apprécie les bienfaits que lui procure ce moment.

Elle se déhanche sur lui.

Je peux voir sa hampe pénétrer l'antre doux, chaud et humide de Bella.

Mon regard est captivé par les mouvements, par le bruit de leurs corps qui claquent l'un contre l'autre, par les va-et-vient incessants. D'abord lents puis plus rapides.

Mes va-et-vient sur mon sexe se font au même rythme que la pénétration du sexe d'Edward en Bella.

Je ne peux empêcher un gémissement de sortir de ma bouche.

Edward ouvre les yeux et regarde dans ma direction.

Une lueur s'installe dans ses yeux et un sourire vient s'étaler sur son visage.

Il ne quitte pas mon regard.

Il agrippe les hanches d'Isabella et ses pénétrations se font plus profondes.

Il accentue ses coups de reins en elle.

Et bientôt elle crie tout son plaisir.

Son regard à lui ne me lâche toujours pas.

Il n'a pas joui.

Moi non plus.

Mais à en voir son regard pénétrant et empli de fierté, je ne vais pas tarder.

Lui non plus.

Il positionne Bella à quatre pattes en travers du lit, m'offrant une vue de profil de sa belle et se positionne derrière elle.

Il la pénètre sans préambule, d'un coup d'un seul. Elle se cambre sous l'intrusion mais ses soupirs confirment son bien-être. Edward quant à lui, a la tête tournée dans ma direction et me sourit malicieusement.

Si jusqu'à présent j'aurais pu avoir un doute sur le fait qu'il m'ait vu, là je n'en ai plus aucun.

Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, laissant ses mains vagabonder allègrement sur le corps de Bella. Cette dernière ne peut s'empêcher de crier son plaisir lorsque l'une de ses mains à lui pince son téton gauche. Elle se redresse et plaque son dos contre son torse.

Il passe un bras autour de ses hanches pour la maintenir en place contre lui et accélère ses mouvements en elle, ses yeux toujours dans les miens.

J'ai toujours la main dans mon pantalon mais ce dernier m'empêche de faire des mouvements plus amples si bien que je ne sais pas si je serai capable de jouir de cette façon.

Je m'empresse de le descendre un peu plus sur mes cuisses. De toute façon, il est impossible qu'Edward doute encore de ce que je suis en train de faire en les matant par l'interstice de la porte. Son sourire s'agrandit tandis qu'il descend ses yeux tout le long de mon corps pour s'arrêter sur ma queue que je branle plus qu'énergiquement maintenant.

Son regard ne me lâche toujours pas lorsqu'il passe sa langue sur l'épaule de sa partenaire. Je suis trop loin pour le voir avec certitude mais je suis persuadé qu'elle frissonne de tout son être.

Les cris d'extases de Bella emplissent la pièce et ceux d'Edward s'y joignent. Mes soupirs et gémissements ne sont plus suffisamment contenus pour passer inaperçus mais vu le bruit qu'ils font, je doute que Bella m'entende.

Lorsque la main d'Edward descend des seins de Bella vers son bouton de chair, je sais que c'est parce qu'il va jouir bientôt. Je ne suis pas en reste et lorsque les cris de jouissance de Bella inondent la chambre, suivis de près par ceux d'Edward, mon orgasme me percute de plein fouet.

Mes jambes tremblent mais je m'empresse de rejoindre ma chambre et plus précisément ma salle de bain.

C'est une chose de se faire surprendre en plein voyeurisme.

C'en est une autre d'en discuter ensuite.

Le lendemain matin, je m'éveille plus confus que jamais. Je voudrai réellement que la scène d'hier soir ne soit qu'un rêve mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, c'est beaucoup trop réel cette fois.

Je tourne la tête vers mon réveil pour constater qu'il n'est que cinq heures du matin et que nous sommes dimanche. Je soupire et me lève, de toute façon, je ne me rendormirai pas.

J'enfile un jogging et un vieux tee-shirt, des chaussettes et récupère au fin fond de mon armoire ma paire de basket.

Un peu de sport ne me fera pas de mal et puis ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas couru.

Dix minutes plus tard, je suis dehors, au soleil levant. Je traverse la route et pénètre dans le parc qui jouxte notre immeuble.

Je commence au petit trot, inutile de me mettre dans le rouge d'entrée, surtout que je n'ai pas fait de sport depuis longtemps.

Au fur et à mesure que je repense à la situation, j'accélère le rythme jusqu'à ne plus pourvoir suivre sans cracher mes poumons.

C'est totalement essoufflé, sur les rotules et dégoulinant de transpiration que je rejoins ma douche une heure et demie plus tard.

Lorsque j'en sors, ma décision est prise. Je m'habille avec les premières fringues qui me tombent sous la main puis je prends un sac de voyage et y fourre quelques affaires, juste l'histoire de quelques jours que je puisse repenser à tout cela calmement.

Je quitte l'appartement en silence, je ne laisse pas de mot pour m'expliquer, ce n'est pas comme si je devais leur rendre des comptes après tout, et prends la direction de chez ma sœur.

C'est la seule qui me dira si oui ou non je me fais des films. C'est aussi la seule qui analysera la situation et me donnera son opinion sincère, peu importe le verdict.

Une demi-heure plus tard, aux environs de neuf heures, je toque à sa porte. C'est en pyjama, ses yeux encore fermés qu'elle vient m'ouvrir.

- Bordel Jazz! C'est encore le matin! Râle-t-elle.

- Bonjour à toi aussi ma sœur chérie, moi aussi je suis content de te voir.

Elle se frotte énergiquement les yeux avant de me jauger de la tête aux pieds :

- Entre et raconte tout... soupire-t-elle en s'écartant du passage.

- Comment tu sais?

Je pose mon sac dans l'entrée avant de la prendre dans mes bras. Elle soupire de bien-être avant de me repousser un peu vivement.

- La dernière fois que t'es arrivé chez moi avec cette gueule, c'était pour m'avouer que tu avais couché avec la sœur de ta petite-amie et si je me souviens bien, les bagages ne faisaient pas partie de l'histoire, dit-elle en montrant mon sac dans une grimace.

- C'est juste quelques jours Jane, promis.

De nouveau, elle me jauge de la tête aux pieds avant de soupirer, vaincue :

- Tu fais toujours de l'excellent café j'espère.

Je souris et la prends dans mes bras. Elle se laisse faire et rigole avant de me reprocher :

- Ça fait des semaines que tu ne m'as pas appelé!

Elle s'éloigne et me balance un coup dans l'épaule. Je recule sous l'impact. Jamais je n'aurais dû lui apprendre à se défendre car au final ça n'a fait que se retourner contre moi. Je me masse l'épaule et la suis dans la cuisine. Elle s'assoit au comptoir et du menton me désigne la machine à café.

Ok... j'ai compris...

C'est avec la tasse à café dans la main que je tourne en rond comme un lion en cage. Je vois que Jane commence à s'énerver mais je ne sais pas comment me lancer dans les explications. Et malgré la réputation qu'a Jane d'être une fine diplomate. C'est faux. Personne ne la connaît aussi bien que moi. Personne ne sait qu'en cet instant elle n'a qu'un désir : bondir par-dessus le comptoir et m'attraper par le col de mon sweat.

La mine dépitée, j'ouvre la bouche, pour la refermer aussitôt. Et je suis reconnaissant à ma sœur du regard bienveillant qu'elle pose sur moi en ce moment. Elle a toujours fait passer mon confort avant le sien.

-Tu sais que je suis là si tu as besoin de moi. Et la prochaine fois que tu ressentiras le besoin de fuir, rappelle-toi que je serai toujours là.

Je hoche la tête à ses paroles quand elle me coupe brusquement.

-Bon et maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de vider ton sac.

Je la regarde un instant avant de courir dans le salon pour récupérer mon sac de voyage et en revenant à la cuisine, je l'ouvre et dépose tout ce qu'il contient sur l'ilot du petit-déjeuner. Je lui décroche un sourire en coin quand elle écarquille les yeux.

-Quoi ? lui répond-je.

-T'es con Jazz ! me souffle-t-elle en souriant.

- C'est toi qui m'as dit de vider mon sac.

Et nous éclatons de rire tous les deux. Ça me fait du bien !

C'est sur des notes plus légères que nous continuons notre conversation.

-Alors quoi de neuf petit frère ?

-Rien de spécial, j'étais chez Emmett hier, Rosalie était de sortie on en a profité pour se faire une journée console.

-Je parie que tu l'as encore battu et qu'il a dû râler pas mal.

J'hoche la tête pour affirmer.

-Et ton colocataire ? Toujours amoureux de sa brunette ?

Je déglutis difficilement.

Merde !

Des images fugaces de la soirée me reviennent en mémoire.

Lui.

Elle.

Eux.

Nus.

Moi.

Les regardant.

Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ?

Je secoue la tête pour chasser mes pensées et lui répond la voix rauque :

-Ouais … Toujours autant.

Elle me lance un regard noir et m'observe.

-Putain, Jazz, t'es trop bizarre. Il se passe quoi là ?

-Rien ! répond-je trop vite.

-Jazz, tu es mon frère. Je te connais.

-Rien, je te dis. Lâche-moi Jane.

Je sais qu'elle exigera une explication tôt ou tard en m'abordant de front. Et que cela lui procurera certainement un grand plaisir quand elle me verra pâlir et bafouiller une excuse cousue de fil blanc.

Mais oserai-je la duper ?

Ou bien tout simplement lui dire la vérité ?

J'ai peur de compliquer encore davantage la situation en parlant à ma sœur. Oui, mais en même temps, si j'attends et que rien ne se passe ? Ou si j'attends et que ça éclate au grand jour ? Elle m'en voudra de ne rien lui avoir dit.

Je pousse un soupir de lassitude. A la vérité, chaque atome de Jane exhale la fureur à l'état pur et chaque personne présente en face d'elle aurait perdu ses moyens. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui parler de cette façon. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour me retrouver dans cette situation.

Et j'ignore comment je vais m'en sortir.

Je crois que je n'ai plus vraiment le choix.

**oooOOOooo**

**Bon on espère que le fait qu'il ne soit pas rentrer dans la chambre ne vous a pas déçu... Ca aurait été trop facile sinon! ;)**

**Voilà les réactions de notre trio de correctrices suivies des réponses aux non-inscrits et on se retrouve sans fautes lundi prochain pour la suite^^**

Moment de l'avis des relectrices :

Nad : Waow, c'est chaud ! J'ai adoré quand il est rentré et qu'il les a observé ! Et qu'Edward l'a vu… Bon, je comprends qu'il s'éloigne un peu… Il a besoin de savoir où il en est.. mais j'ai hâte qu'il rentre quand même ! :p Super chapitre encore les filles !

Mary : bah ça déchire toujours autant, les filles vous êtes en train de me convertir au fic avec Jasper... wow.. toujours aussi chaud et le passage du matage en règle avec le fait qu'il se fasse griller par Ed' est tout bonnement jouissif..je rajouterai que c'est bien un mec, la fuite au lieu d'assumer en même temps j'aimerai pas être à sa place parce que je pense qu'Edward risque de lui en reparler.. oulalalala bref chapitre 4 je sens que je vais rester sur ma faim..lol

Wam : Bon ca me rassure on est toutes les trois des perverses voyeuses ! XD *file lire la suite*

**oooOOOooo**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Celine**: (**htray**) Coucou et merci^^ Jasper a bien sur envie de Bella... et d'Edward on dirait bien aussi... La suite lundi^^ Biz (**Ninie**) Kikoo Céline, effectivement Jasper a envie de Bella, il se pose beaucoup de questions sur ce qu'il ressent sur Edward. Tu découvriras ça au fur et à mesure des chapitres. Robisous

**Jazz: **(**Ninie**) Kikoo toi, pourquoi coupé ? mais parce queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! Sinon ça ne serait pas marrant. Et pas de favoritisme pour toi. Alors est-ce que Roxy t'as inspiré pour les idées de tortures ? On adoooore les fessées ) Robisous (**htray**) Merci! Et non, peu importe le pseudo, tu n'as pas droit à la suite sur FF...Mais on en est au chapitre 5 sur le forum... et comme Roxy a fini la publication, tu peux passer des idées de tortures aux idées de luxures... Bisous^^

**Hlne: **(**htray**) Salut et bienvenue! Pour la frustration, j'imagine qu'il te faudra t'armer de patience... Et je suis heureuse que tu aimes notre Jasper *soupir*, si ça peut te convertir et te faire aller lire d'autres histoires que des Edella, c'est qu'on aura gagné... Bisous^^ (**Ninie**) Coucou et bienvenue à toi Hlne. Ravie d'avoir réussir à te convertir à notre Jazz. A très vite pour la suite de l'aventure de nos 3 lascars. Robisous

**Beatrice**: (**Ninie) **Coucou toi, merci beaucoup pour notre fic. La suite arrive lundi. Robisous (**htray**) Merci beaucoup! La suite est là, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu autant^^ biz!

**twilight-et-the-vampire:** (**Ninie**) Hey, la suite arrive tous les lundi en matinée. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Robisous (**htray**) J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu!^^ Bisous ;)


	5. Chapitre 4

******Coucou tout le monde, ******

**Wilkommen, bienvenue, welcome... **(htray: Benvenuto, Bienvenido, Welkom...)

**Dans un monde infesté de lemons, deux nanas tentent de survivre **(htray: tatatatatatam musique des dents de la mer pour plus de suspense)**. Marie, la plus jeune, est terrorisée à l'idée d'être dévorée par la passion **(htray: hein? ok pour la jeunesse mais la terreur? Non ma Co', sérieux? Je passe pour quoi moi?)**. C'est une poule mouillée, mais sa prudence pourrait bien lui sauver la vie...**(htray: euh... suis pas très beaucoup d'accord! Toi je suis sûre que t'as repris tes cachets, c'est pas possible autrement!)**Ninie, elle, est une chasseuse de mecs sexy qui ne craint plus rien ni personne **(htray: Ben voyons...)**. Armées d'un pc, elles se donnent corps et âme à la seule mission qui compte pour elles : trouver les derniers mecs, Robert et Jackson, encore disponibles sur Terre.**

Dans leur périple

(htray: semé d'embuches...)**, les deux survivantes **(htray: de l'extrême...) **sont rejointes par les lectrices, lemoniaques **(htray: prêtes à tout)**. Toutes ont désormais un défi impossible à relever : Attendre le fameux threesome (qui n'est pas près d'arriver hihihi)... **(htray: Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va être bon quand il arrivera! Un chapitre tout entier, peut-être même deux à l'allure où on va...)

**Ne dis rien ma co' ! J'avoue j'ai repris des médocs pour ma grippe :D **(htray: ah je m'disais aussi!)

**On vous a laissé l'autre jour sur un suspens insoutenable auquel il est grand temps que nous mettions fin. Mais pas tout de suite, hein ! Tout d'abord****on vous remercie toutes (parce qu'on a pas encore eu de tous :P ) pour vos messages, vos mises en alertes ou favoris. Un énorme MERCI à nos correctrices d'amour Nad, Mary et wam, vous êtes extra les girls. **(htray: Merci merci merci!)

**Et maintenant ... **(htray: And now, Ladies...)

**Ben non c'est pas encore le moment du chapitre, non ... je blaguais lol**

**BONNE LECTURE A VOUS TOUS !**

**Robisous La team Sandwich** (et Jazzisous)

****oooOO**Oooo**

**CHAPITRE 4 :**

JPOV :

**« Que ceux qui n'ont jamais regretté d'avoir vidé leur sac me jettent la première pierre ! »**

- Bon tu te lances où je te torture jusqu'à ce que tu parles ? me lance Jane du haut de son mètre soixante.

Comment une si petite chose peut-elle être aussi effrayante ? Les mains sur les hanches et le regard accusateur, j'ai juste envie de disparaître par dix mètres de fond…

Au lieu de ça, j'inspire en attendant de me faire réprimander dans les formes comme le vilain petit garçon que je suis…

Ma sœur, je l'adore. Mais elle est l'antithèse de chaleureuse, l'opposé de maternelle et le contraire absolu de compassion. Sans oublier sa légendaire diplomatie inexistante.

- Je suis dans la merde, soupirais-je enfin.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et grogne :

- Ça je m'en doutais. Ce que je ne sais pas c'est pourquoi !

- La bonne question serait plutôt pour qui…

Elle m'observe un instant, les connexions semblant se faire à toute vitesse dans son cerveau.

- Ne me dis pas que t'es amoureux de Bella ? dit-elle choquée.

J'arque un sourcil et sans que je ne dise rien, elle comprend.

J'adore ma sœur…

- Putain Jazz ! Sur toutes les femmes qui existent, il faut que tu choisisses celle-là ?

Ou pas…

Enfin, pas tous les jours…

Ai-je oublié de mentionner que Jane déteste cordialement Bella ? Pour de sombres raisons obscures j'en conviens mais avec Jane, une simple coupe de cheveux pas à son goût peut être à l'origine d'une discorde cataclysmique alors…

- Je n'ai pas choisi Jane ! C'est comme ça, je n'y peux rien et je ne peux pas m'en empêcher !

J'ai parlé un peu fort si bien que mes cordes vocales ont fait une distorsion dans les aigus de la puberté.

Elle soupire :

- Putain mais qu'est-ce que vous lui trouvez tous ? Sérieusement, elle est tout ce qu'il y a de plus fade ! Et je suis objective !

Jane objective ? La bonne blague…

De nouveau, j'arque un sourcil en souriant.

- Bon d'accord, peut-être pas objective objective… Et je conçois qu'elle est jolie dans son genre… souffle-t-elle.

Mon sourire s'agrandit. Sans doute un des plus beaux compliments qu'elle ait fait de toute sa vie.

- Depuis longtemps ? me demande-t-elle.

Je baisse le regard et elle comprend de suite.

- De toute façon tu as besoin de prendre de la distance. Me dit-elle en regardant mon sac posé sur le comptoir. Pas avec eux, mais avec la situation. Tu verras les choses différemment avec du recul.

Comment fait-elle pour trouver les mots ou les paroles qui me touchent ?

Sa gentillesse à mon égard est en contradiction avec le regard flamboyant qu'elle me lance.

Et ça m'inquiète.

- Ne fais pas cette tête veux-tu ? On dirait que tu vas à l'abattoir… souffle-t-elle.

Je la regarde droit dans les yeux. Et fronce les sourcils, perplexe.

- Tout à fait possible avec toi.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et remet toutes mes affaires dans mon sac, qu'elle prend dans sa main gauche puis m'attrape le bras avec sa main libre. Elle se dirige vers la chambre d'ami.

- Elle est à toi à une condition ! me dit-elle en ouvrant la porte de la pièce.

Je m'attends au pire avec elle. Je lui fais signe de la tête qu'elle peut poursuivre.

- Toutes tes soirées sont à moi.

Un sourire rayonnant étire ses lèvres. Elle relève la tête et déclare joyeusement.

- Toutes sans exception !

Cette fois, je suis foutu. Je sais pourquoi j'étais inquiet quelques instants auparavant. Quand elle a une idée en tête, elle ne l'a pas ailleurs et en général c'est jamais bon pour moi.

Mais j'ai besoin de me changer les idées et elle sait que je ne lui dirais pas non, je n'ai jamais su lui dire non.

C'est résigné que je lui dis oui.

Elle déballe aussitôt mes affaires et les range dans les tiroirs de la commode. Elle jette mon pc portable sur le lit.

Elle est tarée.

- T'es folle fais gaffe ! Balance pas mon pc commence ça. Il vaut au minimum deux fois le prix de la paire de pompe que tu as aux pieds, m'écris-je.

- Jasper, c'est des Louboutin.

- Des quoi ?

- Louboutin. Impossible que ton pc vaille autant que mes Louboutin. Elles ont été faites par un créateur français de chaussures de luxe et de sacs à main, très connu pour ses semelles….

Mais je ne fais plus attention à ce qu'elle me dit, elle est tarée, c'est bien ce que je disais.

Comme elle voit que je ne l'écoute plus, elle sort de la pièce en marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles et claque la porte derrière elle.

Je me jette sur le lit et souffle un bon coup.

Dans quel merdier me suis-je encore foutu ?

J'ai dû m'endormir un moment car la première chose que je vois en ouvrant les yeux c'est un morceau de tissu. Je me frotte les yeux et y regarde à deux fois. C'est bien un morceau de tissu, enfin une chemise. Qui est tenue par Jane. Elle tend le bras devant mon nez et secoue la main.

- Tu vas finir par prendre cette chemise ? me lance-t-elle en criant.

Je la regarde un peu perdu.

- Jasper, toutes tes soirées sont à moi donc on sort. Tu as une heure pour passer sous la douche et te préparer. Allez hop, on se lève … ILLICO PRESTO ! s'écrie-t-elle.

Comme je ne bouge pas elle me tire par le sweat et quand je suis debout, elle me pousse dans le dos.

Une heure plus tard, je jette un dernier regard dans le miroir de la salle de bain avant de me diriger dans le salon. Quand j'y pénètre ma sœur me fait un signe de main. Elle attend que je fasse le tour de moi-même.

- Je savais que ce pantalon noir serait parfait sur toi. Tu as vraiment un beau petit cul. Dommage que tu sois mon frère !

- Merde Jane, eurk ! Putain maintenant j'ai des images dégueulasses en tête.

Elle éclate de rire et je ne me retiens pas plus longtemps, je me sens puéril mais je lui tire la langue.

- T'es prêt ?

- De toute façon j'ai pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

Un sourire s'étale sur son visage rayonnant.

- Effectivement.

Voilà comment je me retrouve le cul entre deux chaises une heure plus tard. Enfin entre deux chaises est un bien grand mot. C'est plutôt entre Tanya et Irina. La main de Tanya sur ma cuisse gauche tandis que celle d'Irina est sur la droite et c'est à laquelle arrivera le plus vite droit au but.

Ma sœur me regarde un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

Je passe mon doigt sur ma gorge pendant que je la dévisage froidement.

Elle déglutit.

Putain de soirée à la con !

Le lendemain c'est la même chose mais cette fois-ci je me retrouve coincé entre Lauren et Jessica. Et je crois bien que c'est la pire soirée de ma vie.

Ma sœur est une tarée.

La semaine se passe rapidement et mes soirées ont été pour le moins désastreuses. Les amies de ma sœur sont toutes … Je n'ai pas de mots pour les décrire en fait.

Ce soir, j'ai décidé de boire un verre à chaque fois qu'une de ces nanas sortira une connerie. Je crois que je vais être saoul très rapidement. Elles débitent dix conneries à la minute. Je sais maintenant pourquoi je préfère les brunes.

La soirée vient à peine de commencer et j'en suis déjà à ma quatrième bière. Bon dieu, les années 90 n'ont pas seulement été un désastre qu'au niveau musical...

La question de la soirée : "c'est quoi un critérium?" ben un crayon à papier grosse bêtasse!

Non vraiment...

Allez, je retourne dans l'arène des pétasses stupides au possible...

J'en suis à ma sixième, non septième, ou même huitième bière.

Alice, la jolie petite brune qui est en face de moi n'arrête pas de me faire du pied sous la table. Elle se passe sensuellement la langue sur les lèvres à chaque fois que je regarde dans sa direction.

L'alcool me donne chaud.

En plus la blonde assise à côté de moi n'arrête pas de frotter sa main sur mon sexe qui se réveille.

Quoi, je ne suis qu'un homme après tout.

Je fais un signe à Alice pour qu'elle me suive et je m'excuse auprès des filles.

- Désolé, une petite envie pressante.

Je me dirige vers les toilettes pour hommes. Alice me rejoint rapidement, je ne sais pas quelle excuse elle a sorti à ses amies. Mais je m'en fous.

Je la coince contre la porte des toilettes et mon corps, avant de l'embrasser.

On ne peut pas dire que ce soit le baiser du siècle mais la chaleur d'une bouche est toujours plus agréable qu'un écran de PC.

Quand sa langue s'infiltre dans ma bouche, je regrette immédiatement le streaming… Putain c'est pas humain de baver autant ! j'ai clairement l'impression que je suis le premier mec qu'elle embrasse ! Heureusement que l'alcool m'aide à supporter ça… L'alcool mais aussi ce petit bout de métal que je sens sur sa langue.

Il me tarde qu'une seule chose maintenant, c'est de sentir ce même bijou sur ma queue.

J'empoigne son sein à travers sa robe. Enfin, j'essaie… pas évident de trouver tellement ils sont petits. Elle me ferait presque débander…

Heureusement que euh… Georgia… non Heïdi… ou Kate… enfin, la blonde de toute à l'heure m'a bien malaxé la queue pendant plus d'une heure, que j'ai fait l'impasse sur les pornos depuis que je suis chez ma sœur et que j'ai besoin de me vider les couilles.

Je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude, j'aime avoir une petite-amie fixe avec qui sortir et discuter. Je ne suis pas un adepte des plans cul, la preuve en est que je n'ai pas couché avec qui que ce soit depuis neuf longs mois.

Mais que faire d'autre lorsque la seule personne avec qui je désire être est avec un autre ? Surtout si cet autre est votre meilleur ami.

Alice gémit dans ma bouche, je dois avoir fini par trouver son sein.

Tout n'est pas perdu il semblerait…

Sa petite main frotte mon érection à travers mon pantalon et je ne peux retenir un grognement étouffé par sa bouche.

Ça fait du bien de sentir la chaleur d'une main autre que la mienne sur mon membre plus que content de l'attention.

Très vite, elle défait la boucle de ma ceinture et abaisse mon pantalon sur mes genoux. Elle me fait reculer et commence à s'enlever son dessous. Je la stoppe :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ben j'enlève mon string, répond-elle d'une voix agaçante.

Je souris devant son innocente stupidité. Elle croit vraiment que je vais coucher avec elle ?

- Je ne suis pas un garçon facile, suce-moi d'abord, ordonnais-je d'un ton sans réplique.

J'aime à penser que c'est l'alcool qui me fait dire de telles choses.

Oui c'est ça.

Sans alcool, je ne serai pas dans les chiottes avec une inconnue.

Elle hausse les épaules et s'agenouille devant moi. Sa main chaude parcourt mon membre de long en large mais ce n'est pas suffisant, je veux sentir son piercing sur ma peau sensible.

Mes mains s'emparent de sa tête et je lui enfonce ma queue dans la bouche. Pas très gentleman mais putain que c'est bon !

Elle étouffe un gémissement, ma bite tressaute dans sa bouche.

Sa langue percée cajole ma longueur.

Sa salive dégouline le long de mon érection.

C'est finalement un point positif pour elle lorsqu'elle suce.

Mes mains la guide dans un rythme approprié, je ferme les yeux et renverse la tête en arrière, me délectant de la chaleur d'une bouche d'un soir.

Comme toujours lorsque je suis aux portes du plaisir, j'imagine Bella.

Ses cheveux férocement accrochés à mes doigts.

Sa tête avançant et reculant le long de mon membre au rythme que je lui impose.

Sa langue me léchant.

Ses dents me raclant.

Ses soupirs étouffés par ma longueur.

Mon téléphone choisit ce moment pour sonner mais j'y suis presque, pas question de répondre.

Je vois Bella lever ses yeux chocolats, noircis par son désir et sa soif de moi.

Sa main partant à l'exploration de mes couilles.

Son regard toujours ancré dans le mien.

Ma queue entrant et sortant de sa petite bouche rose.

Je resserre mes mains autour de sa tête pour lui faire accélérer le rythme.

J'entends des gémissements de protestation mais n'y prête guère attention.

J'imagine Bella faire le vide dans sa bouche, m'aspirant au plus profond de sa gorge et déglutir lorsque je la remplis totalement.

Ses soupirs mêlés aux miens.

Mon téléphone sonne à nouveau.

Je l'ignore.

J'y suis presque.

Un bip m'annonce un message.

Puis un autre.

Et encore un autre.

Putain de merde je vais pas y arriver !

J'ouvre les yeux et me rappelle ce que je suis en train de faire. Je dégage Alice loin de moi dans une brutalité dont je n'ai pas l'habitude.

- Désolé, ce doit être important, dis-je en sortant mon téléphone de ma poche tandis qu'elle me fusille du regard en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de la main.

Mon téléphone m'informe : deux appels en absence. Edward.

Je vais dans mes messages, deux sont de ma messagerie m'informant qu'un correspondant a tenté de me joindre sans laisser de message. Typiquement Edward et son aversion pour les répondeurs téléphoniques. Le dernier est un sms : « T'es où mec j'ai besoin de toi ! Suis à l'appart, viens ou rappelle stp ! ».

S'il prend la peine de faire un message, c'est que ce doit être important.

- Désolé, je dois filer, dis-je en me rhabillant et sans lui porter la moindre attention.

Je suis un connard.

Ma sœur va me tuer d'avoir fait ça à sa copine.

Je me rue vers le bar sous les protestations inutiles d'une harpie en colère à la recherche de ma sœur que je retrouve en charmante compagnie. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il me semble avant de voir le type trembler de peur et partir en courant la queue entre les jambes.

- Edward m'a appelé, il a besoin de moi, je file, débite-je à toute allure.

- Jazz, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée…

- Moi non plus mais c'est Edward et s'il a besoin de moi, je dois y aller.

Elle acquiesce et son regard se change en colère en regardant derrière moi. Je suis la direction de ses yeux et vois Alice arriver vers nous passablement énervée.

J'embrasse le front de ma sœur avant que sa copine nous rejoigne et que je finisse émasculé.

- J'y vais, je t'aime Jane, merci pour tout !

Et je cours à l'extérieur et m'engouffre dans un taxi qui déposait des clients.

J'arrive en moins de dix minutes à l'appartement.

Heureusement que le bar dans lequel j'étais se trouve dans le quartier.

L'ascenseur met trop de temps à arriver à mon goût.

Je prendrais bien les escaliers mais dans mon état, je ne risque pas d'arriver rapidement.

Arrivé devant la porte, j'extirpe mes clés de la poche.

Mais j'ai du mal à les insérer dans la serrure.

Quand j'entre enfin dans l'appartement, je me dirige vers ma chambre en chancelant.

L'alcool dans mon sang se rappelle à mon bon souvenir.

J'imagine le parfum de Bella.

Sa délicieuse odeur si fruitée.

Elle me percute de plein fouet.

Enfin non, j'ai vraiment percuté Bella de plein fouet.

Putain d'alcool ingurgité !

J'ai juste le réflexe de tendre les bras pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'étale sur le sol.

Malgré l'état brumeux de mon cerveau, je sens qu'elle frémit sous mon toucher.

- Merci Jazz, murmure-telle.

J'ose alors un regard sur elle.

Elle est là.

Dans mes bras.

En serviette.

Les cheveux humides.

De l'eau dégoulinant le long de sa peau.

Je déglutis.

Pris d'une pulsion soudaine, je la ramène contre mon torse.

Et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Sous le coup, elle reste inactive, mais bien vite reprenant ses esprits, elle entoure ses bras autour de ma nuque et m'embrasse fiévreusement.

Sa langue quémande l'entrée à ma bouche.

Que je lui offre volontiers.

Nos langues se mélangent.

Doucement.

Tendrement.

Sensuellement.

Avant de devenir sauvages.

- Ça va ? Je ne vous dérange pas au moins ?

****oooOO**Oooo.**

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui... J'espère que ça vous a plu :)**

**La semaine prochaine je (htray) serai en vacances donc ma Ninie d'amour se chargera de vous poster le chapitre, ça ne change rien pour vous si ce n'est que je ne pourrais probablement pas répondre aux reviews qui seront postées après vendredi!**

**Passez une bonne semaine^^**

**Moment de l'avis des relectrices :**

Nad : Moment de l'avis : Vous êtes cruelles ! Pourquoi vous être arrêter là ? J'ai envie de connaitre la suite ! Les filles, votre fic cartonne. Vous me faites aimer Jasper Bella et Edward ensemble ! :D

Mary : Avis : oh putain.. vous êtes horribles ! nooooooooooooon pas là.. ou alors je veux la chapitre 5 dès que je vous envoie les 4 premiers.. même avis que Nad vous faites d'une pro Robsten, un pro Jazz/Bella/Edward.. je me demande bien comment tout ça va aller.. je sens un excellent lemon à 3 .. ; ou pas... mais bon le « je ne vous dérange pas »Mmmm je sais pas je sens que ça va très chaud..  
>Donc 4 chapitre + un prologue bah j'adore. Bonne description, rythme effréné, lemon très très sympa même pour les plaisirs en solitaire lol.. pauvre Alice tout de même. ; vous l'avez pas ratée ! mais bon Jane m'a l'air.. comment dire... sympa, froide, et très autoritaire une dominante non ? bref hâte de lire la suite.. suis fan<p>

Wam : Last one : Moi c'est simple je vous boude tant que j'ai pas le 5 ! NA !****

**oooOOOooo**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**celine: **htray: Merci pour le message^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plait tout autant que le précédent! ;) Bisous^^ **Ninie : Kikoo toi, alors en fait on t'a pas dit mais ils sont tous hyper bizarre ! Mais c'est normal, nos cerveaux sont déjantés donc ça se ressent sur nos persos qui font que des bêtises hihihi. A lundi pour la suite. Robisous**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Hello les gens.**

**Comme vous le savez ma co' est en vacances** (htray: ben suis pas partie encore, on est que mardi lol!)(Ninie : Oui mais quand je posterai le chapitre tu seras pas là. Na !)**. Elle m'a laissé la responsabilité de vous poster le chapitre que vous attendez toutes. **(htray: euh... à mon avis, c'est pas vraiment celui-là qu'elles attendent... enfin j'dis ça mais j'dis rien...)

**J'ai donc du embaucher Butterfly971 pour nous faire notre intro d'avant chapitre cette semaine. **(htray: comment ça? c'est qui celle-là? Voilà je pars une semaine et déjà tu me remplaces? Je le voyais pourtant depuis quelques temps, ton regard sur moi était différent... tes sourires étaient différents... ta façon de me parler était différente... mais je pensais que tu m'étais fidèle quand même... je suis déçue... et déprimée... et perdue... et chouinante... et seule...tu mmmmm'aimmmmmmes pluuuuuuus comme avaaaaaaaaaant ouinnnnnnnnn!) (Ninie : Nan, mais j'vous jure qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas lire! C'est elle qui me fait des infidélités avec Slakware à peine je suis malade et que j'ai le dos tourné.)

**Il y a longtemps, dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine, deux jeunes (ou vieilles, selon le point de vue...)** (Ninie: On est vieille à 32 ans 1/4 ?) (htray: et à pas tout à fait 27? non elle se prend pour qui ta nouvelle Co'?)(Ninie : C'est maître Yodatterfly tu savais pas !)** femmes, connues sous les noms de Htray et Ninie, **(Ninie: C'est nous ça ma co', t'as vu on est connue) (htray: Yep! dans les galaxies en plus^^)** luttent contre le système monogamique instauré par une morale dépourvue d'évolution. **(Ninie: La monogamie c'est tabou, on y viendra tous à bout ! Allez on le scande haut et fort !) (htray; euh... t'es sûre? non parce qu'on pourrait se faire mal aux amygdales en criant nan? )(Ninie : Et au vagin aussi d'ailleurs faut que j'aille prendre soin du mien)** Dans leur quête d'un renversement du monde et d'une prise de pouvoir sur la galaxie, elles sont aidées par la fédération fanfictionnienne, **(Ninie: Allez mes petites perverses en puissance, venez vous joindre à nous :D )** et tentent de rallier diplomatiquement les lectrices à leur cause. Ayant obtenues l'aval de trois des politiciennes les plus influentes de l'univers, Nad, Mary et Wam, **(Ninie : Et comment qu'elles ont vite retournées leurs vestes les pro-robsten ) (htray: hahahahahaha c'est clair! A la fin du prologue déjà mdr!)** elles sont à présent sur le point de réussir leur opération de lavage de cerveau sur les simples diseuses de commentaires, la tribu des revieweuses. **(Ninie : Nous sommes sur la bonne voix ma co', continuons notre propagande threesome! )** Le monde est actuellement à la recherche de héros ou héroïnes qui pourront les empêcher de réaliser leur infâme projet polygamique de saccage de petites culottes. **(Ninie : Mouahahahahaha ! *rire satanique* Vous n'êtes pas prête d'en trouver ! Les héros sont tous emprisonnés dans les bandes dessinées !)(htray: bof le com de ta nouvelle copine ma Co'... non franchement... moyen quoi... ppppfffffffffffffffffffff... j'aurais pu largement faire mieux c'est sûr... Et sinon euh... elle fait celui de la semaine prochaine aussi?)(Ninie : J'sais pas faudrait lui demander!)

**Voici donc le fameux chapitre tant attendu !**(htray: non non je t'assure, c'est pas celui-là qu'elles attendent...)

**Bonne lecture à vous et rendez-vous la semaine prochaine ...ou pas !** (htray: lol toi elles t'auront peut-être tuée de leur infliger ça... mais moi je serais là^^)(Ninie : Mouais ... pas cool, tu l'as fais exprès de partir en vacances hein ?)

**Robisous la team sandwich et Butterfly971** (htray: Merci Alex pour cette intro star wars! et je ris d'avance de la review que tu vas nous pondre! Biz!)

**CHAPITRE 5 :**

JPOV :

**« Que ceux qui n'ont jamais regretté un baiser me jettent la première pierre ! »**

Le moment que je suis en train de vivre n'a aucun égal. Je suis sur un petit nuage de bien-être et de bonheur. Un feu d'artifice explose au fond de mon ventre, m'éveillant brusquement, me ramenant à la vie.

Je tiens Bella dans mes bras.

Enfin !

Et c'est comme si c'était sa place en définitive.

Nos corps se moulent avec une justesse sans pareille.

Elle est faite pour moi.

Et je suis fait pour elle.

Rien ne peut aller contre ça.

Tandis que nos langues s'apprivoisent, lentes, délicates, aimantes, ses mains s'agrippent à mes cheveux pour me coller encore plus à elle. Je gémis de bonheur en m'accrochant désespérément à ses hanches.

Combien de fois ai-je rêvé de ce moment ?

Au moins des centaines de fois…

Par jour…

Et ce rêve est enfin réel jusqu'à ce que…

- Ça va ? Je ne vous dérange pas au moins ?

Je sursaute, tout comme Bella et nous nous retournons ensemble vers Edward, debout de l'autre côté du salon, les bras croisés sur le torse et le regard inquisiteur.

C'est à ce moment-là que les effets de la boisson se dissipent, me laissant juste le goût amer de la trahison au fond de ma gorge.

Merde !

J'attrape les épaules dénudées de Bella pour la pousser loin de moi et me tourne vers mon meilleur ami.

Ça ne sent pas bon pour moi.

Ni pour elle.

Pas du tout.

Il est furieux, je peux le voir dans ses yeux qui nous fusillent et nous clouent sur place. Ses poings sont fermés, faisant ressortir les jointures blanches des os de sa main. Sa bouche est crispée en une ligne mécontente et sa mâchoire est contractée.

- Edward … C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !

Putain, je suis pathétique.

Un vrai lâche.

Je me dégoûte.

J'ai honte.

- Bien sûr que c'est ce qu'il croit ! rétorque Bella passablement énervée en me regardant.

Elle tente de se rapprocher de moi.

Mais je recule jusqu'à me cogner dans le mur.

Elle est blessée, je le vois à ses yeux.

Je suis à cran.

Edward respire difficilement.

La tension monte dans la pièce.

- J'ai changé d'avis. Gronde-t-il.

Bella écarquille les yeux.

- Non ! crie-t-elle en colère.

Elle secoue la tête de droite à gauche en signe de dénégation.

- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas, c'est au-dessus de mes forces ! se justifie-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Je ne comprends rien. Pourquoi s'excuse-t-il ?

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés et les tire lorsqu'il en arrive aux extrémités.

- C'était ton idée je te rappelle !

- Je sais Bella, finit-il par murmurer. J'ai changé d'avis.

Elle va se planter devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, prête à exploser de rage.

Je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlent, je ne comprends rien, mais les voir se déchirer ainsi à cause de moi me brise le cœur.

- Je suis désolé, dis-je alors qu'ils se retournent vers moi.

Je sens le regard colérique de mon ami mais je ne peux détourner mes yeux de Bella. J'y lis de la tendresse à mon égard mais aussi une grande et profonde déception tandis qu'elle penche la tête sur le côté en une supplique silencieuse de ne pas en dire plus.

Je me déteste déjà pour ce que je vais faire avant même d'avoir ouvert la bouche.

- Je sais que ça n'excuse rien mais j'ai vraiment trop bu et… je…

Je me coupe pour prendre une profonde inspiration. Le plus dur est à venir, cela me crève déjà le cœur.

- Je regrette, je n'aurais pas dû, mentis-je effrontément.

J'entends un hoquet de stupeur parvenant de la bouche de Bella. Je m'en veux, vraiment, de mentir comme ça mais je ne veux pas qu'ils se disputent à cause de moi, seulement parce que je n'ai pas été capable de garder mes distances. Si j'avais su, jamais je ne serais revenu, et surtout pas dans un tel état d'ébriété.

- Tu n'es pas le seul fautif, s'exclame Edward.

Le prenant pour elle et sous le coup de la colère, elle le bouscule vivement.

- Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi ?

Il attrape ses poignets quand elle commence à frapper son torse.

Elle le tape tout en lui criant dessus. Ses petits poings le percutant encore et encore, d'abord avec force et précision puis de plus en plus doucement à mesure qu'elle laisse la peine la submerger.

Je n'ose même pas imaginer à quel point elle doit se sentir coupable et lui, trahi.

Il secoue la tête.

Ils ne se lâchent pas du regard.

C'en est déroutant.

Puis la colère revient subitement, comme elle est partie.

Leurs cris emplissent l'appartement.

Et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Je les regarde silencieusement.

Se cracher les pires choses aux visages.

Des choses qu'ils ne pensent pas.

Des paroles blessantes.

Un mot en amène un autre.

- Tu m'avais promis que tu ferais un effort. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? lui demande-t-elle en adoucissant le ton.

Elle caresse son visage de sa main. Il penche la tête, profitant du contact, et ferme les yeux avant de les ouvrir pour la darder d'un regard plus déterminé que jamais.

- Tu m'avais dit que tu attendrais encore quelques jours. Tu voulais être sûre de toi !

- Je le suis, c'est ce que je veux.

- On fait une énorme erreur ! Regarde-nous on se dispute déjà.

Elle respire difficilement.

Tentant de réfréner la colère qui s'empare de son corps.

- Tu me fais une crise de jalousie pour un baiser ? Pour un incident futile ? hurle-t-elle.

Futile.

Le mot se répercute dans tout mon être et mes jambes plient sous le coup de la douleur. Elle vient de mettre mon cœur au supplice, l'écartelant de ses mains frêles, plantant ses ongles délicats dans la chair de ce muscle vital, le jetant au sol pour le briser avant de sauter dessus telle une enragée pour le mettre en miettes.

J'ai mal.

Très mal.

Horriblement mal

Je recule et seul le mur me retient de tomber. Je ferme les yeux et des larmes de désespoir commencent à couler silencieusement le long de mes joues.

Je les entends crier, hurler, se justifier, argumenter mais je n'écoute plus rien.

Un seul mot résonne dans ma tête.

Futile.

Et moi qui vivais le plus beau moment de toute mon existence, ma bouche contre la sienne, nos langues emmêlées.

Futile.

Comment ai-je pu me tromper à ce point sur ce baiser ?

Futile.

De très vieilles histoires reviennent sur le tapis. Ils sont aveuglés par la colère, ne pouvant se retenir la dispute atteint des points culminants entre eux.

Je reprends peu à peu conscience de la situation, j'essuie mes larmes et m'avance vers eux.

J'essaie de m'interposer mais à peine ai-je fait un mouvement vers eux et ouvert la bouche, qu'Edward braille ces mots vers moi :

- Ne t'en mêle pas, tu as assez fait de mal comme ça !

Je déglutis.

Je ne veux pas envenimer les choses.

Je ne veux pas mettre leur amour en péril.

Mais aucun d'eux ne veut faire un effort.

Il leur suffit pourtant de faire un pas vers l'autre. Un tout petit compromis. Il n'y a qu'eux pour ne pas voir à quel point ils s'aiment et sont faits pour être ensemble.

Chacun d'eux se disant victimes. Ils hurlent de plus en plus fort. Des larmes perlent le visage de Bella. Ses yeux sont injectés de sang. Je me retiens de la consoler. Edward tente de la prendre dans ses bras en la voyant dans cet état. Mais ça reprend de plus belle.

Les mots portent des coups bas.

La guerre a éclaté.

La guerre est déclarée.

Je suis totalement démuni face à leurs cris.

Je suis le seul fautif.

Tout est de ma faute s'ils en sont là.

Si seulement je m'en étais tenu à ma résolution première de quitter cet appartement au lieu d'aller me réfugier chez ma sœur, nous n'en serions pas là.

Ils ne seraient pas en train de se déchirer sous mes yeux impuissants.

- Je vais partir ! crié-je à mon tour pour les arrêter.

Ils me regardent tous deux, effrayés et interrogatifs.

Au moins, ils ne se crient plus dessus.

C'est déjà un bon point pour moi. Mais alors que leur attention est portée sur moi, je me sens défaillir. Mon cœur rate un battement ou deux tandis que je poursuis d'une seule traite:

- Je vais déménager. Je vais préparer mes affaires dès ce soir, j'irai chez Jane en attendant de trouver un autre endroit où aller mais je vous en prie, tout est de ma faute, arrêter de vous disputer à cause de moi !

Je reprends ma respiration à la fin de ma déclaration et leur jette un regard interrogatif.

Les larmes de Bella coulent encore plus abondamment que précédemment, ses sanglots qu'elle n'est plus en mesure de retenir retentissent autour de nous, martelant mon cœur meurtri tel des coups de poignard plantés incessamment en son centre.

Edward, lui, baisse la tête et la secoue de gauche à droite, comme exaspéré par ma résolution.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de partir, balance-t-il d'une voix sortie d'outre-tombe.

Je connais bien mon ami et rien qu'au son de sa voix, je sais qu'il se retient de toutes ses forces pour ne pas craquer.

Bella se retourne violemment vers lui et renifle dédaigneusement.

- D'accord ! Alors si j'ai bien compris, c'est moi qui pars ! OK !

Maintenant, ce n'est plus la peine qui inonde ses joues mais la rage. La colère déforme ses traits. Son si doux visage est comme tatoué de haine.

Elle balance sa serviette sur le sol.

Et se dirige vers la chambre d'Edward.

Je ne peux pas empêcher mon regard de parcourir ses formes.

Elle est si tentante.

Même en colère.

Putain mais comment je peux penser à elle de cette façon dans ces circonstances?

Je ne suis qu'un putain de salaud nombriliste!

Edward me bouscule.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je m'étais déplacé.

Il ramasse la serviette et lui court après.

J'entends leurs voix :

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire Bella ! s'énerve-t-il.

- Oh pitié ! C'est exactement ce que tu as voulu dire !

- D'accord mais je ne le pensais pas ! Comme pour beaucoup des choses que je t'ai dites ce soir !

Son ton se fait plus suppliant, plus désespéré aussi. Je reprends ma place contre le mur et ferme les yeux à nouveau. Je me sens mal. Je ne suis qu'un connard égoïste dans toute sa splendeur.

Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été capable de garder ma langue dans ma bouche ?

- Je ne suis plus d'accord ! s'insurge Edward.

- Tu étais d'accord. On en a parlé assez longtemps. C'est mûrement réfléchi, s'écrie-t-elle tandis qu'elle commence à rassembler ses effets personnels dans un sac de voyage qui était sous le lit.

- Eh, bien j'ai changé d'avis maintenant ! hurle Edward tout en revenant vers moi.

Il s'empare de la poignée tout en me lançant un regard lourd de reproche et de haine qui me donne littéralement envie de m'enfuir loin de lui et de toute cette situation.

Mais ce serait lâche...

La porte de leur chambre se claque violemment et je n'entends plus que leurs cris étouffés. Des objets tombent au sol ou sont balancés contre les murs. J'entends du verre se briser et des cris, toujours ces cris qui me perforent la poitrine de part en part.

Comment en est-on arrivé là ?

Pour un simple baiser.

Futile qui plus est…

Je suis comme cloué par la situation, incapable du moindre mouvement tellement je souffre et culpabilise alors je reste là, dans le couloir en face de la porte et j'attends.

J'attends je ne sais quel miracle qui fasse que la situation se décante.

J'attends que les cris cessent.

J'attends qu'ils prennent conscience qu'ils sont en train de se déchirer pour du futile.

J'attends qu'ils s'en prennent à moi, seul responsable de ce carnage.

J'attends qu'ils déversent leur haine et leur rage sur le vrai coupable de cette tragédie.

Mais au lieu de cela, Bella ouvre la porte de leur chambre et revient vers moi avant de la claquer en un fracas assourdissant me faisant sursauter.

Elle a enfilé un jeans et un pull.

Elle balance son sac de voyage sur le dos.

Des larmes envahissent ses magnifiques yeux.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

J'amorce alors un mouvement vers elle.

Mais c'est elle qui fuit cette fois.

- C'est trop tard maintenant, tu n'avais qu'à t'en apercevoir avant, me crie-t-elle avant de s'enfuir en courant.

La porte d'entrée claque.

Et je m'écroule au sol.

Elle est partie.

La porte qui nous sépare avec Edward n'est pas suffisamment épaisse pour étouffer ses hurlements de désespoir. C'est comme si quelqu'un était en train de lui arracher le cœur à mains nues et sans anesthésie. Ses cris de souffrance se changent bientôt en pleurs et sanglots étouffés pour finalement devenir des cris de rage. Il s'attaque bientôt au mobilier, jetant, cassant, balançant les objets, les meubles tout en hurlant. Les sons qu'il émet sont inhumains. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a une bête en colère qui est en lui présentement.

Quant à moi, je pleure.

Longuement et abondamment sans savoir comment ni à quel moment je parviens à m'arrêter.

****oooOO**Oooo.**

**Ne me cherchez pas... je suis partie me cacher ! **

**Ma co' Htray ayant eu la bonne idée de partir en vacances sans m'emmener dans sa valise, j'ai décidé de quitter le pays sous escorte policière.**

**Pour celles et ceux (on peut toujours rêver) qui souhaitent venir papoter avec nous ou voir l'avancé des chapitres, les bannières, les phrases de début de chapitre... RDV sur notre page FB (supprimer les espaces)  
><strong>

**https : / / www . facebook . com / pages / Team-Sandwich / 321289924578973**

**Passez une bonne semaine^^**

**Moment de l'avis des relectrices :**

Mary : et bien wow... quand vous les faites s'engueuler vous faites pas semblant ! Edward aurait-il eu une idée de plan à trois et puis se serait-il ravisé après ? Il me semble mais Bella a l'air d'avoir des sentiments pour lui aussi bizarre en tout cas je fonce sur le chapitre 6 merci les filles.. mais vous êtes de vrai sadique avec ces trois là.. j'adore Jasper et ces putains de questions réponses qu'il se donne et auxquelles il répond..mdrrr

Wam : Ca dérape… Ca pète… Ca claque … on s'ennuie pas hein… ^^ J'aimerai bien savoir d'où vient l'initiative… quo meme…. *file se faire le 6*

Nad : Euh… Waow, la dispute de fous ! :p Comme dit Mary, vous ne faites pas semblant de les faire se disputer ! :o Maintenant, ils sont tous les trois tous seuls dans leur malheur ! J'ouvre vite le chapitre 6 ! :)

**oooOOOooo**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Celine : **Ninie : Kikoo toi, Merci pour ta review. En ce qui concerne Alice c'est ma co' qui s'est acharnée sur elle, mais je dois dire que j'ai adoré :D Effectivement c'est Edward qui a débarqué et tu as pu voir sa réaction ;) Robisous.

**Jane Doe :** Ninie : Kikoo, Merci pour ta review. Désolée je ne connais pas ton petit pseudo ou nom donc tu seras notre Jane Doe à nous ;) Tu as eu ta réponse et j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue qu'Edward n'est pas appelé pour faire participer Jasper :P Ça aurait été trop facile sinon :D Robisous.

**Béatrice :** Kikoo toi, Merci pour ta review. C'est vrai que les amies de sa soeur ne sont pas un cadeau :P Mais je connais des secrétaires qui ne savant pas ce qu'est un criterium ;) Hein ma co' ? Cette phrase est d'ailleurs tiré d'un mail que ma co' m'a envoyé un jour après être sortie d'une réunion de travail. Robisous.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Hello tout le monde !**

***Flash Info*  
><strong>

**Les archives historiques nous apprennent qu'à travers les siècles des gens ont mystérieusement disparu. Il y a autant d'explications que de pays où cela s'est produit. Voici le dernier incident mettant en scène ce genre de disparitions.**

**Ninie était une co' formidable qui vivait à Fanfictionland quelque part en FF . net. Elle était encline à se vanter de ses prouesses en matière de langue et, le 5 février 2012, elle fut mise au défi par sa co', la marchande de bonheur, de poster le cinquième chapitre de leur histoire.**

**Ninie accepta et posta donc ce fameux chapitre alors que son amie la quittait pour une semaine de vacances à se prélasser dans la neige. Ninie posta facilement ce document sur FF, qui pour une fois fonctionnait très bien.**

**Soudain, alors qu'elle était seulement à 5 heures après le postage et que son escorte policière avait leurs yeux fixés sur elle, Ninie sembla s'évaporer au milieu de nulle part. Elle poussa un horrible cri d'effroi. Et disparut alors complètement. Nad, Mary et Wam l'ont cherché frénétiquement mais n'ont pu trouver aucune trace de leur amie qui semblait s'être volatilisée dans les airs juste sous leurs yeux. Une fouille poussée ultérieure de la zone FF a abouti aux mêmes résultats et on n'a plus jamais revu Ninie.**

**Sa co' Htray vit maintenant des jours paisibles à Fanfictionland.**

Euh les gens? c'est quoi c't'histoire? Je rentre d'une semaine de vacances paisibles et aucune trace de ma Co' d'amour Virginie?

Pas un mail...

Pas une photo...

Pas un sms...

Rien...

Néant...

Alors je suis au bord du désespoir... Je l'ai cherchée partout... Dans les boites où elle a l'habitude d'aller... Sous la couche épaisse de neige... Sur facebook aussi...

Je sais pas ce que vous lui avez fait durant ma semaine d'absence mais franchement, je suis pas contente du tout du tout du tout!

Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire, je veux rien savoir, vous vous démerdez comme vous voulez mais vous me la retrouvez avant la semaine prochaine sinon pas de chapitre! COMPRIS?

**BONNE LECTURE A VOUS TOUS !**

**Robisous La team Sandwich **(et Jazzisous!)

******oooOO**Oooo****

**CHAPITRE 6 :**

JPOV :

_**« Que ceux qui n'ont jamais eu l'air misérable sans elle à leur côté me jettent la première pierre! »**_

La porte d'entrée claque.

L'atmosphère est tendue et oppressante dans l'appartement.

Edward attrape une photo de nous trois sur la bibliothèque et la balance à travers la pièce. Je sursaute alors qu'elle atterrit contre le mur et se fracasse au sol.

- T'es content ? me hurle-t-il. T'as eu ce que tu voulais ? Je t'ai appelé pour te prévenir que Peter était à l'hosto après un accident de voiture mais j'aurais mieux fait de te laisser où tu étais, me hurle-t-il. T'as tout bousillé entre nous.

Il se rapproche de moi et me bouscule violemment.

- T'es un vrai connard, mec. Tu ne pouvais pas nous foutre la paix ?

J'essaie de m'esquiver vers la droite mais il me rattrape par le col de la chemise et m'envoie son poing dans la tronche.

Mon premier réflexe est de balancer le poing vers l'avant.

Ce dernier atterrit directement dans la joue droite de mon ami.

Il rétorque en m'envoyant un direct dans l'estomac.

Aïe ! Putain ça fait mal !

J'ai du mal à retrouver mon souffle après ce coup alors je fais un balayage du pied sur la jambe sur laquelle il est en appui.

Au moment où il se sent tomber en arrière il m'agrippe le bras ce qui nous déséquilibre tous les deux. Et nous nous étalons de tout notre long, couché sur le sol, Edward explose de rire. Ce son est tellement communicatif que j'éclate de rire aussi.

Au bout d'un moment, toujours allongé sur le sol l'un à côté de l'autre, dans un silence relativement stressant, relativement pesant même, je ne peux m'empêcher de dire :

- Je suis désolé.

Edward secoue la tête et reste muré dans le silence.

Les jours passent et se ressemblent.

C'est dans ce même silence que je le retrouve tous les jours depuis qu'elle est partie quand je franchis la porte de l'appartement.

Quand je sors de ma chambre.

Quand je passe devant lui.

J'évite Edward au maximum, car le voir dans cet état, me rend encore plus malade que je ne le suis. Je passe mes journées au boulot, alors que normalement je travaille de chez nous et quand il est l'heure de rentrer, je vais voir Peter à l'hosto. Mais il faut bien rentrer à un moment ou à un autre.

Il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même et je ne suis pas mieux autant l'avouer, il ne se passe pas un instant sans que je ne pense à elle.

Sans que je ne revois son sourire étincelant quand je ferme les yeux.

Sans que je ne renifle l'odeur de son gel douche et de son shampoing quand je suis dans la salle de bain.

Sans que je n'essaie de la joindre sur son téléphone.

Mais je suis trop lâche.

Alors je raccroche avant qu'elle ne décroche.

Quand elle est en cours, je sais que son téléphone est éteint. Je tombe donc directement sur son répondeur mais je ne laisse jamais de messages. J'écoute juste le son de sa voix.

Elle me manque.

Elle nous manque.

J'ai l'impression de dépérir d'heures en heures, en fait, ce n'est pas une impression. Je dépéris. A mesure que les jours, les heures, les minutes, les secondes s'écoulent.

Je l'ai perdu elle.

Mais lui aussi.

Nous nous sommes perdus.

J'ai du mal à comprendre comment on a pu en arriver là, surtout si ce baiser était si futile.

Le mot résonne toujours et encore dans ma tête.

Et ça fait mal.

Mal à mon égo.

Mal à mon cœur.

Mal à mon corps.

Mal à mon âme.

C'est comme si un trente-trois tonnes m'était passé dessus.

Comme si j'avais percuté de plein fouet un mur.

Comme si je m'étais fait lacérer de l'intérieur.

Jour après jour.

Encore et encore.

Toujours plus fort.

Et ça fait mal.

Je me sens si seul.

Je ferme les yeux.

Je l'imagine allongée à côté de moi, je sais que ce n'est pas une bonne chose, que je ne devrais pas car elle n'est pas mienne. Mais je ne sais pas quand je la reverrai.

Et puis je me sens tellement seul.

Je m'accroche à chaque mot qu'elle a dit avant de claquer la porte.

Et personne ne peut entrer dans ma tête comme elle.

Elle a raison.

C'est trop tard maintenant, je n'avais qu'à m'en apercevoir avant.

Mais maintenant, je comprends.

Je l'ai perdu elle.

Je l'ai perdu lui.

En plein milieu de la nuit alors que d'autres dorment tranquillement, moi je suis réveillé. Depuis qu'elle est partie, j'ai du mal à dormir, le sommeil me fuit. Ces derniers temps, j'ai retrouvé mes deux amours.

Ma tasse de café et mon pc portable.

J'évite Edward au maximum, car le voir dans cet état, me rend encore plus malade que je ne le suis.

Mais lorsque la nuit apparaît, que le silence inonde l'appartement, que les larmes ont cessé de couler, alors je le rejoins.

Je le retrouve quand la pièce est juste éclairée par la lune.

Il est sur le canapé, il ne dort plus dans sa chambre depuis qu'elle est partie.

Trop de souvenirs sûrement.

Sa respiration est lente et je m'assois près de lui pour vérifier qu'il dort. Il est allongé sur le ventre, la tête posée sur un bras, les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte.

Pour la première fois, il fait plus que son âge.

Je me demande qui il est vraiment, quand il n'est pas ce connard arrogant, ni ce crétin, ni ce con qu'il est devenu depuis qu'elle a passée la porte, quand il n'a aucun rôle à tenir.

Quelle que soit la réponse, il me plaît.

C'est plus facile à admettre maintenant, dans le noir, après tout ce qui vient de se passer.

Il n'est pas particulièrement souriant, ni même agréable en ce moment.

Mais il est mal, désespéré et, même s'il l'a perdu, il n'a pas le droit d'être cette petite chose fragile qu'il est en ce moment.

Moi aussi je souffre.

Plus qu'il ne s'en doute.

Je m'endors en regardant les muscles de son dos se soulever et s'abaisser au rythme de sa respiration. Je me réveille en ayant mal partout.

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux, la lumière m'aveugle. Mes muscles sont engourdis et mes fesses me font mal. C'est comme si je m'étais endormi en position assise. Tandis que mes yeux papillonnent, s'habituant à la clarté du jour, je me rends compte que j'ai effectivement dormi assis. Le dos contre le canapé, la tête renversée en arrière sur le flanc d'Edward, le cul au sol et les jambes repliées contre moi.

Je me rappelle être venu regarder Edward dormir aux alentours de quatre heures du matin. Mon seul but était de trouver le sommeil. Lui seul parvient à me faire oublier quelque peu la douleur et le manque. Bien sûr ils sont toujours là, quelque part, enfouis en moi, se délectant chaque jour un peu plus de mon désespoir, se nourrissant de ma peine, me rendant plus misérable d'heure en heure. Lui seul, sa présence, rien que de respirer l'air de la même pièce suffit à me redonner l'espoir qu'un jour je pourrais l'oublier. C'est pour cela que je le rejoignais chaque nuit mais durant celle-ci, je ne me souviens pas m'être assis à ses côtés et encore moins m'être endormi.

Je me lève doucement, sans bruit, pour ne pas le réveiller. Je le regarde encore quelques secondes avant d'avancer ma main pour caresser sa joue et la barbe qui y a élu domicile depuis son départ. Je lui souris, tendrement, même misérable il n'en reste pas moins un bel homme.

C'est à ce moment-là que ça me percute de plein fouet. Ce que je ressens, ce n'est pas normal. C'est mon meilleur ami, je ne peux pas être... non impossible. Je l'aime oui mais je ne suis pas amoureux de lui.

Et pourtant, en le voyant comme ça, endormi, blessé, souffrant et le cœur brisé, je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir le prendre dans mes bras pour le consoler, le cajoler et lui faire tout oublier.

Et certainement pas de la même façon que je m'y prendrais avec Emmett dans cette même situation.

J'ai besoin de recul.

J'ai besoin de m'éloigner, avant qu'il ne remarque ma présence à ses côtés ou pire encore mes sentiments à son égard.

J'ai surtout besoin de changer d'air, de m'éclaircir les idées.

J'ai l'impression d'être oppressé, de manquer d'air, de suffoquer, de m'étouffer. Ça ne peut plus durer comme ça. Je dois me ressaisir, pour lui, pour elle, pour nous, mais surtout et avant tout pour moi.

Une douche et un café plus tard, me voici à l'air libre. Rejoignant le parc, pour dépenser toute cette énergie que je n'ai plus. Mais j'ai besoin de me changer les idées, alors autant reprendre les bonnes habitudes.

L'oxygène qui emplit mes poumons me fait un bien fou.

J'ai l'impression de revivre.

D'être un homme nouveau.

Je suis prêt à reconquérir le cœur de celle qui fait battre le nôtre.

Je suis prêt à affronter tout ce qui viendra se mettre sur mon chemin.

Fort de ma nouvelle détermination, je prends un rythme de course plus rapide. Mes pas se font plus pressants. Je retrouve cette énergie qui m'avait quitté quand la porte avait claqué derrière elle.

C'est essoufflé et hors d'haleine que je regagne l'appartement.

Mais ce que je vois en ouvrant la porte d'entrée, me laisse un goût amer en travers de la gorge.

Edward est affalé comme une loque sur le canapé, le goulot d'une bouteille de whisky à la bouche. A ses pieds traînent d'autres cadavres de bouteilles qui n'étaient pas là ce matin.

Sous le choc, je claque la porte d'entrée un peu trop fort.

Il enlève alors la bouteille à sa bouche et s'essuie avec la manche de son pull. Il récupère une chose difforme, ressemblant à un tee-shirt, à côté de lui et le renifle, avant de frotter son visage dedans. Il ne s'est pas rasé et sûrement pas lavé depuis plusieurs jours à voir son état lamentable.

Je m'approche doucement de lui.

Il a l'air si désemparé que c'en est douloureux.

Il lève le regard vers moi et dit :

- Elle t'aime aussi tu sais, bredouille-t-il.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut dire.

- J'ai mis longtemps à comprendre pourquoi les choses ont foiré mais maintenant je sais. Elle t'aime. Comme elle m'aime. Pareil. Tu comprends?

Je hoche la tête même si ce qu'il dit n'atteint pas mon cerveau.

- Et toi tu l'aimes aussi n'est-ce pas? me demande-t-il doucement.

Son regard est tendre, bien qu'embrumé par l'alcool. Il n'y a aucune animosité dans son ton alors j'acquiesce, ce n'est pas la peine de mentir. Il a pu voir de ses propres yeux que j'étais dans un état lamentable.

Tout autant que lui.

- Alors allons la récupérer. Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle, je l'aime tu comprends? Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, tu es bien plus que mon meilleur ami. La seule solution c'est que nous soyons ensemble, tous les trois.

Je tombe des nues. Est-il réellement en train de me dire les mots que je rêve d'entendre depuis des mois?

Je ne m'attendais sûrement pas à ça en revenant de mon jogging.

Il se relève et titube un peu avant de reposer la bouteille qu'il avait en main sur la table basse. Il s'approche de moi, d'un pas sûr et déterminé que je ne lui ai pas vu depuis des jours. Il a pris une décision et il s'y tiendra, je connais suffisamment son entêtement pour en être sûr. Il n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi maintenant. Je suis comme statufié, incapable du moindre mouvement.

- Tu comprends Jazz? sourit-il pour la première fois depuis ce qui me semble une éternité. Toi, elle et moi. Tous les trois.

Encore une fois je suis incapable de bouger. Trop de questions se bousculent dans ma tête.

Lentement, il lève les mains et prends mon visage en coupe. Son front se pose sur le mien. Je peux sentir son haleine alcoolisée mais peu importe, il sait très bien ce qu'il est en train de faire, j'en suis persuadé. Je reste immobile, les bras ballants tandis que mes lèvres s'entrouvrent d'anticipation et que ma respiration s'accélèrent.

- Tu comprends Jazz? redemande-t-il en frottant son nez contre le mien.

- Oui, réussis-je à souffler contre sa bouche et le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire et, raffermissant sa prise autour de ma tête, viennent emprisonner ma lèvre inférieure qu'elles sucent lentement et tendrement. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse porter par ce baiser, d'abord doux et aérien puis de plus en plus gourmand. Mes mains viennent agripper ses hanches pour le rapprocher plus de moi, pour le sentir tout contre moi mais je n'ai pas réalisé que, dans mon élan, je percuterai le mur de plein fouet.

Je le sens sourire en soupirant contre ma bouche, il enfouit ses mains dans mes cheveux, sa langue caressant mes lèvres à la recherche de la mienne. Je gémis en lui donnant l'accès, nos lèvres se meuvent l'une contre l'autre et nos langues tournoient ensemble. Il n'est pas question de bataille, d'une ayant le dessus sur l'autre comme c'est souvent le cas mais d'amour. Je le sens, je le sais, tout comme je l'ai su en embrassant Bella. Mes mains passent dans son dos, sous son tee-shirt et je l'entends haleter tandis que je le caresse et le griffe.

Nous nous séparons à bout de souffle, nos fronts joints. Haletant, j'ouvre les yeux pour rencontrer deux billes vertes me fixant amusées. Je souris, ma main venant caresser sa joue.

- Allons-la chercher Jazz, murmure-t-il.

- D'accord, mais d'abord tu vas me faire le plaisir de prendre une douche. Parce que j'ai beau te trouver parfait, en ce moment je dirais plutôt que tu sens vraiment, mais vraiment le chacal. Lui réponds-je en me pinçant le nez.

Il rigole et s'éloigne.

Il se dirige en chancelant un peu vers la salle de bain et il me fait un clin d'œil.

- Je t'attends, dit-il avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Encore une fois, je suis statufié.

L'eau de la douche se fait entendre et je ne peux m'empêcher de l'imaginer nu sous celle-ci.

J'ai bien envie de le rejoindre, après tout rien ne m'en empêche et j'ai besoin d'une douche aussi. J'ai sué comme un bœuf à courir dans le parc.

Mais est-ce vraiment ce qu'il attend?

N'allons-nous pas un peu vite?

****oooOO**Oooo.**

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui... J'espère que ça vous a plu :)**

**Passez une bonne semaine^^**

**Moment de l'avis des relectrices :**

Mary : wow.. putain là vous me laissez sur le cul ! Je me doutais que vos esprits pervers allaient nous jouer un tour comme celui-là mais entre le penser et le lire wow.. j'ai très chaud là tout d'un coup.. moi qui suis un fana des Edella bah imaginer Jasper et Edward faire des trucs ensemble c'est wow hot pour ne pas dire plus.. en plus vos descriptions me permettent d'imaginer et de visualiser ce qu'il se passe comme si j'étais un morceau du décors ! j'aime beaucoup beaucoup.. bah va falloir que j'attende la suite maintenant.. je veux savoir ce qu'il va se passer dans cette douche MOI.. en tout cas merci

Wam : *mode perverse ON* un treesome ! Moi je l'aime cette Bella ! :P *fait la danse de la joie en partant à la douche avec Ed et Jazz*

Nad : Olala ! Ca chauffe ! Va y aller ou pas y aller sous la douche le Jasper ? Question super importante ! Bon, j'ai hâte qu'ils aillent retrouver Bella aussi, parce que vu comme les baisers sont hot je n'arrive pas à imaginer dans quel état je serai après avoir lu un threesome !

**oooOOOooo**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Jackson Rathbone: ****Ninie :** Kikoo Jackson, Hummmmmmmm quelle chance que tu nous aies contacté. Tu nous en vois enchanté. Je ne te parlerai pas d'Alex, tu sais, elle n'est pas assez bien pour toi. On est mieux ma co' et moi… J'adore ton idée avec Ernesto ! D'ailleurs comment as-tu deviné que c'est le petit nom de mon vibro ? Non, trève de plaisanterie alex j'ai encore une fois rigolé à mort avec ta review. Tu es vraiment Exceptionnelle. Avec un grand E. A demain pour le chapitre. Robisous. **htray: ***voix sexy un peu rauque genre sortie de l'orgasme* Hey you! Glad to see you here! I'm very excited to meet you, it's like a (wet) dream coming true you know... I just wished you weren't a stupid joke made in Alex... rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Bref ma coupine est folle. J'avais une coupine qui s'appelait Alex. Un papillon des îles. Elle était sympa. Bon délire. Toujours le mot pour faire rire. Un jour elle s'est prise pour une star. Elle a commencé à se faire appeler Jackson. Elle a tourné le dos à Taylor, son idole de toujours. Elle s'est mise à péter plus haut que son cul. A chanter ainsi font font font. Et on ne l'a plus jamais revue. Elle est internée maintenant parce qu'elle entend des voix la nuit. Bref ma coupine a péter une sacré durite. Mais on l'aime comme ça!

**MamaCullen20:** **Ninie : **Coucou, merci pour ta review. Effectivement la dispute n'était pas de tout repos :P Elle était d'ailleurs très dure à écrire, un vrai calvaire pour moi qui ai du la commencer. Tu auras toutes tes réponses demain dans la suite. Robisous. **htray: **Salut! Merci pour le message, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura autant plu que le précédent! Bisous à toute à l'heure! ;)


	8. Chapitre 7

****Kikoo tout le monde,****

*annonce d'htray: Faute de budget suffisant, la scène suivante a été écrite sans effet spéciaux ni figures de style.

**Mets-toi tout nu, si t'es un homme. Histoire de voir où nous en sommes. Qu'on me donne un primate. Sans cravate. Un Zorro. Sans rien sur le dos... **(htray: que disais-je? ouais... aucune profondeur... et encore z'avez pas la voix...)(Ninie : Va voir ton mur FB ma co'. Mouahahahaha)(htray: haaaaaaaa saloperie tu viens de pourir mon mur facebook avec cette chanson! Non mais sérieux, ça suffisait pas que mon papillon barré me mette Taylor, fallait que tu ajoutes des chansons inécoutables? argf!)  
><strong>T'es bien plus beau comme ça. Un point c'est tout. Un point c'est toi.<br>Je t'aime comme ça. Un point c'est tout. Un point c'est toi.  
>Sans artifice. Où est le vice... <strong>(htray: euh... c'est nous le vice!)  
><strong>Enlève la tenue. Si t'es un homme. Qui peut le plus. Peut le minimum. Et comme ça. Tu restes la faiblesse. De mon for intérieur. <strong>  
><strong><strong><strong><strong>Un point c'est tout. Un point c'est !<strong>******  
><strong>Mince ce chapitre vient de me retourner le cerveau. Ma co' va encore dire que je suis l'effet de médicaments qui sont pas bon pour ma santé... <strong>(htray: non ma Co', je vais seulement dire que tu as des goûts musicaux douteux, c'est tout... bref...) (Ninie : Pffff ! Toujours quelque chose à râler celle-là. J'préfère dix fois mieux quand elle a son baillon dans la bouche au moins elle l'ouvre pas. Mouahahahaha !)(htray: *baillonée* hei hdih hioiour iaoudgf idopfbz !)  
><strong><strong><strong><strong>Et blablabla...<strong>******  
><strong><strong><strong><strong><br>********

**Sans dessus, ni dessous. Et puis c'est tout. Et c'est comme ça... (Vous voulez continuer la chanson? )**(htray: NNNNNNOOOOOOONNNNNN! Dites non je vous en supplie dites non pitié!)

**1. L'adoration à Robert et Jackson tu devras. **

**2. Ne pas lécher l'écran il faudra quand tous les deux tu les imagineras. **(htray: ouais après ça fait des traces... je parle d'expérience :) )

**3. Les doigts ou les sextoys tu utiliseras quand rien d'autre sous la main tu n'auras. **

**4. Des orgasmes tu obtiendras.**

**5. Rob ou Jackson tu crieras ou les deux même tu pourras. **(htray: TEAM SANDWICH!)

**Je suis sûre que vous les imaginez déjà. Je vous vois au fond secouer la tête de haut en bas ;) **  
><strong>Vous l'attendiez tous avec impatience ... Le voici, le voilà !<br>**  
><strong>Bon trêve de blabla... Bonne lecture :)<strong>

**CHAPITRE 7 :**

JPOV :

_**« Que ceux qui ne se sont jamais laissé aller avec leur meilleur ami me jettent la première pierre! »**_

J'hésite à passer la porte de la salle de bain.

Une tonne de questions me viennent à l'esprit, me taraudant.

Mais rien que d'imaginer Edward nu et mouillé sous la douche me fait avancer bien malgré moi. Je pénètre dans la pièce remplie de vapeur d'eau. Et mon regard se pose sur la paroi de douche où je peux apercevoir le corps d'Edward.

Il me semble si loin et pourtant si près, en réalité, qu'il m'aurait suffi de tendre la main pour le toucher. Non pas que j'en ai l'intention ou l'envie. Vraiment ? Est-ce que je le ne souhaite pas... secrètement ?

Fébrilement, je coupe court à ces pensées audacieuses.

Anticipant la fusion de nos deux corps dans un échange physique qui enflammerait mon pouls et me couperait le souffle.

Que m'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi suis-je si inquiet, si déconcerté, si... touché par la certitude que, malgré la douceur de sa peau de soie, se dissimule un corps brut de masculinité, tout de muscles puissants et vigoureux... ?

Instantanément, je me fige, repoussant mes réflexions tant indésirables que déroutantes.

Je l'observe froncer légèrement les sourcils quand il se passe la main sur le visage. Il frotte sa paume sur la barbe qui s'est installée sur son menton. Il grogne en découvrant l'état lamentable dans lequel il était plongé jusqu'à maintenant.

Il se retourne et me regarde avant de se coller contre la paroi de douche et me tirer la langue.

- Alors tu vas te décider à venir ?

Il laisse sa main lentement descendre le long de la paroi de verre, dans un geste sensuel.

Je déglutis. J'en ai vraiment envie mais j'ai peur.

Peur de ne pas savoir quoi faire, peur de mal faire, peur d'aimer plus que je ne devrais, peur de ressentir du plaisir, peur de ne pas savoir me retenir de lui montrer à quel point j'aime ce qu'il me fera.

Il doit comprendre mon hésitation car il ouvre la paroi et vient devant moi.

Son corps trempé, dégoulinant sur le sol. (Wam : et là il se casse magistralement la gueule…. XD Pardon je suis hors sujet mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! :P ) (Nad : Edward ne se casse pas la figure, Edward se tient bien sur ses deux jambes prêt à bondir sur sa proie…)

Il passe ses mains sur le côté de mes flancs avant d'attraper le bord de mon sweat qu'il remonte. Je soulève les bras en suivant le mouvement de ses mains qui frôlent ma peau.

Il jette mon pull dans le panier à linge. La sensation inattendue du contact d'Edward sur ma peau me fait frémir et ses mains s'attardent sur ma peau.

Je frissonne.

Edward en profite quand il remarque que ses gestes sur ma peau me rendent tout confus. Je bredouille des sons qui sortent de ma bouche sans que je ne le veuille.

Il se met à rire et me tend la main.

- C'est à prendre ou à laisser ! Me dit-il.

M'efforçant de retrouver mon sang-froid, je prends une profonde inspiration.

- Attends, lui dis-je. Je voudrai faire quelque chose avant.

Il fronce les sourcils, inquiet.

- Est-ce que tu me fais confiance Edward?

Je prends son visage en coupe pour ancrer mes yeux dans les siens. Il déglutit bruyamment avant d'acquiescer.

- Assis-toi alors, je lui montre le rebord de la baignoire et il y prend place.

Je me tourne et attrape la bouteille de mousse à raser, la secoue et en asperge mes mains allègrement avant de les frotter l'une contre l'autre pour bien faire mousser. Je me rapproche de lui et délicatement, passe mes mains sur ses joues pour appliquer la mousse. Il gémit et ferme les yeux. Il se laisse entièrement faire et j'aime ça. J'aime sa confiance.

Je souris en m'emparant du rasoir. J'ai les mains qui tremblent mais il faut que je me calme si je ne veux pas lui trancher la gorge. Définitivement quelque chose que je ne souhaite absolument pas. Délicatement, je pose la lame sur le haut de sa joue et descends. Il reste immobile, se laissant faire complètement. C'est assez grisant et je me sens comme honoré d'avoir en quelque sorte sa vie entre mes mains. Pas que je veuille lui faire du mal ou quoique ce soit, non juste le fait qu'il ait une confiance aveugle en moi me rassérène dans ma vision de lui et aussi dans ses propres sentiments vis-à-vis de moi.

Oui, je pense que tout est clair dans ma tête maintenant.

Je l'aime.

Et il m'aime.

Si jusqu'à présent je doutais, désormais je suis plus que sûr de moi et de nous.

Il est assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, les mains appuyées dessus, nu, encore dégoulinant d'eau, la respiration haletante. Son torse se soulève de façon saccadée. Il est beau. Extrêmement beau et très tendu aussi il semblerait. A la vue de sa virilité plus qu'éveillée, mon propre membre ne peut s'empêcher de se manifester, surtout que, dans nos positions, il se retrouve juste en face de son visage.

Je finis de le raser sans qu'il n'oppose aucune résistance.

J'ouvre le mitigeur à fond sur l'eau chaude et passe une serviette dessous. Je l'essore avant de la passer sur le visage à nouveau humain d'Edward. Il gémit lorsque ma main remplace la serviette sur sa joue.

Puis, lentement, je lui prends la main pour l'aider à se relever. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il darde ses yeux dans les miens. Nous nous sourions tendrement jusqu'au moment où il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

C'est moins doux et plus sauvage que tout à l'heure, cette fois, il ne s'embarrasse pas de savoir si oui ou non je lui en donne l'accès, il insère directement sa langue dans ma bouche, me faisant gémir.

Il colle nos corps l'un contre l'autre. Il n'est plus mouillé, juste à peine humide mais il est nu et sentir sa peau contre la mienne est une sensation assez inattendue et fort agréable.

Lentement, ses mains défont le nœud de mon jogging et tout aussi lentement en desserrent les élastiques. Nos langues se mélangent, s'apprivoisent. Nos lèvres se rencontrent et s'animent ensemble. J'aime l'embrasser. Sa main frôle mon érection et je ne peux empêcher un son rauque de sortir de ma gorge. Ma tête part en arrière et mes yeux se révulsent. Si un simple toucher de sa part me provoque ce genre de sensation, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait faire de moi avec sa bouche, ou encore son corps.

Seigneur, c'est la première fois que j'ai ce genre de pensées pour un autre homme.

Je m'éloigne de lui, j'ai peur. Je ne suis plus très sûr de moi tout à coup.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? me demande-t-il.

Je le regarde dans les yeux, rien n'a l'air de le gêner à priori. Je descends mon regard sur son cou, il me semble que je peux percevoir les battements de son cœur au niveau de sa carotide. Je souris tout en continuant mon exploration de son corps. Ses pectoraux, ni trop fins, ni trop musclés, juste parfaits c'est exactement le mot qui me vient en le regardant. Je suis la ligne de ses abdos pour rencontrer son nombril, puis plus bas, en suivant le tracé de son duvet, son membre fièrement dressé devant moi.

Je relève les yeux vers son visage pour le voir m'offrir son sourire en coin à la fois coquin et séducteur.

Bordel de merde, que va-t-il me faire?

Je connais ce regard, je sens d'ailleurs qu'il va me manger tout cru... Pas que ça me dérange en réalité...

Lentement, il porte ses doigts à sa bouche et je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir lorsqu'il se met à les sucer en me défiant du regard.

Il sait ce que je suis en train d'imaginer à la place de ses doigts dans sa petite bouche rose.

Je vois sa langue jouer avec et autour de ses doigts, son regard m'incendiant et me défiant. Il les sort de sa bouche pour les passer sur sa joue puis son cou. Toujours très, voire trop, lentement, il les descend le long de son cou, de ses pectoraux. Il joue un instant avec ses tétons plus que tendus d'excitation, les pinçant, les cajolant, les frôlant de ses deux mains.

Sa tête se renverse en arrière, ses gémissements devenant de plus en plus bruyants envahissent la pièce.

Il continue sa descente et, par la même occasion, l'exploration de son corps.

Mes yeux sont comme hypnotisés par ses mains qui descendent le long de sa ligne de poils pour atteindre son sexe engorgé.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de geindre tandis qu'il passe sa main grossièrement sur sa queue avant de revenir à ses tétons.

La seconde fois qu'il atteint son membre, il ne le lâche plus.

Toujours à une lenteur exaspérante, il commence à faire de légers va-et-vient, effleurant d'abord à peine son sexe. Je gémis de le voir faire.

J'aimerai être celui qui lui donne du plaisir mais je doute en être capable. Je n'ai plus peur à présent, je connais nos sentiments, tout est d'une évidence à faire peur mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'appréhender.

Il poursuit ses va-et-vient sur son membre, alternant désormais des mouvements lents avec des mouvements plus rapides.

Il ouvre les yeux et j'en viens à grogner rien que de par leurs couleurs. Ils sont noirs de désir, difficile de passer à côté.

Mon sexe se tend douloureusement. Je commence à avoir plus que chaud. Je me glisse sous la douche dont l'eau coulait encore. La douche écologique, on ne connait pas chez nous.

L'eau coule sur moi et je baisse la tête pour profiter de la sensation. Quand je sens un mouvement derrière moi. Edward se colle contre mon dos et je frémis quand je sens son érection contre mes fesses.

Je respire difficilement.

Et c'est encore pire quand je sens ses mains sur mes épaules.

- Besoin de compagnie ? demande-t-il en se frottant le bas ventre contre mon cul, pendant que ses mains glissent le long de mes bras.

J'acquiesce en remuant la tête de haut en bas.

Il attrape le gel douche d'une main pendant que l'autre fait le tour de moi. Il s'est encore plus rapproché si c'est possible. Il déverse une noisette de savon liquide dans sa main et la douche s'embaume d'une odeur masculine.

C'est _son_ gel douche.

Le sien.

Il pose sa main sur mon torse et commence à répandre le savon sur ma peau mouillée en faisant des cercles. Mais bien vite ses mouvements deviennent caresses.

Ses doigts sont doux et curieux.

Ils m'explorent avec avidité. Edward a dû poser la bouche sur mon cou, car je sens un souffle tiède sur ma nuque. Il ne respire plus, il halète. Ses lèvres sont refermées sur mon cou et le mordillent.

Quand je me retourne pour lui faire face, il empoigne mes hanches pour me bloquer. J'entends son souffle dans mon oreille, âpre et précipité.

- Détends-toi, murmure-t-il.

Se détendre ? Facile à dire.

Edward me presse contre lui et m'embrasse à pleine bouche. Sa langue s'introduit dans ma bouche et tourmente la mienne de mille façons. De bruyants gémissements, grognements et rugissements se font entendre, même s'ils sont atténués par nos bouches collées l'une à l'autre.

La respiration haletante, nous nous séparons.

Edward s'agenouille sur le sol de la douche.

Je recule.

- Tu réfléchis trop. Viens là. Ça va te détendre.

- Oh ! Putain !

Le mot est sorti avant que je ne puisse le retenir.

Au moment où Edward me prend dans sa petite bouche rose et chaude.

Au moment où sa langue monte et descend le long de ma verge en feu.

Au moment où ses dents raclent la base de mon sexe turgescent.

Je perds pied, ne sachant plus ce qui est sa langue, son bouc ou ses lèvres. Je le sens sucer, lécher, mordiller, j'entends les bruits de succion, et je comprends l'emprise qu'Edward a sur moi.

Sans marquer de pause, Edward se met à aller et venir avec force sur mon membre, me tenant par les hanches, me projetant en avant puis en arrière au rythme des assauts de sa bouche. Écoutant avec délices les bruits de mon sexe qui rencontre sa bouche avec violence, je ne tarde pas à le supplier.

Je n'ai jamais connu de telles sensations.

Me voir bouger dans la bouche de mon ami, réveille en moi des choses inconnues.

J'enfonce mes doigts dans ses cheveux pour maintenir le rythme de ses succions. Tout en m'enfonçant plus profondément dans sa cavité humide. J'halète, je suis à bout, je ne vais pas tarder. Edward doit le remarquer car des mots sortent de sa bouche.

- Jouis pour moi, ordonna-t-il, la bouche contre mon sexe. Maintenant.

L'orgasme déferle sur moi comme une explosion qui me fait frémir au point qu'une de mes mains se resserre dans sa tignasse à la limite de lui arracher les cheveux.

Tous les muscles de mon corps se détendent ensemble. Mes jambes tremblent, je peine à tenir debout et finis par trouver appui contre le carrelage froid de la douche. Ma respiration est saccadée. Ce qu'il vient de se passer est tout bonnement indescriptible. Aucun mot ne me vient à l'esprit pour qualifier ce que je viens de ressentir.

Lentement, tout en parsemant mon torse de baisers humides, qui se mélangent à l'eau bouillante, et de caresses, il se relève. Je gémis à la sensation de sentir à nouveau ses mains et sa bouche sur mon corps.

De nouveau face à moi, il me murmure, nos nez se touchant :

- Regarde-moi.

Sa voix est rauque, empreinte d'un désir inassouvi, emplie de frustration. Je peine à ouvrir les yeux pour les ancrer dans les siens. Son regard m'allume et me torture à tel point que je pourrais jouir dans l'instant.

Son sourire m'électrise. Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, doucement, tendrement, comme il le ferait avec une femme dont il est éperdument amoureux. C'est peut-être ce qu'il ressent en définitive. De l'amour. Rien que cette pensée réveille ma virilité et fait battre mon cœur de façon erratique.

J'empoigne son sexe et, surpris, il insère sa langue dans ma bouche. Je la cajole comme un précieux trésor tandis que j'ai le goût de ma jouissance sur les lèvres.

Ma main entame de légers va-et-vient sur son membre désireux de plus mais je ne veux rien brusquer. Je me délecte de cette sensation de douceur et en même temps de puissance que je retire de ma main coulissant sur son sexe.

J'étale les premiers prémices de son plaisir tout le long de sa hampe engorgée, délaissant un instant mes mouvements pour mieux revenir ensuite. Sa tête se pose dans mon cou, le léchant, le mordillant. Son souffle se répercute au creux de mon oreille et ses gémissements font vibrer mon épaule. De mon autre main, je viens cajoler ses bourses, déclenchant un petit cri tellement sexy de sa part.

Ma main monte et descend, le rythme s'accélère, de même que sa respiration. La mienne se coupe au moment où sa main se pose sur mon sexe, en parfaite symbiose de mes mouvements de va-et-vient.

Ma tête se cogne contre le mur lorsque je l'entends balbutier jurons et mots incompréhensibles étouffés dans mon cou. Tout son corps se tend, ses hanches avançant et reculant, sa main se crispant sur ma queue me faisant gémir et crier son nom au moment même où nos foutres se rencontrent et se mélangent sur nos corps.

Nos jambes flanchent et nous finissons par nous laver mutuellement, assis au sol, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Maintenant le plus dur reste à faire.

Récupérer celle qui fait battre nos cœurs.

C'est pourquoi après ce moment parfait sous la douche nous voilà, main dans la main, à l'attendre devant l'université.

****oooOO**Oooo.**

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui... J'espère que ça vous a plu :)**

**Passez une bonne semaine^^**

**Moment de l'avis des relectrices :**

Mary : merci pour ce superbe chapitre qui ma foi m'a donné très chaud..Jasper hésitant alors qu'Edward semble savoir ce qu'il veut.. oulalala les retrouvailles avec Bella comment vont-elles se passer ? Edward ne joue-t-il pas un jeu afin de récupérer Bella ? Mmmh tout cela me semble intéressant.. mais le petit essai sous la douche et bien j'aurai bien aimé être une petite souris pour le voir de mes yeux/ hihihi.. merci les filles

Wam : *partie prendre une douche….. FROIDE*

Nad : Euh… Je suis sensée aller dormir maintenant… Je me demande quels seront mes rêves… :p

**oooOOOooo**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Céline : **htray: Merci^^ Il n'y rien de plus chaud qu'Edward et Jasper ensemble alors Bella... ben c'est pas pressé! lol! A la semaine prochaine pour la suite :) (peut-être avec Bella... on verra...) bisous!

Ninie : Kikoo toi, merci pour ton message. Pfffffffff ! Pourquoi tu veux intégrer Bella ? Pour le moment elle est pas là, on la veut pas ! Elle reviendra … ou pas :D A lundi pour la suite de l'aventure. Robisous

**Jazz**: htray: mince c'est toi qui vient de me tuer là! Pour nos délires d'avant chap, il est vrai qu'on s'amuse bien à les faire, surtout lorsque ma Ninie d'amour est sous cachets et qu'elle délire total! Et je vais aller voir du côté des pistes, même si elle a horreur de la neige, il est vrai qu'elle a pu trouver un moniteur sexy qui lui ait montré son esquimeau mdrrrr! gros bisous à toi et à bientôt, ici ou là ou encore là-bas^^

Ninie : Yeahhhhhhhh ! Merci pour ton message. Jazz ma chérie je suis revenue j'étais partie à L.A avec Jackson et Robert mais j'ai du rester enfermer dans notre maison, j'avais peur d'attraper des coups de soleil alors on a baisé comme des lapins :D Ma Jazz je suis ravie que tu aimes nos délires d'avant chapitre. C'est vrai qu'on prend plaisir à se faire plaisir à vous faire plaisir. Enfin tu comprend quoi. Robisous


	9. Chapitre 8

**Dimanche 26 février 2012 21h53** (Ninie: 22h11 il est temps que je réponde à ton mail)

**Merde ma Co', ça craint! Il est presque dix heures et on n'a toujours pas d'intro pour le chapitre de demain...** (Ninie : Effectivement ça craint du boudin!)

**Je me suis dit, on devrait demander à notre papillon barré, elle avait bien fait le truc sur star wars la dernière fois quand j'étais pas là, c'était bien sympa et drôle!** (Ninie: Ouais c'est d'ailleurs à cause d'elle que maintenant j'ai tous les hommes de la planète qui me courent après parce que je suis pour la polygamie tu parles d'un boulet ! ) **(htray: ben c'est un peu toi l'avais choisi aussi faut assumer maintenant!) Et du coup, je suis allée sur FB pour lui demander si elle avait genre une illumination divine et perverse pour nous venir en aide. Et j'ai vu que t'avais posté des photos de Tay où on voyait qu'il en avait une petite...** (Ninie : C'est de sa faute elle certifie que Tay n'a pas de Knacki ball alors que même melty en parle.)** (htray: yep j'ai vu^^ Et ça y est aussi partout sur FB... Mais bon... Elle a peut-être besoin de lunettes j'sais pô...) J'imagine qu'elle va dire non du coup...** (Ninie: Tu crois ?)** (htray: c'est ironique là nan? désolée il est bien trop tard pour réfléchir!)**

**Alors ben... je sèche... total...** (Ninie : Quoi ? T'as jamais été sèche ma co' ! Un peu de lubrifiant peut-être ?)** (htray: mdr t'es crade! Non de ce côté là ça va...)**

**On a déjà fait la chanson (pourrie)...** (Ninie : Hey, je m'insurge on a pleins de connaisseuses dans nos lectrices.) **(htray: pas ma faute si elles ont des gouts douteux... en musique!)**

**Le coup des commandements aussi...**

**Les voeux ça fait genre un peu tard fin février...** (Ninie : Surtout qu'en plus on les a déjà fait pour le prologue Tu sais tu as copié le sms que je t'avais envoyé pour la nouvelle année) **(htray: ah ouais... vrai!)**

**T'as une idée toi? Non parce qu'il faut trouver, suis pas sûre que les lectrices apprécient si on ne poste pas demain juste à cause d'une intro bancale... enfin tu vois quoi...** (Ninie : Surtout qu'elles s'attendent à des retrouvailles sexuelles et qu'elles vont devoir attendre *sifflotte* ) **(htray: putain j'avais pas pensé à ça en plus! Merde!)**

**Et puis quand tu cites pas des chansons à la limite de l'écoutable, tu te démerdes plutôt bien... non?** (Ninie : Ouais mais faudrait que je prenne un ou deux stresam alors je suis plus sous médocs donc ça risque pas de donner grand chose de potable)

**Sinon ben je crois qu'il te faudra aller t'excuser auprès d'Alex...** (Ninie : M'excuser ? Merde t'es pas marrante ma co', j'y peux rien si Tay à une Knacky et que Rob est monté comme un âne ! ) **ou au moins lui trouver une photo qui donne l'illusion que Tay est monté comme un étalon... (enfin de toi à moi, faut que tu fasses un montage parce qu'en vrai... knacki ball quoi...)** (Ninie : Ouais le montage ça peut se faire mais tu crois qu'elle appréciera pas si on lui envoie la photo où tu as l'impression qu'il chie depuis la fenêtre de la chambre de Bella ? )** (htray: PTDR cette image! ça l'a un peu vexé cette image d'ailleurs... elle avait pas trop beaucoup aimé... J'avais dû lui faire une longue et belle déclaration d'amour pour me faire pardonner par la suite...)**

**Ou alors...**

**euh...**

**Non rien...**

**Pfffff... vide intersidéral pour moi...**

**Et toi?**

(Ninie : Ben j'ai pas d'idée non plus, tu sais après 20h mon cerveau ne travaille plus )** (htray: Ah ouais! c'est vrai... Bon on en reparle demain alors? Tant pis pour le chapitre...)**

**Mais non! On déconne! Le voici le voilà! (c'est encore pas celui que vous attendez mais on y arrive^^)**

**Bonne lecture!**

****oooOO**Oooo**

**CHAPITRE 8 :**

JPOV

_**"Que ceux qui n'ont jamais eu ce qu'ils veulent me jettent la première pierre!"**_

Voilà.

Nous y sommes.

Je soupire et tend la main pour ouvrir la portière du véhicule.

- Tout va bien se passer Jazz! tente de me rassurer Edward en posant sa main sur ma cuisse avant de la presser doucement.

Un instant je regarde sa main, celui d'après je plonge dans ses yeux verts émeraude.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr!

Il me sourit, m'irradiant de toute sa confiance.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir un autre homme en face de moi. Il s'est passé quoi? Deux heures, peut-être trois, depuis que je suis revenu de mon jogging. Oui, à peu près... Je me souviens encore, on aurait dit un vampire végétarien qui ne se serait pas nourri depuis des mois tellement ses yeux étaient noirs et ses cernes violettes.

Hors, devant moi, j'avais un Edward beau comme un dieu... parfait. Ses joues ont repris une couleur normale, son teint est éblouissant, sa bouche rosée, ses yeux verts sont lumineux et son sourire éclatant. Il est Edward.

- Fais-moi confiance, je _sais_ que ça va bien se passer! dit-il en posant sa main sur ma cuisse.

J'ai droit à son fameux sourire en coin et je me tends immédiatement. Il s'aperçoit que je gigote sur place, mal à l'aise d'être à l'étroit dans mon jean, et sa main remonte vers mon entre-jambe. Je gémis tandis qu'il griffe doucement les coutures. Il se penche vers moi, son odeur si proche et si tentante ne faisant qu'accentuer mon désir.

- Détends-toi Jazz, commence-t-il sensuellement, sinon tu sais ce que je vais être obligé de te faire, finit-il en gobant le lobe de mon oreille.

Cette fois, je grogne.

- Tu ne peux pas me dire des choses comme ça Edward ! Bordel on est en voiture et sur le campus!

Son rire emplit l'habitacle et je me joins à lui ce qui a le don de me détendre quelque peu. Au loin, la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours se fait entendre et je recommence à paniquer.

Et si elle nous ignorait?

Et si elle ne voulait pas de nous?

Et si elle ne voulait que d'Edward?

Que ferai-je si elle ne me désirait pas?

Avant, j'aurais pu les quitter. J'aurais bien sûr souffert longtemps mais je m'en serais probablement remis. Aujourd'hui, après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Edward, j'imagine que je serai incapable d'un tel sacrifice.

- Prêt? me demande Edward alors que les premiers étudiants quittent les bâtiments pour rejoindre la sortie.

Je regarde la foule, le stress me vrille le ventre. J'inspire un bon coup et sors du véhicule sur lequel je m'appuie une fois la porte fermée. Edward me rejoint. Je sens son regard sur moi mais je suis incapable de l'affronter. Pourtant j'imagine qu'il pourrait m'apporter un genre de réconfort ou de confiance mais finalement, j'ai aussi besoin de faire face. Seul.

Il ne semble pas l'entendre de cette oreille car sa main s'empare de la mienne et nos doigts se lient intimement. De son pouce, il vient caresser le dos de ma main. Ce simple contact suffit à me rassurer pour de bon.

Même si le plus dur reste à faire maintenant.

La reconquérir.

Va-t-elle au moins nous laisser nous expliquer?

Va-t-elle comprendre ce que ça implique?

Et la grande question, va-t-elle accepter cette situation?

Mon regard scrute la foule compacte, à la recherche de Bella. J'ai l'impression que toute la fac est sortie en même temps et elle n'est toujours pas là. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un long moment, enfin long pour moi qui doit attendre, que je l'aperçois enfin.

Elle est accompagnée de son amie Angela. Et même si Bella lui sourit, ce sourire n'atteint pas ses yeux.

J'ai l'impression qu'elle a passé un aussi mauvais moment de séparation que nous, elle a l'air amaigrie. Ses pommettes sont un peu plus saillantes que dans mes souvenirs. Elle a l'air éreintée aussi. Elle n'a pas dû dormir beaucoup ces derniers jours.

Ses cheveux sont ternes, elle a des cernes horribles sous les yeux. Mais je la trouve toujours aussi belle. Si ce n'est pas plus qu'avant.

Je me remémore notre baiser, celui qui a tout déclenché, celui qui a tout fait basculé, celui qui me marquera à jamais.

Angela lui souffle quelque chose à l'oreille et son regard se lève aussitôt dans notre direction. Elle nous regarde longuement, nous observe, comme pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêve pas. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai l'impression de scruter à sa façon de nous observer.

Après un long moment, des larmes envahissent ses yeux, avant qu'elle ne laisse tomber son sac aux pieds d'Angela et se mette à courir vers nous.

Elle nous saute dans les bras, avant de nous rapprocher d'elle. Beaucoup plus près, toujours plus près, si près que je peux enfin respirer son odeur dans le creux de son cou.

Mon Dieu, comme elle m'a manqué.

Et je ne suis pas le seul à le penser quand je vois le sourire ravi qui envahit leurs visages. Edward resserre sa main sur la mienne, avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Bella. Elle lui sourit avant de se retourner et de poser ses lèvres délicatement sur les miennes.

- Et si on rentrait à la maison ? demande-t-elle doucement.

Edward et moi acquiesçons, il récupère le sac de notre belle auprès d'Angela et elle attrape ma main. Mes lèvres se soulèvent en un sourire en coin. Il nous rejoint en courant quelques minutes plus tard et c'est main dans la main, tous les trois, que nous nous dirigeons vers la voiture.

Edward ouvre la portière avant pour Bella et je passe derrière. Je ferme les yeux un instant et inspire avant de les rouvrir sur le visage souriant de Bella. Je tends la main et caresse sa joue au moment où Edward prend place côté conducteur.

Elle soupire et dit:

- Vous m'avez manqué tous les deux.

Sa voix est faible, comme si elle avait perdu ses forces, son énergie, mais ses yeux brillent d'une lueur vive.

- Tu nous as manqués aussi, murmure Edward en lui souriant tout en caressant son autre joue.

Les doigts d'Edward se crispent derrière sa nuque, les miens les rejoignent, et, à l'aide d'une petite pression, il l'approche de son visage et l'embrasse tendrement. Bella gémit avant de chercher ma main de la sienne. Je lui souris lorsque je me rends compte que c'est moi qu'elle regarde à la fin de son baiser. Elle se penche vers moi, je m'approche et à mon tour je déguste ses merveilleuses lèvres. Ma prise sur sa nuque mêlée à celle d'Edward se raffermit et lorsqu'un geignement sortant de sa bouche exquise s'étouffe dans la mienne, je suis au paradis.

Je souris tout contre ses lèvres au moment où son estomac gronde furieusement.

- On devrait peut-être aller déjeuner avant de rentrer non? dis-je en caressant son nez du bout du mien.

Elle soupire et va pour ouvrir la bouche, probablement afin de répliquer, mais de nouveau son estomac se manifeste en un son creux qui semble durer plusieurs minutes. Elle rougit et finit par acquiescer silencieusement.

Edward rit doucement avant de mettre sa ceinture et de démarrer.

- Où veux-tu aller Bella? demande-t-il.

- Pancakes! s'exclame-t-elle joyeusement.

C'est si bon de l'entendre rire de nouveau. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur s'est remis à battre depuis seulement quelques minutes. Edward prend la direction de chez Aro, notre lieu de prédilection pour les petits déjeuners d'ogres. L'estomac de Bella se manifeste plusieurs fois tout du long du trajet ce qui ne manque pas de la faire rougir.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle une fois assise à notre table.

Je prends place à ses côtés, Edward en face de nous.

- Bella, commence-je doucement avant qu'Edward ne pose la main sur mon bras pour m'interrompre.

- C'est moi qui suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de changer d'avis comme ça... et tout ce que j'ai dit, je ne le pensais pas... il se racle la gorge et poursuit, cette semaine a été la plus dure de toute mon existence.

Des larmes commencent à embuer leurs yeux. Je suis moi-même ému de l'émotion qui se dégage d'eux. Je ne sais pas comment nous avons fait pour nous tenir éloignés les uns des autres toute une semaine entière. Maintenant que nous nous tenons tous trois les mains, je sais que jamais je ne pourrais me passer d'eux.

- Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça Bella, plus jamais. Tu comprends?

Elle acquiesce tout en reniflant. J'attrape une serviette en papier et lui tend. Elle m'offre un magnifique sourire avant de retourner son attention sur Edward.

- Je t'aime Bella, elle laisse échapper un sanglot, et j'aime Jasper aussi, il resserre ses doigts sur ma main. Je vous aime tous les deux!

Avant que nous puissions dire quoi que ce soit, Lauren, la serveuse arrive avec nos menus. Elle marque un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'elle remarque que Bella tient la main d'Edward qui tient la mienne et que l'autre main de Bella est dans la mienne. Elle grimace et commence:

- Et bien! T'en avais pas assez avec un, il te fallait les deux Bella!

Edward et moi sommes sous le choc de l'attaque. J'ai bien vu les regards des gens sur nous à la fac ou avant que nous démarrions la voiture mais je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un que nous connaissons en plus, puisse émettre de tels jugements sur notre relation. Je pensais plutôt que mon rapprochement avec Edward serait sujet à commérages mais pas qu'on viendrait à s'en prendre à Bella personnellement.

- J'en ai de la chance tu ne trouves pas? s'amuse t-elle.

Edward et moi la dévisageons. Elle arbore un immense sourire, elle est rayonnante ainsi et au lieu de s'énerver, ce qui ne servirait probablement à rien face à la serveuse, elle lui balance son bonheur à la figure ce qui marche visiblement bien vu la vitesse à laquelle Lauren détale.

- Je pense qu'il va falloir nous habituer à ce genre de remarque, dit-elle en soupirant, la tête dans son menu. Oh! Pancakes banane Nutella, exactement ce qu'il me faut! Et vous, vous prenez quoi? demande-t-elle en levant la tête vers nous.

Nous sommes tous les deux abasourdis par la facilité avec laquelle elle prend toute cette situation, c'est assez déconcertant je dois dire. Elle fronce les sourcils et attaque:

- Quoi? Ne me dites-pas que vous n'avez pas pensé à la réaction des gens, de ce qu'ils allaient dire ou penser?

Une nouvelle serveuse arrive et prend notre commande.

- A vrai dire, moi je n'y ai pas réfléchi.

Elle tourne la tête vers moi et me sourit tendrement.

- Enfin, j'ai pensé à ce qu'il se dirait d'Edward et moi mais j'avoue ne pas avoir pensé qu'ils te jureraient toi, précise-je.

- Moi je n'y ai pas pensé une seule seconde...

Elle se tourne vers Edward.

- Tu es le plus impulsif de nous trois Edward alors je ne suis pas étonnée. Tu es celui qui fonce dans le tas une fois ta décision prise. C'est pour ça que c'est toi qui m'as abordée dans ce bar le premier. C'est aussi pour ça qu'on en est là aujourd'hui. Tous les trois. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi m'avoir dit que tu avais changé d'avis?

Il grimace.

- Vous voir vous embrasser m'a déboussolé... je ne sais pas pourquoi ça ne me semblait pas "normal", dit-il en mimant les guillemets. Et j'imagine que je n'étais pas tout fait conscient de mes sentiments envers Jasper, poursuit-il en m'incendiant du regard.

- Et qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis? demande Bella curieuse.

Je pense que je rougis comme une pauvre collégienne en cet instant.

- Oh! Je vois! se met-elle à rire tandis que nos assiettes arrivent sur la table.

Nous mangeons tout en discutant de tout et de rien, nous évitons soigneusement de parler de cette longue semaine de séparation, le sujet viendra sur le tapis bien assez tôt.

- Et si vous me rameniez à la maison maintenant?

J'ai l'impression que le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement dure une éternité. Les quelques minutes qui nous séparent de la maison ne m'ont jamais paru aussi longues. J'ai le sentiment d'avoir parcouru des milliers de kilomètres depuis que nous sommes dans la voiture.

Finalement, notre rue est enfin en vue.

Rapidement, Edward gare la voiture sur sa place de parking. Je sors de l'arrière de sa Volvo et j'ouvre la portière à Bella. Je tends la main pour l'aider à sortir et elle me fait un sourire radieux.

Nous nous dirigeons vers l'ascenseur et attendons.

Attendons.

Attendons.

Attendons.

On aurait peut-être dû prendre les escaliers tout compte fait.

La sonnerie annonçant l'arrivée de l'ascenseur retentit. Nous y montons rapidement et Bella ne peut pas attendre pour appuyer sur le bouton de notre étage.

Elle est impatiente.

Et nous aussi.

Edward l'attire à lui et la coince dos contre son torse. Il dégage les longs cheveux de Bella sur le côté, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur la peau délicate de sa nuque. Un gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres et elle ferme les yeux avant de soupirer de bonheur.

**oooOOOooo.**

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui... J'espère que ça vous a plu :)**

**Passez une bonne semaine^^**

**Moment de l'avis des relectrices :**

Mary : wow.. j'adore cette Bella.. insouciante, assumant ses choix, provocante,...et cet Edward est à croquer. on sent Jasper un peu surpris mais heureux... mmmmh j'ai hâte de lire la suite...

Wam : Et ben ils sont sur la bonne voie moi je dis ! :P Quelle bonne idée de ne PAS prendre les escaliers… XD

**oooOOOooo**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Céline : Ninie : **Merci beaucoup à toi pour ton message. Elle ne vient pas encore ! Quoi que elle va débarquer demain pfffffff ! A demain pour la suite. Robisous **htray**: Merci pour la review! J'ai beaucoup aimé le jeu de mot! lol! Bisous!

**Jazz**: **Ninie : **Merci beaucoup à toi pour ton message. Tu sais que je t'aime toi ? J'adore quand tu me parles comme ça ) Je garde Edward pas de soucis mais n'oublie pas que le week-end j'ai les deux pour moi. Et c'est comme ça… Un point c'est …. TOUT ! Robisous **htray: ***boude parce que vous me mettez des chansons de merde dans la tête*

**Didi**: **Ninie **: Merci beaucoup à toi pour ton message. Dès lundi les retrouvailles ) Robisous **htray: **Merci pour ton message, contente que ça te plaise! A lundi prochain pour la suite :) Bisous

**ranianada**: **htray**: On te réponds là car tu n'acceptes pas les messages privés! Ravie que cette fic te plaise, j'espère qu'il en ira de même pour la suite! bisous! **Ninie : **Merci beaucoup à toi pour ton message et welcome parmis les lectrices de la team sandwich :D La suite arrive demain. Robisous


	10. Chapitre 9

**Aujourd'hui, au milieu de la nuit, ma copine a commencé à avoir le sommeil agité et à balbutier quelques mots. Je trouvais ça attendrissant avant qu'elle se dresse comme une furie, crie : "MEURS, SALE BÊTE !" et abatte son poing sur mes testicules. VDM **(htray: lol ma Co', d'où tu sors ça?) **(Ninie : du site VDM tu connais pas ?)**(htray: mdr y a un site?)

**Pauvre mec, mais j'ai trop rigolé en la lisant ça m'a fait pensé à notre Bella **(htray: euh... j'vois pas l'rapport avec le fromage là?) **(Ninie : C'est surtout que ça m'a donné une idée qu'on pourrait exploiter).** **Faudrait qu'on la garde ma co', tu penses pas ?** (htray: garder Bella? alors d'un côté tu as Team Sandwich composée de deux Ô combien sexys appolons/demi-dieux du sex appeal et de l'autre tu as une petite brunette... alors... dur dur de choisir... non j'déconne! lol trop simple, on s'débarrasse de la brunette et on me met au milieu du sandwich à la place! non? ben pourquoi? Une blondinette, ça changerait un peu merde! pfffff pourquoi tu casses mon rêve?) **( Ninie : Je parlais de mon idée pas de Bella. Elle je m'en fous on peut faire sans :D** **) **(htray: on est d'accord!)** Imagine le truc. Les garçons et elle vont en week-end dans un lieu de détente avec leurs potes. Les amis sont un peu surpris de voir que Bella et nos hommes sont en couple et Jacob s'imagine de suite que Bella est une fille facile**(htray: ben faut dire c'qui est quand même nan?).** La soirée se passe tranquillement mais Bella trop crevée par la longue route qu'ils ont parcouru pendant la journée se couche plus tôt que les autres et un peu plus tard Jacob la rejoint dans sa chambre pour profiter de la situation. Bella endormie commence à avoir le sommeil agité quand Jacob s'installe dans le lit. Elle balbutie des mots et crie :"MEURS, SALE BÊTE !" en tapant dans les roubignoles à Jacob :D **(htray! mouahahahahahaha trop drôle! ! ! ) **(Ninie : Ouais je sais *balance les cheveux à la l'Oréal parce que je le vaux bien*)**

**Aujourd'hui, au milieu de la nuit, j'ai rêvé de la knacky de Tay. Je trouvais ça attendrissant avant de voir que réellement, elle était si petite et que je me mette à rigoler dans mon sommeil en disant : "Tu vois Alex, je te l'avais dit" et que mon mari me réveille en me disant de fermer ma gueule. VDM **(htray: hey c'est pas un rêve ça, c'est la réalité! lol! Putain je le sens mal mais mal, je crois que je vais pas tarder à me faire attaquer par un papillon enragé et assoifé de sang!)

**Tu vois Alex, Alex, Alex (parce que les threesomes c'est mieux) on a pas besoin de toi pour nos idées du tonnerres pour les intros :D**

**Aujourd'hui, je sais que certaines de nos lectrices vont passer un bon moment pendant leur lecture, et que ma co' et moi on va devoir se planquer ces prochains jours parce qu'on a coupé en plein milieu du lemon et qu'elles vont pas être contentes après nous. VDM **(htray: gloups j'avais oublié... puissent-elles nous pardonner cet affront! N'empêche 14 pages de lemon, ça devrait les consoler nan?) **( Ninie : 14 pages c'est pas rien)**

**Surtout ne nous jeter pas la première pierre ! **(htray: Que celles qui n'ont jamais été sadiques dans leur vie nous jettent la première pierre!)

**Aujourd'hui, on va pas s'étaler sur 28 lignes d'intro **(htray: même plus avec toutes les conneries que je viens d'ajouter! lol heureusement que j'avais pas d'idées à la base!) **parce que le karma est avec nous :D donc Alex je suis désolée mais Tay n'aura pas les excuses que tu attends. Parce que ... Ben non, quoi ... Finalement, l'inspiration est revenue en force il m'a juste fallu rêver de knacky ball quoi. VDM **(htray: je dirai même plus: Grosse Vie De Merde!)

**Voici le chapitre tant attendu. Donc derniers conseils avant votre lecture : **

**- Ne pas lire ceci dans un lieu public ou au bureau. **(htray: Moi j'en ai écrit une partie au bureau et je vous assure j'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre... hum...)

**- Ne pas mettre de culottes, strings ou autres. **(htray: ouais... non vaut mieux pas!)

**- Ne pas oublier les glaçons. **(htray: remplissez la baignoire entière...)

htray: Vous avez aussi le droit de vous munir de n'importe quel objet vibrant :D **(Ninie : je plussoie)**

**Installez-vous confortablement et profitez-en bien :D**

**Robisous et Jazzisous la Team Sandwich**

******oooOO**Oooo**  
><strong>

**CHAPITRE 9**

JPOV

_**"Que ceux qui n'ont jamais fantasmé un tel moment me jettent la première pierre!"**_

Edward l'attire à lui et la coince dos contre son torse. Il dégage les longs cheveux de Bella sur le côté, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur la peau délicate de sa nuque. Un gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres et elle ferme les yeux avant de soupirer de bonheur.

Bella tend sa main pour prendre la mienne et me rapproche d'eux. Je pose mon front contre le sien et l'observe me sourire malicieusement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Edward s'occupe toujours de son cou, les bruits de ses baisers m'excitent. Bella enserre mes hanches et me colle contre elle. Elle gémit lorsqu'elle sent mon érection tout contre son bas ventre. J'humidifie mes lèvres avant de les poser sur sa bouche.

C'est lent et sensuel. Je sens les mains d'Edward s'insinuer entre nous, partant du ventre de Bella pour arriver sur ses seins. Elle geint et rejette la tête en arrière lorsqu'il commence à lui malaxer la poitrine. J'en profite pour aller à l'exploration de son cou, mes mains partant au contact de mon meilleur ami. Il change de côté et nous nous retrouvons nez à nez, nous souriant comme deux idiots finis avant de nous embrasser. Se rendant compte de ce que nous sommes en train de faire, la respiration et les soupirs de plaisirs de Bella s'accentuent.

L'ascenseur arrivant à notre étage nous oblige à nous séparer mais pas à nous lâcher. Nous avançons mains dans la main, Bella entre nous.

Ce que je ressens, ces sentiments qui font battre mon cœur et qui me permettent de respirer à nouveau, semblent être normaux. Comme si finalement, nous trois c'était une évidence. Je réalise soudain que la vie sans eux ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue. C'est comme si, peu importe qui nous sommes et ce que nous faisons, la seule certitude c'est qu'il nous faut être ensemble. Je sais que ça ressemble à une déclaration mièvre digne d'un téléfilm romantique mais c'est exactement comme ça que je me sens. A ma place. Avec eux.

Edward s'occupe d'ouvrir la porte tandis que Bella m'observe d'un air inquiet.

- Ça va Jazz ? demande-t-elle.

Je lui offre mon plus beau sourire.

- Tant que je vous aurais tous les deux, tout ira bien.

Elle fronce les sourcils un instant et finit par acquiescer lorsque Edward l'entraine dans l'appartement. Il l'entraine dans ses bras et la serre de toutes ses forces, respirant à plein poumon dans son cou. Je sais à quel point elle lui a manqué, à quel point il était misérable sans elle parce que j'étais dans le même état pitoyable.

Elle se met à rire lorsqu'il la soulève du sol et commence à tourner avec elle dans ses bras. Elle rejette la tête en arrière et ferme les yeux.

Elle est belle.

Magnifique.

Insouciante.

Ses cheveux volent dans l'air au grès de leurs tournoiements et son rire est le son le plus harmonieux qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre.

Je souris de les voir faire, plaquant mon dos contre la porte pour profiter du spectacle. Il finit par arrêter de tourner, elle baisse la tête et pose son front tout contre le sien. Ils se sourient sans se quitter du regard un seul instant. Ils n'ont pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre à cet instant, tout passe dans leurs yeux. La scène semble irréelle et magique.

Ils s'embrassent doucement quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers moi en même temps. Ils me tendent chacun une main et je m'approche d'eux doucement, comme si en allant trop vite j'étais susceptible de briser cet instant.

Une fois à leurs côtés, Bella regarde Edward et celui-ci lui fait un signe de tête pour montrer son approbation. Elle s'approche donc de moi, et commence à déboutonner ma chemise lentement. Un bouton après l'autre.

A chaque bouton ouvert, elle dépose ses lèvres sur la peau dénudée.

A chaque nouveau baiser, je pousse un gémissement.

Ma chemise tombe enfin sur le sol.

Elle me tourne le dos, et entreprend la même chose sur Edward. Lentement, boutons après boutons, baisers après baisers… Elle se tourne à nouveau vers moi et passe ses mains sur mon torse, elle explore les moindres centimètres de peau sous ses doigts. Edward l'agrippe par les hanches et frotte son érection contre ses fesses.

Elle gémit.

D'un geste, elle abaisse sa main. La main à plat sur mon ventre, Bella dessine de grands cercles puis descend plus bas, trouve l'objet de son désir. Je me mets à trembler. N'est-ce pas ce que nous attendons tous les trois? Je gémis. Elle presse la paume de sa main contre mon sexe toujours recouvert par mon pantalon et mon boxer et, brusquement, happe mes lèvres, avalant le gémissement que je laisse échapper.

Enhardi par mes ondulations, elle approfondit son baiser et plonge sa langue dans ma bouche. Elle est lisse et humide, tout son corps crie oui. Je m'offre à ses assauts.

Émerveillé par le plaisir qui m'envahit, je m'accorde aussitôt à son rythme, et me frotte contre sa main. Elle lâche mes lèvres pour mordiller mon cou.

Mes mains attrapent les bras d'Edward pour le rapprocher encore plus de nous. Elles remontent sur ses épaules pour partir se poser sur ses pectoraux.

Comme il est viril !

Ses lèvres sont charnues et ses muscles sont bien dessinés. Il a une petite fossette au creux du menton. Ses cheveux cuivrés, clairs dessus, plus foncés sur les côtés, partent de tous les côtés. Extérieurement, il a tout du tombeur de ces dames, mais pour qui le connait mieux, il est bien plus complexe que son physique de tombeur ne le laisse supposer.

Sans me quitter des yeux, il déchire le tee-shirt que portait Bella.

Elle grogne dans mon cou.

Edward prend ses seins en coupe et commence à en titiller les pointes à travers le tissu de son soutien-gorge.

Elle se cambre, reposant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Edward. Elle passe ses mains à l'arrière de ma nuque et ses doigts se glissent dans mes cheveux, qu'elle agrippe fortement. Edward fait glisser sa poitrine hors de ses bonnets de soutien-gorge et ses magnifiques tétons pointent vers moi.

Aguicheurs.

Racoleurs.

Provocants.

Insolents.

Suggestifs.

Excitants.

Oui, c'est ça … Excitants. Ses tétons m'hypnotisent. Bella gémit et rapproche ma tête de sa poitrine quand Edward glisse sa main dans le pantalon défait de notre belle. Elle ondule sous les caresses d'Edward, pendant que ma langue s'attarde sur ses pointes durcies pour les titiller, les lécher, les sucer et même les mordre.

Son souffle se fait court, ses halètements envahissent l'air.

Mes yeux ne peuvent la lâcher du regard. Elle est tellement belle dans son plaisir. Tout son corps resplendit de sensualité, son visage a pris une jolie teinte rouge, sa peau se couvre de chair de poule, elle frissonne sous nos attouchements.

Mes lèvres toujours scellées sur ses pointes, je dirige mes mains vers ses hanches afin de lui ôter son pantalon.

-Ne t'arrête pas Edward. Supplie-t-elle.

Il reprend donc ses caresses sur le clitoris de notre belle. Une fois le pantalon au sol, je me redresse et j'avance la main pour enlacer la nuque d'Edward. Puis je penche la tête et il retient son souffle, dans l'attente de ce qui va venir. Des baisers que je vais lui prodiguer. La seule chose importante en cet instant, c'est ce désir fou qui ne cesse de monter en nous depuis que nous avons retrouvé Bella à l'université.

Un désir qui exige satisfaction.

La bouche d'Edward capture la mienne avec une voracité inattendue qui m'incendie les veines. Les doigts enfoncés dans ses cheveux, il m'embrasse si longtemps, si profondément, que j'en perds littéralement la respiration et la capacité de penser. En cet instant, seul existe pour moi cet homme et cette femme qui ont su gagner mon cœur et se sont littéralement emparés de son âme.

La langue d'Edward se meut en moi en un ballet voluptueux et séducteur, éveillant le besoin éperdu d'autres sensations.

Oh ! Oui, je veux plus que cela, beaucoup plus…

Cette approche s'achève par une pluie de baisers sur ma joue, mon menton et cette zone de peau si sensible autour de mon oreille et dans mon cou. Du bout de la langue, il la lèche, la taquine.

Bella gémit entre nous.

J'ai l'impression de flotter, de m'envoler. Je suis délivré de toutes mes inhibitions, éveillant en moi une faim inextinguible d'autres caresses, d'autres plaisirs.

Edward passe de mon cou à celui de Bella qui expire son plaisir en un son rauque très sensuel. Elle se cambre sous ses assauts et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être hypnotisé par son corps divinement sculpté, ses courbes voluptueuses, sa poitrine généreuse se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration erratique. Elle a les yeux mi-clos et se mord la lèvre inférieure pour retenir ses gémissements. De mon pouce, je viens la libérer et ses yeux papillonnent pour s'ancrer dans les miens. Je peux lire toute son envie et sa gourmandise et je suis à la limite de venir lorsqu'elle passe sa langue sur ses lèvres en me souriant de façon coquine.

Elle me lâche des yeux au moment où Edward la pénètre de ses doigts, rejetant la tête en arrière et basculant les hanches contre la main qui lui donne tant de plaisir. Edward a un sourire satisfait sur le visage lorsque les jambes de Bella se dérobent sous le plaisir. Il encercle ses hanches de son autre bras pour l'empêcher de tomber.

Je m'approche de lui et l'embrasse longuement, à tel point que ça en devient douloureux que ce ne soit qu'un simple baiser. Il est toujours en train de satisfaire Bella de ses doigts et ses gémissements me rendent dingue, surtout depuis que ses mains se crispent sur mes épaules et que ses doigts me griffent au rythme des pénétrations de mon ami.

Je prends possession de son cou, l'obligeant à s'arquer contre moi pour me donner un meilleur accès. D'un geste sec, j'arrache ma ceinture et déboutonne mon jean. Ma queue est à la limite de l'explosion et je n'en peux plus d'être aussi à l'étroit. Je passe les mains derrière Bella tout en commençant ma descente sur sa poitrine et libère également l'érection d'Edward. Un son rauque sort de sa gorge au moment où ma main frôle son membre mis à nu. Il avance les hanches à la rencontre du cul de Bella dont les yeux se révulsent.

Je souris en tombant sur mes genoux. Ne me sentant plus sur elle, Bella ouvre les yeux complètement paniquée et finit par gémir en me voyant au sol en train de me lécher les lèvres, anticipant son gout.

Edward enlève ses doigts, elle ne peut s'empêcher de grogner de frustration vite étouffée par sa respiration sifflante au moment où il vient s'occuper de sa poitrine.

Ma main se pose sur les bords de son dessous et je commence à le descendre. Lentement. Très lentement. Mes doigts caressent sa peau à mesure de leur découverte. Sa peau laiteuse et douce se couvre de frissons et je souris en levant les yeux vers elle, réalisant avec une fierté non dissimulée l'emprise que j'ai sur ses désirs. Elle baisse son regard et ce que je lis dans ses yeux me coupe littéralement le souffle. L'amour, le désir et la passion tourbillonnent dans ses prunelles noircies d'envie. Sa main vient me caresser la joue, comme pour me rassurer sur ce que je vois en elle. Elle me sourit timidement mais sincèrement au moment où je reprends pied dans la réalité.

Sa culotte atteint enfin le sol, ses pieds se soulèvent pour s'en libérer tandis que je refais le chemin inverse de mes mains. Ma bouche se joint à elles et je m'enivre de son odeur, de la texture de sa peau, de son goût. Je passe ma main derrière son genou et le soulève pour poser sa jambe sur mon épaule.

Je recule un peu afin de l'observer entièrement offerte à moi. Edward resserre sa prise autour de ses hanches tandis qu'elle se renverse en arrière afin de prendre appui le plus possible sur lui. L'autre main de mon ami est toujours en train de masser sa poitrine voluptueuse qui bouge au rythme effréné de sa respiration. Il plonge les lèvres dans son cou et Bella envoie une main à l'arrière de sa nuque comme pour l'empêcher d'arrêter ses sucions sur la partie sensible de sa peau.

Ma bouche se pose à nouveau sur sa peau et je sors ma langue pour approfondir ma découverte. Je glisse sur ma droite, de son genou jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa cuisse et je remonte lentement. Arrivé contre son intimité, je ne peux m'empêcher de coller mon nez contre la mince ligne de ses poils pubiens et d'inspirer longuement. Son odeur devient ma drogue, mon oxygène. Je prends une autre inspiration avant de m'emparer de sa jambe restée au sol pour la poser sur mon autre épaule. Edward a le réflexe de la serrer encore plus contre lui, sa main délaissant sa poitrine pour la soutenir sous les fesses.

J'entends Bella retenir sa respiration au moment où je pose délicatement ma bouche contre son intimité. J'emprisonne son clitoris entre mes lèvres et je ne bouge plus, passant simplement ma langue sur le bout de chair emprisonnée dans ma bouche.

Elle se met à couiner tout en bougeant contre moi pour m'inciter à approfondir ma caresse mais je veux prendre mon temps, profiter de chaque seconde où ma bouche sera en contact avec ses plis humides, m'extasier de chaque minute de ses gémissements. J'ai envie de garder en mémoire le premier orgasme que je lui donnerais et j'ai aussi envie qu'elle s'en rappelle.

J'ouvre la bouche pour insinuer ma langue à travers ses chairs douces et dégoulinantes de plaisir. Elle gémit de plus en plus fort. J'embrasse son clitoris, le ventousant dans ma bouche afin de le caresser de ma langue. Je le relâche au moment où je sens qu'elle va venir si je poursuis, je n'en ai pas fini, je veux beaucoup plus.

Une de ses mains se faufile dans mes cheveux et mes doigts se crispent sur son clitoris. Elle me fait mal je gémis contre elle tandis qu'elle se met à couiner de frustration, je sais qu'elle est très proche mais je ne suis pas décidé à la laisser venir. Pas encore.

- Jazz je t'en prie... halète-t-elle.

Sa supplique se répercute directement dans mon bas ventre, lubrifiant ma queue au passage. Ma langue tournoie toujours sur sa chatte, suçant et lapant tous ses jus. Ses jambes se mettent à trembler alors je me recule pour l'observer. Elle me jette un regard noir de colère et de désir mêlés et je lui fais mon sourire en coin pour tenter de me faire pardonner.

- S'il te plaît...

Comment résister? Je plonge dans ses plis, ma main remonte de son genou jusqu'à son intimité et je la pénètre de deux doigts tandis que ma langue tournoie toujours sur et autour de son clitoris. Mes va-et-vient sont de plus en plus secs et violents, ma langue se fait impétueuse et demandeuse. Elle se cambre encore, ses jambes se resserrent autour de mon cou, bloquant ma tête entre ses cuisses.

Je remonte mon autre main le long des jambes d'Edward, caressant sa peau et ses poils qui se hérissent sous mon passage. J'atteins ses boules que je me régale de malaxer doucement, le préparant à m'occuper de lui par la suite. Il envoie ses hanches tout contre Bella qui gémit sous la sensation. Je continue à la posséder de ma bouche et de mes doigts tout en cajolant les boules de mon meilleur ami.

Je sens les parois de Bella commencer à se serrer autour de moi. Ses hanches viennent à la rencontrent de ma langue qui se fait dure et de mes doigts qui deviennent trois. Elle se balance et tremble, sa respiration se coupe, ses gémissements deviennent de plus en plus forts. Elle émet des sons hachés et presque étouffés par sa respiration difficile. Elle se cambre une dernière fois contre moi en même temps qu'Edward contre elle. Je retire mes doigts pour la prendre avec ma langue, la pénétrant encore et encore. Son vagin se resserre autour de moi tandis qu'elle hurle mon prénom dans sa délivrance et lorsqu'il me lâche enfin la langue, je lape tout son jus, me délectant de son gout sucré jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus aucune goutte.

Délicatement, je l'aide à descendre ses jambes de sur mes épaules. Elle vacille, incapable de tenir seule debout alors Edward la porte telle une jeune mariée dans sa chambre, enfin leur chambre.

**oooOOOooo.**

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui... J'espère que ça vous a plu :)**

**Passez une bonne semaine^^**

**Moment de l'avis des relectrices :**

Mary : j'ai chauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuud... très très chauuuuuuuuuuuuuuud... vous m'avez tuée.. et le pire non le meilleur c'est que je sens que la suite va être encore plus excitante, encore plus torride.. j'adhère et j'adore.. merci.. ça déchire et c'est d'une fraicheur et d'un sensualité à mourir.. Je like.. ah un threesome comme ça mamamia vous m'avez tuez.. c'est d'une sensualité renversante ! On sent de l'envie, du désir, de la séduction et beaucoup beaucoup de douceur.. merci c'est génial...

Wam : et ben mes enfants ca c'est du lemon…. Oo 8 pages de bonheur… *soupir* Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me rappeler ou est ma douche siouplé….

**oooOOOooo**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Celine:**

Ninie : Merci à toi pour le message. Ah ha ! Mais vous êtes de vraies perverses ma parole. Je n'ai pas lu une seule review de nos lectrices qui n'attendent pas le prochain chapitre avec impatience je me demande bien pourquoi ? Robisous

htray: Merci pour la review! Je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi vous attendiez CE chapitre (et accessoirement le suivant parce que nous n'en somme qu'aux préliminaires là...) avec autant d'impatience... non vraiment ça me dépasse total! Bisous à bientôt^^


	11. Chapitre 10

****Bonjour bonjour^^****

****Aujourd'hui, vous avez l'obligation d'accepter le règlement intérieur de ce chapitre avant de commencer votre lecture :)****

****Règlement intérieur****

**Article 1 - Objet**

Le présent règlement a pour objet de déterminer les conditions dans lesquelles doit être utilisé ce chapitre, réservé prioritairement aux activités pornographiques de la Team Sandwich, des lectrices et des revieweuses résidant dans le monde de la Fanfiction.

**Article 2 - Principe de mise à disposition**

Le présent chapitre a pour vocation première votre satisfaction, telle qu'elle s'exerce au travers des différentes positions et gémissements décrits par la Team Sandwich.

Le chapitre sera donc mis en priorité à la disposition de cette dernière vocation, dans l'exercice de votre lecture habituelle ou ponctuelle, selon les modalités fixées ci-après.

**Article 3 - Dispositions particulières**

S'agissant d'un chapitre publié pour la semaine, il ne pourra être utilisé pour des activités sexuelles proprement dites nécessitant des équipements fixes ou permanents mais seulement pour des exercices au sol ou au lit. Sont donc ainsi formellement exclus les croix de st André, les slings et autres tables gynécologiques.

En cas d'innondations culottales ou de gémissements fortuits pendant la durée de lecture du présent chapitre, la Team Sandwich est en tous points dégagée de toutes responsabilités dans la mesure où elle n'assure que la publication.

**Article 4 - Utilisation du chapitre**

Chaque utilisateur reconnaît :

· avoir pris connaissance des consignes générales de sécurité et d'hygiène arrêtées et s'engage à les respecter,

· avoir constaté l'emplacement des moyens d'extinction d'incendie

· avoir pris connaissance du fonctionnement du dispositif de limitation du bruit

Il est interdit:

· de procéder à des réclamations sur le contenu existant,

· de bloquer sur les même lignes,

· d'utiliser ce chapitre à des fins auxquelles il n'est pas normalement destiné,

**Toute infraction au présent règlement sera poursuivie conformément aux lois et règlements en vigueur du Threesome.**

**Elle pourrait entraîner l'expulsion du contrevenant, la suspension provisoire ou définitive de la publication.**

**Robisous et Jazzisous la Team Sandwich**

**oooOOOooo**

**ALL GOOD THINGS COME IN THREES**

**CHAPITRE 10 :**

JPOV :

_**« Que ceux qui n'ont jamais souhaité être à ma place me jettent la première pierre! »**_

Je finis par les rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard dans la chambre à coucher d'Edward. Il est adossé contre le chambranle de la porte à regarder devant lui. Je me rapproche doucement et pose mon menton sur son épaule pour voir ce qui lui attire le regard de cette façon.

Elle est là.

Étendue sur le lit.

Nue dans les draps froissés.

Ses petits doigts caressant son corps.

Mes mains encerclent la taille d'Edward et je me rapproche encore plus de lui. Si bien que mon érection cogne contre ses fesses. Je mordille son épaule tout en gardant les yeux sur ce que fait Bella.

Il grogne et attrape une de mes mains, qui est posée sur son ventre, pour la déposer sur son érection.

Mes doigts s'enroulent autour de son membre dur et entament un lent mouvement de va-et-vient.

Bella tord ses mamelons durement avec ses doigts et gémit nos prénoms. Puis rapidement plonge une de ses mains vers son clitoris. Elle frotte vivement ses doigts de haut en bas sur sa fente humide, avant de les enfoncer au plus profond d'elle.

Ses gestes dégagent un érotisme qui me rend fou.

Mes mains parcourent le corps et le membre tendu d'Edward, je ressens des picotements dans mon bas-ventre, j'ai besoin de me soulager. Il m'attire à lui, me serre très fort la hampe. Je sens son sexe contre ma main, dur, doux, lisse.

Il tourne son visage vers moi pour me voir. Il écarte les mèches de cheveux collées sur ma joue par la sueur et me prends les lèvres avec une tendresse qu'il ne m'a encore jamais témoignée.

Ému par cet accès de douceur, je fonds.

Sans me quitter des yeux, il commence à faire aller et venir sa main sur moi, tout doucement de façon à ne pas me faire venir trop rapidement. Je prends son sexe tendu à pleines mains et le serre encore plus fort avant d'effectuer des va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides sur lui.

Nous nous enlaçons, nous embrassons fougueusement pendant un moment. Sa main agrippant ma nuque.

Le souffle court, nous nous séparons tous les deux, regardons Bella un instant et nous nous laissons prendre au jeu. Edward continue ses mouvements sur mon membre qui tressaute au creux de sa main.

Il passe alors sa langue sur mon épaule et dépose ses lèvres sur ma clavicule, traçant des sillons humides sur ma peau.

Le désir m'envahit et je ne contrôle plus mon envie de leur faire l'amour.

- Je n'en peux plus d'être spectateur. Dis-je à Edward.

Il me prend la main et nous rejoignons Bella sur le lit, nos sexes dressés, à la limite de la douleur. Elle est toujours sur le dos, et Edward la chevauche. Il embrasse sa poitrine, son ventre descendant lentement sur son sexe.

Bella referme sa bouche sur mon membre dur, je ne peux retenir un long râle, persuadé que je vais craquer immédiatement. Elle commence un lent va-et-vient qui m'emporte vers des doux frissons de plaisirs.

Ma main gauche descend le long de son visage jusqu'à sa poitrine que je caresse, elle continue sa fellation, appliquée. Je la sens frémir sous mes doigts.

Je tourne la tête vers Edward et le retrouve complètement absorbé dans ce qu'il est entrain de faire. J'observe sa langue caresser, effleurer, cajoler, frôler les replis humides de Bella.

Il lèche, agace et couvre de baisers le clitoris de Bella et je la sens gémir autour de moi.

Sa langue monte et descend pour la titiller, sa bouche devient vorace.

Il mêle ses doigts à ses succions et sous la surprise, Bella racle ses dents sur mon chibre.

Je gémis.

Mon regard retourne sur elle. Et sa langue gourmande s'enroule autour de moi enfonçant mon membre entre ses lèvres ourlées. Sa bouche, entraînée par un désir plus fort, suit les mouvements rapides des doigts d'Edward qui coulissent en elle.

Mon membre turgescent est prêt à exploser.

Je me retire d'elle pour calmer la tension qui m'habite. Et mes lèvres se déposent sur les siennes sans accorder, un instant, un répit mérité à sa bouche.

A bout de souffle, nous nous séparons et Edward en profite pour retourner Bella sur le ventre. Il lui soulève les hanches avant de s'enfoncer au plus profond d'elle.

Et je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir être à sa place.

Je veux être celui qui la pénètre, celui sur qui elle se resserrera.

Edward doit avoir compris car il me lance la boîte de préservatifs qui est posée à côté de lui sur le lit. Il empoigne les cheveux de Bella avant de les tirer vers lui afin qu'elle plonge son regard dans le sien.

-Tu vas me sucer maintenant, pendant que Jasper va s'occuper de toi. Grogne-t-il la voix rauque tout en continuant ses va-et-vient.

Elle gémit et hoche la tête d'approbation lorsqu'Edward se retire d'elle. Il se déplace sur le lit et je rejoins sa précédente place.

Nous y sommes c'est maintenant ou jamais !

Sans plus attendre, je déroule le préservatif sur mon membre, écarte les cuisses de Bella et positionne le bout de mon sexe à l'entrée de son intimité avant de me déplacer de manière à frotter son clitoris de tout mon membre.

Je joue avec le feu, je sais que je ne serais pas long à venir si je continue à attiser nos désirs et nos envies de cette façon mais j'attends ce moment depuis tellement de temps que j'ai envie qu'il dure et dure encore.

Je la regarde prendre en bouche la queue d'Edward qui se retrouve face à moi, ses mains enfouies dans sa longue chevelure brune soyeuse. Un instant, il ouvre les yeux et je lis dans son regard tout le bonheur qu'il ressent de vivre ce moment. Je suis probablement dans le même état que lui, enfin, c'est ce que son sourire en coin me fait comprendre.

Je continue mes va-et-vient, frottant outrageusement toute ma longueur contre son intimité dégoulinante. J'ai eu le plaisir de la goûter et bientôt, j'aurai la joie de la faire mienne. Elle se met à gémir de plaisir, ses halètements se retrouvent étouffés par la longueur d'Edward et sonnent ma perte.

Je veux plus.

Je veux tout.

Tout d'elle.

Et tout de lui.

D'un habile coup de rein, je la remplis entièrement. Je ferme les yeux et, l'espace de quelques secondes, je reste immobile en elle savourant la sensation. Son cri suite à mon intrusion fait palpiter ma queue et je prends quelques instants pour me calmer tout en profitant de vivre mon fantasme ultime. Je caresse doucement la peau douce de son dos, une des mains d'Edward se déplace également et il vient agripper mes doigts.

J'ouvre les yeux pour voir son sourire et son regard empli d'amour, de fierté et d'une soif de luxure. Je gémis de le voir dans cet état.

Défaisant nos mains entrelacées, j'agrippe fermement les hanches de Bella et commence à me déplacer en elle. Ses gémissements sont atténués par le sexe d'Edward dans sa bouche.

C'est tellement bon !

J'ai l'impression que tout ce que je ressens est multiplié par cent.

Elle est si serrée et si humide que je ne sais pas si je tiendrais suffisamment longtemps pour la faire jouir également.

Je me laisse entraîner par les sensations grisantes que j'éprouve.

Je la serre plus fort et elle se met à bouger en rythme avec mes mouvements.

Bella se colle contre moi en ondulant, consciente des gouttes de sueurs que fait naître sur notre peau la chaleur de nos deux corps.

Bella est resplendissante.

Le sexe lui va si bien.

Je me penche sur elle tout en continuant mes intrusions en elle. L'angle de pénétration changeant, Bella se cambre contre moi pour mieux me sentir en elle. Je sors ma langue pour gouter sa peau divine, recueillir les perles de sueur que nos actions font naître sur elle. Elle gémit, ses jambes et ses bras se mettent à trembler.

Le son de son gémissement se répercute sur le sexe d'Edward qui geint de plaisir à son tour, raffermissant sa prise dans les cheveux de Bella.

Lentement, je me relève, baisant le haut de son dos, mordillant son épaule droite pour arriver sur le ventre d'Edward auquel j'inflige la même punition. Ma langue semble vouloir prendre possession de sa chair, comme pour le marquer au plus profond de sa peau, laisser une trace de moi, de mon passage, de son appartenance. Il gémit et lâche d'une main les cheveux de Bella pour venir agripper les miens.

Ses doigts se crispent sur mon crâne, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la racine de mes cheveux, je le sens se cambrer, baisant encore plus loin la bouche de Bella au moment où je me mets à lécher ses tétons avec envie. J'en mordille les extrémités, déclenchant probablement une sensation à la fois douloureuse et bienfaitrice.

Sans cesser mes va-et-vient en Bella, je m'étire au maximum afin d'atteindre la bouche tentatrice de mon premier amant. Des flashs de notre douche commune m'arrivent par vagues successives au point de me faire suffoquer de désir, si tel est possible.

Je revois ses mains sur mon corps, sa bouche sur la mienne, sa langue sur moi et autour de moi, tournoyant et jouant sur mes points les plus sensibles. Je revois ses sourires appréciateurs et satisfaits de réaliser l'emprise qu'il a sur moi.

Lorsque je sens autour de mon membre, les premières palpitations annonciatrices du plaisir de Bella, je reprends pied dans la réalité et m'éloigne d'Edward.

J'accélère légèrement la cadence de mes mouvements au plus profond de son antre. Avant de baisser le regard et de voir coulisser mon membre facilement en elle.

La cyprine imprègne les moindres centimètres de peau de mon chibre qui se glisse dans sa chaleur.

Elle me fait ressentir tellement de chose.

Mais j'ai envie de plus.

J'ai besoin de ressentir encore plus d'elle.

De son corps sous mes doigts.

De sa peau sous mes lèvres.

De son antre chaud autour de moi.

Une de mes mains quitte ses hanches et se dirige vers son petit bouton, que j'entreprends de caresser.

Mes mouvements en elle sont synchronisés sur ceux que j'applique sur son clitoris.

Lorsque mon regard est attiré par le râle qui sort de la bouche d'Edward.

Il agrippe plus fermement les cheveux de Bella et s'enfonce plus profondément dans sa bouche.

Il est presque à bout.

Ses mouvements se font plus brutes, plus intenses, plus sauvages.

Quand d'un seul coup, il est secoué de spasmes et que ses yeux se closent sur leur délices mais aussi leurs espoirs intimes, face à l'orgasme dévastateur qu'il ressent. Un râle presque animal sort de sa bouche au moment où il se déverse dans la bouche de Bella. Cette dernière avale tout de lui, allant même jusqu'à lécher toute sa longueur pour le nettoyer comme s'il ne s'était rien passé finalement. Il la laisse faire, sa poigne s'adoucissant autour de ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, il les darde directement sur moi et me sourit en descendant du lit.

Je ne sais pas où il va ni ce qu'il veut faire. Tout ce dont je me rends compte c'est que Bella est là, rien qu'à moi et pour moi. Je me retire d'elle, et, sous un grognement de profonde frustration, je la retourne face à moi avant de la pénétrer d'un grand coup sec et violent.

Ses parois palpitent toujours de plaisir sous mes assauts répétés et je prends un malin plaisir à ralentir le rythme pour mieux la posséder par la suite. J'entre en elle avec force pour ressortir lentement avant de la reprendre encore pour finalement la laisser au bord du gouffre.

Je suis tout près de l'orgasme suprême, même un simple regard suffirait à me faire jouir alors quand je sens Edward dans mon dos qui lèche et embrasse mon épaule, je sens que je ne serai plus très long.

Ses mains passent sur mes pectoraux, s'attardant sur mes pointes durcies avant d'aller explorer mes abdos. Mes doigts se crispent sur les hanches de Bella, probablement jusqu'à lui laisser des bleus mais je suis incapable de contrôler ce besoin que j'ai de l'envahir, de la posséder et de la marquer.

L'érection nouvellement retrouvée d'Edward se presse tout contre mes fesses et instinctivement je les serre. Je ne sais pas encore si je suis prêt pour ça. Hier encore je me pensais complètement hétéro et aujourd'hui j'avais joui de la bouche d'un autre homme. J'aimais Edward mais le laisser me posséder entièrement était une chose à laquelle je n'avais pas encore pleinement réfléchi.

J'arrête tout mouvement, me raidissant lorsque son bassin pousse un peu plus contre moi. Bella ouvre de grands yeux noirs, elle semble en colère mais lorsqu'elle lit la peur dans mon regard, elle tourne les yeux vers Edward et lui sourit gentiment. Entre eux, les mots semblent superflus.

- Chut Jasper, ne t'en fais pas, murmure-t-il au creux de mon oreille, je ne ferai rien que tu ne veuilles pas...

Son souffle m'électrise et ses mots comme son ton me rassurent. Je recommence lentement mes mouvements en Bella. Celle-ci se cambre sous mes assauts, jurant, geignant et criant à la fois. Je pense entendre quelques "putain" mêlés à nos noms dans sa magnifique bouche rose.

La voir ne me suffit plus, j'ai besoin encore de la gouter, je veux sur le bout de la langue la fragrance qu'elle dégage en pleine partie de sexe. Lentement je me penche, atterrissant directement sur sa poitrine. Une de mes mains quitte ses hanches pour venir m'aider à stabiliser un sein afin d'en taquiner la pointe de ma langue.

Edward, toujours derrière moi, en profite pour venir me malaxer les couilles. Je me mets à mordre le téton de Bella lorsqu'il plaque de nouveau son érection contre mon trou. Cette fois, pris dans le désir et l'amour que je leur porte, je gémis. Il doit prendre ça comme une invitation ou un accord car une de ses mains quitte mes boules pour taquiner mon trou.

La sensation jusqu'alors inconnue est loin d'être désagréable, bien au contraire. Je suis perdu dans les sensations, ma queue dans les chairs chaudes et humides de Bella, ma bouche sur ses seins, son odeur enivrante, les mains d'Edward qu'il me semble ressentir partout sur moi, leurs soupirs de désir, leurs cris de plaisir et leurs râles m'emmènent loin au bord du gouffre sensoriel de l'orgasme.

Au loin je perçois le bruit d'une bouteille qu'on ouvre, seulement parce que les doigts d'Edward ne sont plus entre mes fesses. L'instant d'après un liquide froid se met à couler le long de ma raie. La sensation est surprenante et je me cambre, entrant plus loin en Bella qui en redemande. Je suis curieux de savoir ce que veut faire mon ami et, en même temps, désireux d'enfin nous amener Bella et moi à notre paroxysme.

Les doigts d'Edward reviennent taquiner mon entrée, jouant avec le liquide, tournoyant autour de mon muscle, le détendant petit à petit, le préparant. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt mais je suis sûr qu'à cet instant, c'est ce que je veux.

Lentement son index entre en moi, millimètres par millimètres, ressortant aussitôt pour s'imprégner de lubrifiant. Je ne ressens que du plaisir, aucune douleur, il est tellement doux et patient. Son autre main malaxe mes couilles.

Je lâche la hanche et le sein de Bella pour poser mes coudes de chaque côté de sa tête, laissant un meilleur accès à Edward. Les mains de Bella s'accrochent à mon dos, ses jambes encerclent ma taille et ses ongles se plantent dans ma peau. Edward continue ses avancées en moi et le plaisir que j'en retire est tellement grisant que par réflexe, je me cambre, envoyant des coups de reins de plus en plus violents et désespérés à Bella qui est très loin de se plaindre

Bella palpite autour de moi.

Ses parois enserrent mon membre en elle tandis que le doigt d'Edward atteint un point plus sensible que les autres.

Je suis à bout.

La tension qui envahie mon corps, me fait me libérer au fond du préservatif.

Je suis repu.

Au comble du bonheur.

Nous nous affalons tous les trois sur le lit.

Edward et moi entourant Bella qui s'est couchée sur le dos.

Nous ne pouvons nous détacher. Nos yeux ne peuvent se détourner leurs échanges. Ils se ferment ensemble, parfois, comme du même acte pour se reposer de ce regard mêlé, chargé de tendresse.

Possessivement Edward et moi posons une main sur la taille de notre belle.

Dans un signe d'appartenance.

Avant d'entremêler nos doigts sur sa peau si délicate.

Remontant les draps sur nos corps entrelacés, avant de s'enfuir vers le sommeil réparateur qui nous aura manqué cette dernière semaine.

Rien ne laissait présager le désastre que serait le lendemain matin.

**oooOOOooo**

**Moment de l'avis des relectrices :**

**Mary**: mwahahahahah vous m'avez tué.. littéralement, orgasmiquement.. putain mon homme n'étant pas là.. heureusement que mon pote le vibro était là.. hein ! Putain ce que c'était chaud, long et bon... heureusement la douche après ça remets les idées en place.. merci pour ce putain de lemon qui déchire et merci à vous de me faire lire et de confier à ma critique votre superbe histoire.. ça sent les emmerdes à la fin.. hein ! hâte de lire la suite les girls.. bisous

**Wam**: God save my shorty….. pfiou….. et ouais je plussoie la fin elle put du 'uc !

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Jazz :** htray: Pas mal effectivement le coup du livre^^ Je vois bien la tête des miens si j'avais un tel livre sur la table de chevet mdr! Ouais ninie qui rêve de knacki, j'aurai jamais cru non plus... mais bon, peut-être que notre petit papillon est en train de la convertir... (ps: je me casse loin, très loin avant de me faire exterminer pour ce que je viens de dire!) Bisous Jazz^^**Ninie : Kikoo toi, merci pour ton message. WHATTTTTTTTT ? ARE U FOOL ? Me and Knacky ? Yeurk ! Tout mais pas ça. Préfère encore me casser une jambe ! Je ne vous dis pas à la semaine prochaine c'était la dernière fois que vous entendez parler de moi !**

**Céline :** htray: Alors? Heureuse? lol j'ai toujours rêvé de dire cette phrase mais j'en ai jamais eu l'occasion! Donc... ben j'attends tes réactions alors... Bisous :)** Ninie : Kikoo toi, merci pour ton message. Mdr ma co' ! T'es grave parfois :D J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant Céline. Robisous**


	12. Chapitre 11

***SHOWCASE MONDAY WITH THE TEAM SANDWICH***

**Emploi bêta reader**

**Secteur d'activité : Informatique/fanfiction/orthographe et grammaire **

**Region : Fanfiction **

**Poste : CDI Temps plein**

**Localisation : Msn, mail, facebook**

**Date de parution : 19/03/2012**

**Description de l'offre d'emploi : bêta Reader **

**Consulté : 186 fois**

**Entreprise : Team Sandwich**

**A la pointe de la technologie en matière d'imagination lemonesque, de compétence en français ou de relecture, rapide et efficace.**

**Travail en vacation de nuit, ou à tout moment de la journée. (Le mieux serait d'être disponible 24h/24 7J/7… Enfin d'être disponible à nos moindres désirs.)**

**Vous assurez à distance la relecture de nos chapitres en analysant des informations provenant de nos merveilleux cerveaux et de corriger les quelques erreurs de grammaire ou d'orthographe qui se seraient glissées dans le texte. Vous vérifierez les incohérences.**

**En cas de fautes ou d'anomalie avérées, vous déclenchez les actions définies dans les consignes données, dans le respect de la relecture en vigueur et des procédures de traitement de texte du logiciel avec lequel vous exercez votre activité.**

**Vous participez à la traçabilité de l'activité.**

**Expérience exigée si possible. (Même si nous étudierons toutes les propositions)**

**Chapitre en avant-première et paiement en nature.**

**Contrat CDD puis CDI**

_**Postuler à cette offre en nous contactant sur notre page FB: www . facebook . com / TeamSandwichFF**_

**Une de nos bêtas n'ayant pas d'autre moyen pour se connecter en ce moment que son Iphone et comme dans un threesome c'est être à trois ma co' et moi avons décidé de passer une annonce pour recruter une Bêta Reader exceptionnelle (pour quelques chapitres). Donc si vous avez envie d'intégrer la team sandwich pour nous rendre service et vous faire plaisir par la même occasion n'hésitez pas à nous contacter en review avec la meilleure des intros que vous nous aurez concocter, nous l'utiliserons pour introduire le chapitre dans 15 jours et vous aurez en avant première la joie de lire le chapitre en même temps que nos bêtas officielles ;) **

**Sur ce nous vous souhaitons une excellente lecture.**

**Robisous et jazzisous la Team Sandwich**

**oooOOOooo**

**ALL GOOD THINGS COME IN THREES**

**CHAPITRE 11 :**

JPOV :

**_« Que ceux qui n'ont jamais regretté de ne pas être fils unique me jettent la première pierre! »_**

J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi à peine quelques minutes quand j'entends la sonnette de l'appartement retentir. Je jette un regard sur le radio réveil de la chambre d'Edward et il est à peine huit heures du matin. Le regard encore tout embrumé par le sommeil, j'enfile le premier boxer qui me tombe sous la main et je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée où la personne qui s'acharne à sonner depuis cinq bonnes minutes va m'entendre râler...

Je n'ai même pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte complètement qu'une tornade blonde en furie entre dans l'appartement.

Ma sœur.

Vous ai-je déjà dit que je la déteste ?

Elle commence à hurler des trucs mais mon cerveau est incapable de comprendre ce qu'elle veut.

Sur ces entre-faits Bella arrive tranquillement dans le salon.

Et mon regard est immédiatement attiré vers elle.

Elle a enfilé ma chemise.

-C'est quoi tout ce bruit ? marmonne-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

Jane se retourne et fusille Bella du regard. Je ne dis rien, ce n'est pas comme si ma sœur parvenait à être aimable parfois. Bella ne semble pas s'offusquer du comportement de Jane, elle fait tout comme cette dernière, elle l'ignore superbement en passant devant elle pour aller dans la cuisine.

Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais essayé de les faire s'entendre l'une avec l'autre... Mais je vous assure qu'il vaut mieux pour moi qu'elles continuent à s'ignorer ainsi.

- Attends une minute, commence Jane, Jasper ? Finit-elle les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

Je me tourne vers elle et son regard me dit qu'elle a deviné. Elle n'a pas besoin de parler, je sais qu'elle sait. Je suis juste en train de prier mentalement pour qu'elle ferme sa belle gueule au risque d'embarrasser Bella. Jane serait vraiment capable de tout gâcher et jamais je ne pourrais supporter de perdre Bella ou Edward encore une fois.

La semaine écoulée a été largement suffisante pour que je réalise que s'il y a un choix à faire entre Bella et Edward ou ma propre famille, ce choix, bien que difficile, sera vite fait. J'ai beaucoup trop souffert de cette séparation pour réitérer l'expérience une nouvelle fois. Je sais qu'avec le temps, ma famille finira par comprendre et revenir vers moi. Même Jane. Bon, à elle, ça lui prendra probablement le double de temps que les autres. Sa ténacité n'a aucun égal.

Je savais que c'était trop beau pour durer. Les dernières vingt-quatre heures ont été tellement merveilleuses que j'aurais dû me douter qu'aujourd'hui tout partirait de travers. Cependant, jamais je n'aurais pensé que ma propre sœur serait à l'origine du futur cataclysme.

- C'est ta chemise qu'elle porte ! Dit-elle en pointant Bella du doigt.

Ce n'est pas une question alors je me tais. Je me tourne vers Bella qui revient de la cuisine avec un mug de café afin de m'excuser pour le futur comportement de ma sœur car je sais que ce qui va suivre va être totalement déplacé et je remarque son petit sourire en coin. Elle se tourne vers moi et me fait un clin d'œil complice. Merde si ma sœur n'était pas là je jure que je l'aurais prise là, sur le canapé sur lequel elle vient de s'asseoir en tailleur. Je ne m'avance probablement pas en disant qu'elle l'a fait exprès de mettre ma chemise. Moi aussi j'ai envie de rire de l'air choqué de Jane, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche formant un "O" majuscule parfait mais je me retiens. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir la prendre autant au dépourvu un jour. Il ne me tarde absolument pas le moment où elle prendra conscience de ce qu'il se passe. En réalité, je sais qu'elle en a conscience mais je redoute le moment où elle exprimera ce qu'elle ressent par rapport à ça !

- Vous avez couché ensemble ? Hurle-t-elle mi-choquée mi-dégoutée.

Je soupire de soulagement. Tant qu'elle n'a que cette partie de l'histoire, je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir sans trop de dégâts. Je veux dire... je n'ai pas l'intention de lui mentir très longtemps mais moins elle assimile de détails en même temps, moins elle déblatère sur le sujet et plus c'est facile de la faire changer d'idée. Et puis je me vois mal annoncer à ma sœur de but en blanc en souriant : "hey j'ai couché avec Bella et mon meilleur ami Edward... en même temps !". Ça pourrait ne pas le faire...

- Jane, ça ne te reg...

- Tu sais quoi ? Me coupe-t-elle en levant les mains et secouant la tête. Ne réponds pas Jazz... Ça va j'ai compris ! C'est pas la peine !

Jane se met à arpenter le salon de gauche à droite... puis de droite à gauche... puis de gauche à droite... Bella et moi la suivons du regard tandis que Jane se dirige vers la porte d'entrée, ou de sortie dans ce cas précis.

Je souffle de soulagement. Je jette un œil à Bella qui sourit doucement tout en soufflant sur sa tasse fumante. Peut-être que je vais m'en sortir assez vite...

- ET EDWARD EST AU COURANT ? Hurle ma sœur en se retournant d'un coup.

Ou peut-être pas si vite que ça finalement...

Je sursaute en portant la main à mon cœur qui a doublé son nombre de battements à la minute, Bella, elle, vient de littéralement s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de café. Je m'approche d'elle et lui tapote le dos pour l'aider à se reprendre.

- Est-ce qu'Edward est au courant ? Insiste Jane.

Bella lève un regard désespéré sur moi. Je sais qu'elle déteste cordialement Jane et qu'elle ne verrait aucun inconvénient à la voir péter une durite, la réciprocité est vraie également, mais je sais aussi que quelle que soit la réponse que je souhaite donner à ma sœur, jamais elle ne m'en voudra ni n'en profitera. Ce n'est pas du tout son genre et je sais que si je décide de ne rien dire, elle me soutiendra tout comme elle le fera si j'expose la vérité au grand jour. Que ce soit Bella ou même Edward, je sais qu'ils respecteront ma décision.

- Au courant de quoi ? Demande Edward d'une voix ensommeillée.

L'instant d'après, il entre dans le salon en boxer, la gueule enfarinée et ses ongles raclant son crâne. Là je sais que je suis grillé et mort. Je n'ose même pas me retourner vers ma sœur, c'est dire.

Edward, qui n'a apparemment pas vu que Jane était là, se met à s'étirer et à bailler au milieu du salon en imitant l'ours en sortie d'hibernation. Bella étouffe un petit rire qui a le mérite de lui faire ouvrir un œil.

- Salut Jane ! S'exclame-t-il nonchalamment. Ça va ce matin ? Ça faisait longtemps !

Il fait quelques pas vers elle et claque une bise sur sa joue. Il se dirige ensuite vers le canapé et se jette à côté de Bella qui pose sa tasse sur la table basse in-extremis. Il se penche alors tout sourire pour embrasser Bella dans le cou. Elle glousse et je me mets à sourire en me remémorant le nombre de fois que j'ai entendu ce son cette nuit.

- Tu... tu... tu...

Jane qui bégaye, une grande première ! Elle n'arrive pas à amorcer une phrase correcte tandis que son doigt nous pointe Bella, Edward et moi tour à tour.

- Il... il... elle...

Je me demande bien combien de temps elle peut rester en état de choc ?

- Ja... Jaz...

Merde elle est vraiment bloquée là ! J'ai vraiment envie de rire. Surtout qu'Edward et Bella ne se gênent absolument pas pour pouffer ensemble. Ce dernier finit par lever ses yeux rieurs sur moi et il redevient sérieux juste un instant pour me demander silencieusement d'aider ma sœur.

Je voudrais bien... mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Et puis d'un côté, je dois bien avouer que la situation est assez comique.

Jane reste immobile, le doigt tendu et la bouche articulant des sons qu'elle seule semble comprendre. Elle se met à balbutier et marmonner des voyelles, puis des syllabes enfin il me semble avant de soupirer un bon coup tout en baissant son doigt inquisiteur. Elle ferme les yeux un instant et prend une grande inspiration. Sa cage thoracique se soulève pour se rétracter ensuite. Lorsqu'elle relève la tête, je sais que toutes ses idées sont en place. J'attends juste la déferlante.

- Pourquoi Bella porte-t-elle ta chemise?

Son ton est calme, posé et réfléchi, en parfaite opposition à la flamme colérique qui vacille dans ses pupilles.

Que répondre ?

Parce qu'on a couché ensemble ?

Parce qu'on s'aime ?

Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle enchaîne une autre question :

- Et pourquoi Edward porte-t-il le boxer que je t'ai offert pour ton anniversaire ?

Ce dernier lève la tête et me jette un regard d'excuse. Je hausse les épaules, ce n'est pas de sa faute, j'aurais dû faire plus attention et prendre mon sous-vêtement au lieu du sien dans ma précipitation un peu plus tôt.

- Assieds-toi Jane, dis-je d'une voix douce mais néanmoins ferme.

- Oh non non non ! S'exclame-t-elle. Je... je ne suis pas prête à entendre ça ! Toi ! Hurle-t-elle en me désignant. Tu devrais avoir honte ! Et toi ! Elle montre Bella. Tu t'avises de le faire souffrir UNE fois, je le retrouve devant ma porte UNE seule fois dans le même état qu'il y a dix jours, il se plaint UNE seule fois de ton comportement de petite fille pourrie gâtée et je te jure que plus personne n'enten...

- CA SUFFIT JANE ! Hurlé-je pour la couper. Tu es chez moi ici et je ne te permets pas de manquer de respect à qui que ce soit ! Peu importe ton avis ! Tu as beau être ma sœur, tes idées arrêtées et ta morale de merde tu peux te les garder pour toi ou déguerpir !

Je suis fou furieux, je fulmine et il faut que ça sorte. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Mon regard soutient le sien et je sais que je suis allé trop loin. Ses yeux s'embuent, elle renifle légèrement. Elle ne le montrera pas, elle est bien trop fière mais je sais qu'elle a eu mal, que je l'ai blessée. Elle ne dit rien, se retourne en silence et se dirige vers la porte.

La main sur la poignée, elle murmure :

- SI c'est ce que tu souhaites...

L'instant d'après, elle disparaît dans le couloir. Bella se lève et part à sa suite sans que ni Edward ni moi ne puissions l'en empêcher. La porte claque et je me retrouve face à mon meilleur ami. J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu. Mon cœur se serre en repensant aux événements de la semaine passée.

Le temps s'écoule, les minutes s'allongent et Bella n'est toujours pas de retour.

Edward s'approche et me prend dans ses bras. Je suis encore sous le choc de ce qu'il vient de se passer avec ma sœur, mon corps entier tremblote.

- Chut... ça va aller, murmure-t-il tout en passant sa main de haut en bas de mon dos. Elle va revenir...

Parle-t-il de Bella ou de Jane ?

Je lève la tête :

- Jane ?

Il se met à rire comme si je venais de dire la chose la plus idiote de l'univers.

- Bien sûr ! Bien que Bella telle que nous la connaissons soit assez libérée, dit-il en jouant des sourcils, elle ne l'est pas assez pour arpenter les rues seulement vêtue d'une chemise, crois-moi !

Je me joins à son rire, plus détendu maintenant. Il est vrai que vu de cette manière, je doute qu'elle aille plus loin que les portes de l'ascenseur. Et encore... celles de notre étage !

C'est la sonnerie de l'interphone qui nous interrompt une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

Edward et moi observons tous les deux l'objet qui sonne dans l'entrée.

Il me jette un regard en haussant les épaules.

-Tu attends quelqu'un ?

-A part Jane et Bella ? Personne ! Tu crois que c'est les filles ?

-J'en doute.

La sonnerie retentit à nouveau.

Je me précipite donc et appuie sur le bouton.

-Oui.

-Jazz, ouvre-moi s'il te plaît. La porte s'est refermée sur nous quand j'ai rattrapé ta sœur.

-Ok, j'ouvre. Répondis-je. Puis je lui souffle un « Merci » avant de lui ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

Je ne sais pas si elle l'a entendu mais j'ai vraiment apprécié le fait que malgré la mauvaise entente qui les lie toutes les deux, Bella ait fait abstraction de ce fait pour courir derrière ma sœur.

Quelques minutes après, c'est une Bella, les joues rougies, qui frappe à la porte de l'appartement. Elle se précipite sur moi et mes bras se referment sur elle.

-Je suis désolée. Nous avons longuement discuté mais elle n'est pas prête à te pardonner pour le moment. J'ai tout essayé ! Renifle-t-elle.

Je lui attrape le menton afin de soulever son regard vers moi.

-Hey, c'est pas grave. C'est Jane, je sais que j'ai dépassé les bornes. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir surtout que tu n'y es pour rien.

Elle hoche la tête et je referme la porte derrière nous. Avant de nous diriger vers le salon où Edward nous attend.

Après un moment, quelques heures même à en juger par le grondement de l'estomac de Bella, Edward nous propose une sortie histoire d'aller manger un bout. Bella accepte immédiatement. On se dirige donc vers nos chambres respectives afin d'enfiler quelque chose d'autre que la chemise ou les caleçons que nous portions jusqu'à présent.

Une fois prêts, nous nous dirigeons à pieds vers le parc et notre vendeur de hotdogs fétiche.

La nourriture récupérée, nous nous installons tous les trois sur l'herbe afin de déjeuner tranquillement et de savourer le soleil qui envahit l'endroit que nous occupons.

- Vous croyez que tout notre entourage va réagir de la même manière que Jane ? demande Bella au bout d'un moment.

Edward engloutit la moitié de son hot-dog en une bouchée avant d'entrelacer ses doigts dans ceux de Bella. Elle s'est naturellement retrouvée assise entre nous deux et j'avoue que pour rien au monde je ne souhaiterais qu'elle ait une autre place. Voyant que ni Edward ni moi ne répondons, elle poursuit :

- Vous savez, avant d'accepter ce que me proposait Edward, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que je ressentais et à comment le monde allait nous juger par rapport à ce que nous sommes. Mais jamais je n'aurai pensé que quelqu'un qui nous aime puisse aussi mal interpréter les choses…

Elle soupire tristement avant de boire une gorgée de sa boisson.

Sa tirade nous plonge tous trois dans une réflexion intense. Je n'ose même pas imaginer, vue la réaction de ma propre sœur, comment les gens qui ne nous connaissent pas vont réagir.

Moi qui pensais que le plus dur pour nous serait de faire revenir Bella, je sais maintenant que je me trompais lourdement. Le plus dur sera de nous faire accepter comme une entité à part entière, comme le trio d'amour que nous sommes et je sais maintenant que ce ne sera pas chose aisée.

La fin de journée, nous rattrape déjà et nous n'avons pas vu le temps s'écouler, tellement nous étions bien ensemble.

C'est un déchirement de devoir raccompagner Bella vers sa chambre d'étudiante en soirée.

Mais elle ne peut pas encore louper une journée de cours.

Ça ferait vraiment mauvais genre.

Nous avons du mal à la lâcher une fois arrivés devant son dortoir. Mais elle nous promet après moult baisers que nous la reverrons le lendemain.

Et c'est vrai.

Depuis maintenant deux semaines, c'est tous les soirs la même rengaine.

Nous raccompagnons Bella à sa chambre d'étudiante et à chaque fois c'est un véritable calvaire lorsque nous la déposons devant son dortoir.

Heureusement elle passe tous ses week-ends avec nous.

J'ai envie de proposer quelque chose à Edward mais je ne sais pas s'il sera d'accord.

**oooOOOooo**

**Moment de l'avis des relectrices :**

**Mary** : et bien comment dire très bonne transition et beaucoup de réflexion pour nos personnages ! Si seulement tout pouvait être aussi simple ! Hein ! Mais non.. je me demande ce que Jasper veut proposer à Edward et j'ai hâte de voir.. en tout cette histoire est rythmée, il y a des rebondissements intéressants et qui ouvre vers de nouveaux horizons bref merci en tout cas c'est très fun et j'aime beaucoup ! bisous les filles

**Wam** : *Mode stroumpf grognon ON* Moi j'aime pas Jane…. *Mode stroumpf grognon OFF* Mais je sens bien venir le coup de la proposition d'emménagement…. ^^ Et je trouve que c'est une fort bonne idée ! :D

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Céline :** Htray : Merci beaucoup pour ton message ! Si tu lis ça c'est que tu connais déjà la réponse sur ce qu'il se passe le lendemain donc… à très vite :) Bisous^^** Ninie : Hey salut toi ) Merci pour ton message. Par logique effectivement tu sauras déjà que ce n'était pas si terrible que ça au final. Robisous**

**Monikla :** Htray : Bonjour monikla, ravie de te compter parmi nous ! Pour la publication, dans la mesure du possible c'est tous les lundis ! Et bien vue pour les complications, mis à part que ce n'est pas Charlie qui les surprend ! A lundi prochain alors ! Bisous^^** Ninie : Hey salut toi ) Merci pour ton message. Nous postons le lundi (jusqu'à présent).Ce n'est que le début des complications d'ailleurs, mais je ne t'en dirais pas plus. Mais ça ne sera pas aussi terrible que ça. Robisous**


	13. Chapitre 12

**une soirée en ville : 75 dollars**

**Jasper : - Alors...**

**Bella : - Alors ?**

**Jasper : - Alors... je veux une pipe**

**Pour avoir le courage de poser une telle question : une bouteille de vin à 12 dollars**

**Bella : - Es-tu cinglé mes parents sont là ?**

**Jasper : -Allez, qui as-tu vu dehors à cette heure ? Je te rendrai la politesse**

**Bella : - Est-ce que tu imagines si on nous surprenait ? OMG ! Qu'est-ce que mon père te ferait ?**

**Jasper : - Il n'y a personne autour, tout le monde dort.**

**Bella : - Non, l'endroit est trop risqué !**

**Jasper : - S'il te plaît ... je t'aime tant **

**Réellement utiliser une phrase pareille : une autre bouteille de vin à 12 dollars**

**Bella : - J'ai juste peur**

**Jasper : - S'il te plaît**

**Renée : - Ton père dit : vas-y fait lui sa pipe, ou je peux la faire moi ou même ton père s'il le faut peut venir lui faire, mais par pitié, ****dis-lui de retirer son bras de l'interphone.**

**Avoir une petite amie dont le père à le sens de l'humour, ça n'a pas de prix !**

**Il y a certaines choses que l'argent ne peut pas acheter**

**Pour le reste il y a Mastercard !**

**Alors installez-vous et profitez de ce merveilleux chapitre ;)**

**Bonne lecture à toutes !**

**Robisous et jazzisous la Team Sandwich**

**oooOOOooo**

**ALL GOOD THINGS COME IN THREES**

**CHAPITRE 12 :**

JPOV :

**_« Que ceux qui n'ont jamais eut peur d'une réponse me jettent la première pierre! »_**

Comme tous les soirs depuis bientôt deux semaines, nous raccompagnons Bella à son dortoir. Je sais que je devrais être habitué à force mais rien n'y fait. C'est toujours aussi dur de la laisser même si je sais que je la reverrais dès demain matin.

Depuis quelques jours, une idée me trotte dans la tête mais je ne sais pas réellement comment l'aborder avec Edward. Je voudrais que Bella vienne habiter avec nous pour de bon. Je n'en peux plus de ces séparations journalières. Je suis presque sûr qu'il ne dira pas non mais… non en fait, je n'en sais rien. Il est assez protecteur de son indépendance et depuis qu'ils sont ensemble tous les deux, il ne s'est probablement jamais posé une telle question.

Du coup, j'hésite grandement à mettre le sujet sur le tapis. D'autant plus que lorsque nous sommes tous les deux, nous sommes vraiment différents. J'aime nos moments intimes.

- A demain ! lance joyeusement Bella, me sortant de mes réflexions mentales.

Elle s'approche de moi et dépose un doux baiser sur mes lèvres avant de faire la même chose à Edward.

L'instant d'après, la porte du dortoir se referme derrière elle et je sens la main d'Edward prendre la mienne. Nous repartons à pied sous le clair de lune.

A un moment, peu avant de sortir du campus, je lâche subitement la main d'Edward lorsque je m'aperçois des regards emplis de haine et de dégoûts d'un groupe de footballeurs sur notre droite. Edward stoppe son avancée et me questionne du regard. Lorsque les rires du groupe résonnent dans le silence de la nuit, il comprend ma réaction et continue d'avancer.

Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine tandis que nous passons à quelques mètres d'eux seulement. Je sais que notre orientation sexuelle a de quoi choquer l'opinion, mais se retrouver, tard le soir, à seulement deux contre six, n'est pas la meilleure des situations.

Imperceptiblement, dès les portes franchies, nous accélérons le pas. Les ricanements ne sont plus que des sons étouffés par la nuit lorsque nous traversons la rue, toujours en silence. Nous tournons à l'intersection et ma main reprend la sienne. Il la serre très fort, comme s'il voulait me rassurer mais il ne dit toujours rien et moi non plus.

Nous soupirons d'aise en passant les portes de notre immeuble et lorsque nos regards se croisent, nous nous mettons tous deux à rire de soulagement.

-Je crois que c'était moins une là ! Ricane Edward en m'observant.

-J'ai cru qu'on allait y passer. Murmure-je en frissonnant.

-Mais tu vas y passer, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai prévu de ne pas trop te faire souffrir. Me susurre-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix rauque en me poussant contre le mur de l'entrée.

Il se frotte éhontément contre moi, me faisant sentir son érection contre mon bas-ventre qui s'est éveillé à l'entente des mots qu'il m'a susurré il y a un instant.

J'attrape sa nuque et force son visage à me faire face avant de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes entrouvertes. Il essaie de glisser sa langue dans ma bouche, mais je lui pince le bout entre mes dents.

-Pas ici, rentrons chez nous. Souffle-je en lui prenant la main et nous dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

Il appuie sur le bouton et nous attendons que l'ascenseur arrive, main dans la main. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrent, c'est lui qui se précipite à l'intérieur et qui me tire contre lui. Mon dos est coincé contre son torse et il se remet à frotter son sexe contre mes fesses, tout en mordillant ma mâchoire.

Rapidement, nous atteignons notre étage, et c'est encore une fois Edward qui prend les devants en me poussant à sortir de l'élévateur. En trois enjambées, nous sommes devant la porte de l'appartement, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi pressé de rentrer à la maison.

Je n'ai pas le temps de cligner des paupières qu'il me plaque déjà contre le mur à l'intérieur de notre appartement et m'embrasse à perdre haleine. Le bruit sourd de la porte d'entrée qui claque sur ma droite me prend par surprise et mon hoquet de stupeur se perd dans sa bouche.

Les lumières sont éteintes et seule la lueur de la lune éclaire la pièce. Je ne distingue quasiment rien, tout n'est que pénombre et formes floues. Mes autres sens sont décuplés.

Je peux le sentir comme si c'était la première fois que cette odeur si tentatrice et envoûtante envahissait mes sens. Son parfum me fait perdre la tête et je me surprends à humer l'air à grandes goulées comme pour m'emplir les poumons de lui.

Je peux le toucher comme si je le découvrais et je ne me gêne pas pour le faire d'ailleurs, mes mains passent sous sa chemise et il m'aide à s'en défaire en levant les bras au-dessus de sa tête. Je découvre ensuite à l'aide de mes mains, chaque muscle de son torse mis à nu. Sa respiration se saccade tandis qu'il réclame un nouveau baiser.

Je le goute alors, sa langue autoritaire quémandant la mienne sans autre réplique. Il n'y a plus rien de tendre, ce baiser est ardent, nos dents s'entrechoquent et nos langues bataillent. Il me pousse à nouveau contre le mur, se plaquant tout contre moi.

Je l'entends grogner lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que je suis toujours habillé, s'empressant de me déshabiller. Nous nous retrouvons bien vite peau contre peau. Il est doux et chaud. Je me mets à calquer ma respiration à l'inverse de la sienne afin que notre contact ne se rompe jamais.

- Tellement mieux nu, murmure-t-il tout en traçant du bout des doigts le contour de mes abdos.

Mes mains se posent sur la boucle de sa ceinture et je me hâte de la défaire et de baisser son jean.

Accroupi devant lui, je me lèche les lèvres tout en regardant son membre dans toute sa splendeur.

Il est là devant moi, glorieux et fier.

Mes mains glissent sur ses jambes pour remonter vers son abdomen et mes lèvres déposent des baisers le long du chemin parcouru par mes mains. Je l'entends haleter à mesure que je me rapproche de son sexe érigé pour moi.

Du bout de la langue je caresse l'objet de mon désir sur toute sa longueur. Il agrippe mes cheveux de sa main gauche pour m'intimer le mouvement, mais je veux qu'il me supplie de le prendre en bouche. Je recommence donc, ma caresse sur sa hampe du bout de ma langue, tandis qu'une de mes mains caressent ses bourses pleines.

Encore une fois, puis une autre et encore une autre.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il abdique et me demande.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie.

Il essaie de se retenir en serrant les lèvres mais quand ma langue vient taquiner son gland, il est évident qu'il abandonne la partie.

-Jazz… siffle-t-il en proie à ses sentiments. Prend-moi dans ta bouche ! Fais-moi du bien ! Murmure-t-il la voix rauque.

Comment résister à sa supplique ?

Ma bouche se fait vorace, ma langue se fait gourmande. Mes mains, elles ne sont pas en reste. Elles découvrent les muscles fessiers d'Edward. J'ai bien envie de lui rendre la caresse qu'il m'a fait découvrir il y a quelques jours, lorsque nous étions occupés avec notre belle.

Enhardi par mes pensées, je laisse vagabonder une de mes mains plus près de son anus. Ma bouche continue ses mouvements de succions sur le membre dur d'Edward. J'ose glisser un doigt sur sa tendre chair en faisant des petits mouvements de rotation. Et doucement je sens qu'il glisse lentement en lui.

Il ressert sa poigne dans mes cheveux, et balance un coup de hanche vers l'avant, si bien qu'il s'enfonce plus profondément dans ma bouche offerte à lui. Je débute alors un mouvement de va-et-vient avec mon doigt et Edward ne peut pas retenir le gémissement qui sort de ses lèvres à ce moment là.

Comme il a l'air d'apprécier, je prends un peu plus d'assurance et je glisse même un second doigt en lui. Ses râles sont si suggestifs que je ne peux m'empêcher de poser ma main libre sur mon membre durci.

J'entame alors des mouvements de va-et-vient que je calque sur les mouvements que je fais en Edward, tandis qu'il augmente l'allure de ses déplacements dans ma bouche.

Ses ondulations dans ma bouche deviennent de plus en plus saccadées, je sais qu'il est à bout. Sa verge tressaute sur ma langue et il me suffit de racler les dents sur sa hampe pour qu'il se déverse dans ma bouche en quelques secondes.

Mes doigts quittent son antre quand il reprend ses esprits.

-Merde Jazz… Je ne voulais pas venir comme ça ! Pas aussi vite ! Mais je n'ai rien pu faire, tu m'as pris par surprise, petit traître et tu vas me le payer cher. Me murmure-t-il de sa voix éraillée.

Je déglutis quand je le sens attraper ma main et me diriger dans le salon. Il me prend par surprise quand il me pousse sur le canapé et que je m'effondre sur celui-ci. Rapidement il se retrouve entre mes jambes qu'il écarte au maximum et brusquement sa langue se retrouve dans ma bouche. Elles se livrent une bataille acharnée. Chacune veut prendre le dessus sur l'autre. En à peine une seconde, je suis complètement déconcerté car il a mordu ma lèvre inférieure après avoir retiré sa langue de ma bouche.

Sous le coup de la surprise, je ne remarque qu'Edward à enfoncer trois de ses doigts en moi que quand je sens ses mouvements au plus profond de moi.

Le traître !

Ses va-et-vient en moi, me mettent dans tous mes états. Je ne sais plus ou j'en suis.

Ma tête crie non, mais tout mon corps crie oui !

Finalement quand sa langue caresse mon chibre, je m'offre à ses assauts. Émerveillé par le plaisir qui m'envahit, je m'accorde à son rythme, et mon corps bouge en mouvement avec ses doigts en moi. Après plusieurs minutes de ce traitement Edward se lève et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Il en revient quelques secondes après, avec du lubrifiant et des préservatifs.

Je ferme les yeux et déglutis.

Il se réinstalle entre mes jambes et pose sa tête sur mes genoux.

J'entends à peine sa voix qui me murmure :

-C'est pas grave si tu ne te sens pas prêt Jazz. Je ne te forcerais pas à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas.

Je secoue la tête. Là n'est pas la question !

J'en ai très envie, mais j'ai peur.

-Je serais doux, me promet-il.

J'ouvre les yeux et ce que je vois dans son regard, me fait acquiescer à sa supplique silencieuse.

Il m'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, avant de s'éloigner de ma bouche et d'attraper le paquet de préservatif.

Mes yeux sont fixés sur ce petit emballage carré qui me titille.

Une fois l'emballage ouvert, il enfile le préservatif sur son membre et attrape le lubrifiant qu'il répand généreusement sur ses doigts qu'il glisse en moi. Il effectue des mouvements de va-et-vient en moi et au bout de quelques oscillations je gémis. Il retire ses doigts de moi et je grogne de frustration.

Je sens son sexe contre moi.

Il m'attire à lui, me serre très fort et, petit à petit, se glisse en moi.

Nos lèvres se rejoignent pour ne plus se quitter.

Sans me quitter des yeux, il commence à aller et venir en moi, tout doucement de façon à ne pas me blesser. Il prend mon sexe tendu à pleines mains et le serre avant d'effectuer des va-et-vient. Je ferme les yeux.

— Non, Jazz, je veux te voir jouir.

Les yeux grands ouverts, je m'abandonne avec délices à ses coups de reins. Même si j'avais peur, j'en ai tellement rêvé...

— Viens, Jazz... Jouis. Maintenant...

Je pousse un grognement rauque, me resserre autour de lui. Et jouit, je me répands sur mon ventre. Edward donne alors un ultime coup de reins et s'enfonce en moi le plus profondément qu'il peut. Je jure, crie, l'appelle. Les mains sur mes hanches, il s'immobilise et déverse en moi la sève de son plaisir.

Pantelant, il retombe sur moi. Je respire difficilement et serre Edward fort contre moi. Haletant mais comblé de bonheur.

Du bout de mes doigts je caresse son dos de haut en bas, ses muscles dorsaux roulant sous les frissons que je lui procure. Il vient caler sa tête dans le creux de mon cou en soupirant de bien-être et son nez voyageant de mon épaule à mon oreille.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous restons ainsi mais je commence à ressentir la fraîcheur de la pièce et lorsque les frissons m'envahissent, Edward se relève et m'entraîne à lui. Il me prend dans ses bras et me serre plus fort que la normale.

- Ce que tu m'as offert ce soir, c'était…

L'émotion est palpable dans sa voix. Il soupire, incapable de prononcer ces mots qui ne seront jamais suffisamment forts pour décrire ce que nous ressentons. Je le serre à mon tour, enroulant mes bras dans son dos.

- Je t'aime, finit-il par souffler.

Ces mots sont encore un peu difficiles à dire pour moi mais il sait que je les pense même si je ne les exprime pas à voix haute. Il se détache et me sonde du regard avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Notre baiser est sensuel, la passion qui nous a animée précédemment a été plus que satisfaite et nous pouvons profiter pleinement l'un de l'autre sans qu'il n'y ait d'urgence.

Dans ce baiser, j'essaie de lui faire passer tous les sentiments que je suis incapable d'exprimer intelligiblement. Il semble le comprendre car je le sens sourire tout contre mes lèvres. Je suis heureux qu'il se satisfasse de la façon dont je gère ce qu'il nous arrive à tous les trois, heureux qu'il comprenne mes réserves et qu'il me comprenne aussi bien.

Avec Bella, c'est différent, je l'aime depuis tellement de temps que c'est naturel pour moi de m'exprimer avec elle. Pour Edward, c'est nouveau mais je sais que la force de mes sentiments est telle que je ne tarderais pas à lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

Il se détache et prend ma main pour me conduire à la salle de bain. Nous passons un long moment à profiter l'un de l'autre sous la douche. Aucun mot n'est échangé, nous n'en avons pas besoin à vrai dire, nos mains, nos corps et nos yeux parlent pour nous. Nous nous lavons mutuellement, le tout dans une tendresse infinie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes tous deux l'un contre l'autre dans son lit. Enfin, notre lit étant donné que depuis notre première fois à tous les trois, je n'ai remis les pieds dans ma chambre seulement pour prendre des affaires propres à mettre. Je suis sur le dos, sa tête repose sur mon épaule, mes doigts se baladent dans son dos tandis que les siens font des va-et-vient sur mon torse.

Je lui embrasse le front et il relève la tête. Un instant, je me perds dans la pureté de son regard. Sa sincérité et son amour me percutent de plein fouet. C'est le moment ou jamais de me lancer :

- Que penses-tu que nous demandions à Bella de venir vivre ici, avec nous ?

Le silence qui s'en suit est lourd et pesant. Je ne sais que penser, rien dans son attitude me fait dire qu'il est partant pour tenter cette aventure, comme rien ne me dit qu'il ne l'est pas.

Les minutes s'allongent avant qu'il ne soupire et me donne sa réponse.

**oooOOOooo**

**Moment de l'avis des relectrices :**

**Mary** : superbe chapitre avec un moment de complicité entre les deux.. mais le regard des autres est encore difficile à supporter ! Je me demande comment cela va évoluer.. et surtout que va dire Edward.. je pense que ça sera un non mais bon sait-on jamais ! merci pour ce super chapitre bisous les filles !

**Wam** : heuuuuuu….. les filles je crois que vous avez oublié une lignette (c'est une petite ligne…) non parce que là mine de rien on attendait la réponse d'Edward vous savez ça ?

Limite je rajouterai un…. *s'éclaircit la gorge* « C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ? »

**oooOOOooo**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Céline:**

Ninie : Hey, merci pour ton message. Pas d'idées sur ce qu'il pourrait proposer ? Par logique en lisant ce message tu devrais le savoir maintenant. Robisous

htray: Coucou :) Bon ben en fit tu sais déjà tout... donc hâte de savoir ce que tu vas penser de cette demande :) Bisous^^


	14. Chapitre 13

**htray: Bon lundi à vous !**

**Ma Co' d'amour a décidé de m'abandonner pour aller faire des courses non mais franchement quoi... pfffff!**

**Du coup je me retrouve seule pour faire l'intro et j'ai pas ses qualités alors va falloir vous satisfaire de moi... et suite à la publication de photos ô combien dénudées et sexys de Rob sur une planche de surf, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que mon cerveau a buggé et qu'il n'est plus du tout opérationnel. (ou moins opé que d'habitude ce qui vous en conviendrez nous rapproche du néant absolu...)**

**En plus Ninie se met à nous poster des montages alerte à Malibu et je sais que s'il avait été acteur là dedans, j'aurais jamais raté un épisode!**

**Alors bon, je lis les commentaires et oui il a une barbe... (c'est un gars quand même...) et oui il a un peu forcit... (ça prouve qu'il mange bien non?)**

**Mais personnellement, ces images me donnent beaucoup d'envies pas toutes avouables... La première, faute de cheveux, je passerais bien la main dans sa barbe... mon dieu ça a l'air tout doux et soyeux... La seconde... hum... je m'accrocherais bien à ses poignées d'amour pour le chevaucher sauvagement avec sauvagerie de manière TRES sauvage en hurlant comme une bête... euh... ben sauvage la bête hein ! le tout dans une eau de mer à température idéale en faisant abstraction du sable qui gratte et démange... Il peut aussi me donner des coups avec sa pagaie, pour ce que ça m'importe !**

**Non mais à part ça, je ne suis pas du tout Robsédée... Mon seul regret c'est que l'on n'est qu'une partie du Sandwich...**

**J'ose même pas vous raconter ce qui me passe par la tête en imaginant Jay sur une planche fraîchement waxée aux côtés de Rob... Ca fait des "pop-up" dans ma tête et des palpitations dans mon toto... *soupir***

**Ai-je dit que mon cerveau était grillé depuis ce matin ? (ma culotte vous aviez deviné... et mon cerveau... aussi je pense!)**

**Petit texto de Ninie: "Je décline toute reponsabilité quant à ce délire surfien même si je l'adore avec ses poignets d'amour car il n'en est que plus réel du coup!".**

**Mhummm sympa le soutien ma Co', vraiment...**

**En plus vu comment ce chapitre se termine je sens qu'on va m'envoyer des coups de pagaie pour du vrai... Vivement que tu reviennes et qu'on partage sinon mes fesses ne vont pas y survivre!**

***Mode bisounours ON***

**J'en profite comme je suis seule aujourd'hui pour dire un grand merci à ma Co' Virgine qui a entièrement écrit ce chapitre. Par la force des choses de la vie, je n'ai pas été très disponible ni trop d'humeur à écrire ces deux dernières semaines et si vous avez ce chapitre c'est entièrement grace à elle. Ma Co', t'es un amour de gentillesse, un modèle de compassion, une montagne d'amour à toi toute seule. Je ne t'ai jamais vu ni te plaindre, ni rechigner, ni dire non à qui que ce soit (d'ailleurs il faudrait parfois^^) et je suis hyper heureuse que tu sois entrée dans ma vie ma belle. Alors merci pour tout, surtout d'être là toujours quand ça va pas, c'est dans ces moments-là que les gens ont tendance à fuir très loin ;) Je t'aime fort ma Co' !**

**ps: Bonnes courses LOL^^**

***Mode bisousnours OFF***

**Allez les filles, bonne lecture :)**

**Robisous et jazzisous de la Team Sandwich**

**PS: Vous trouverez tout en bas l'avis de Jazz et Mane-Jei qui, suite à notre petite annonce de bêta, ont eu droit au chapitre en exclu, merci à vous les filles de nous faire rire avec vos délires^^**

****oooOOOooo****

**ALL GOOD THINGS COME IN THREES**

**CHAPITRE 13 :**

JPOV :

**_« Que ceux qui n'ont jamais regretté de tendre l'autre joue me jettent la première pierre! »_**

- Que penses-tu que nous demandions à Bella de venir vivre ici, avec nous ?

Le silence qui s'en suit est lourd et pesant. Je ne sais que penser, rien dans son attitude ne me fait dire qu'il est partant pour tenter cette aventure, comme rien ne me dit qu'il ne l'est pas.

Les minutes s'allongent avant qu'il ne soupire et ne me donne sa réponse.

- Je pense que c'est une excellente idée !

J'expire tout l'air contenu dans mes poumons malgré moi. Je suis soulagé et heureux que très bientôt, si Bella est d'accord bien entendu, nous puissions vivre tous les trois cette histoire sans nous préoccuper des autres. Je sais que nous aurons à affronter les gens, leur jugement et leurs à priori mais le fait que nous nous retrouvions tous les jours chez nous, nous aidera à tenir, j'en ai la certitude.

- Pourquoi avoir mis autant de temps à me répondre alors ? Lui demande-je vraiment curieux de connaître sa réponse.

Il se met à glousser dans mon cou.

- Je rêve ou tu te moques de moi ? Ne peux-je m'empêcher de dire.

- Non en fait, je me moque de moi ! S'exclame-t-il. J'étais juste en train de me demander pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé plus tôt ! Même si elle passe tous ses week-ends avec nous, la laisser sur le parvis du dortoir tous les soirs est une véritable épreuve.

- Je ressens la même chose. J'ai l'impression de ne pas être entièrement complet lorsque nous ne sommes que tous les deux.

Il relève la tête pour me refaire le coup du regard scrutateur.

- Tu n'aimes pas n'être qu'avec moi ? Demande-t-il inquiet.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'il peut être idiot parfois !

- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! J'ai juste l'impression d'être entier lorsque nous sommes trois, tu comprends ?

Il repose sa tête sur mon épaule mais ne dit rien. Je suppose que cela signifie qu'il comprend.

Lorsque le réveil sonne le lendemain matin, notre position a changé mais nous sommes toujours enlacés. Il me tourne le dos, un de mes bras est sous sa tête tandis que l'autre passe sous son bras pour l'entourer. Sa main est dans la mienne. La sonnerie stridente annonçant qu'il est sept heures m'exaspère mais je suis beaucoup trop bien pour bouger. Il gigote un peu, ses fesses tout contre ma queue finissent de réveiller mon intimité. Il gémit en sentant mon érection du matin.

Putain s'il commence alors qu'il n'est même pas réveillé, jamais il n'arrivera à l'heure au boulot !

La seconde d'après et un grand coup de main plus tard, le réveil valdingue à l'autre bout de la pièce.

J'essaie de retenir le rire qui tente de franchir mes lèvres, mais mon corps est secoué par des soubresauts. Edward se retourne alors vers moi et grogne en se serrant tout contre mon corps.

-Il faut se lever, tu vas finir par être en retard au boulot.

-Pas envie. Grogne-t-il.

-Allez debout fainéant ! Dis-je en écartant les draps de nos corps.

Il finit par se lever et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, après avoir enfilé un boxer, je vais préparer le café. Il me rejoint une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les cheveux humides, portant un jeans noir et un polo gris. Je lui tends une tasse de café qu'il attrape rapidement.

Nous discutons de la proposition que nous ferons à Bella ce soir, quand nous serons ensemble tous les trois.

Mais le temps passe tellement vite, qu'il est déjà l'heure pour lui de se rendre sur son lieu de travail. Il m'embrasse sur les lèvres avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-A ce soir Jazz ! crie-t-il depuis le couloir.

Et la porte d'entrée claque alors que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui répondre. Je finis mon café et je me dirige vers la douche. Depuis que Bella est revenue, j'ai repris mon habitude de travailler à la maison, comme avant son départ.

C'est donc complètement détendu, après ma douche, que je m'installe tranquillement devant mon bureau.

Avec mes premiers amours.

Ma tasse de café.

Et mon ordinateur portable.

C'est un grognement de mon ventre qui m'interrompt en plein milieu de la journée. Je suis souvent tellement absorbé par mon travail que j'en oublie de manger. Mais là, je suis affamé à vrai dire. Je me rends donc à la cuisine et me prépare rapidement un sandwich crudités et poulet.

J'ingurgite donc rapidement la nourriture avec un verre de soda. Et je retourne continuer mon travail.

Tellement absorbé par ce que je fais, je n'entends même pas qu'Edward est déjà rentré. Je relève le nez vers lui quand il dépose une autre tasse de café sur le bureau.

-Hey ! Tu es déjà de retour ? Lui demande-je.

-Ouais, j'ai eu deux heures de repos parce que je dois préparer un sac, je m'en vais pendant 3 jours pour le boulot. Ils ont un souci dans une des succursales.

-Tu t'en vas ce soir ?

-Ouais. J'ai juste le temps de faire un sac, d'aller avec toi chercher Bella et de profiter un peu de vous, avant de partir pour le week-end. Souffle-t-il.

-Tu vas me manquer. Dis-je en me levant et en le prenant dans mes bras. Tu as besoin d'aide pour préparer ton sac ? Demande-je avant de lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres.

-Avec plaisir.

C'est donc côte à côte que nous préparons le sac. Puis je le vois se diriger vers ma chambre et j'entends un de mes tiroirs. J'éclate de rire quand je le vois revenir avec une pile de tee-shirt.

-Tu as un souci avec ton linge ? Demande-je en ricanant.

Il grogne avant de répliquer :

-Vous allez me manquer donc je tiens à avoir quelques trucs à toi et à Bella dans mes bagages.

-Edward, tu t'en vas trois jours, un week-end. C'est pas comme si tu partais six mois. Tu n'as pas besoin d'autant de chose qui nous appartiennent.

Je me dirige donc vers lui et lui prends la pile de vêtements. Je la dépose sur le lit, j'attrape un tee-shirt que j'enfonce dans le sac, puis je me dirige vers la commode où Bella a laissé quelques-unes de ses affaires. J'attrape une de ses nuisettes et je l'ajoute dans le contenu du sac.

-Voilà qui devrait faire l'affaire. Dis-je en bouclant le sac.

Il hoche la tête et se jette sur ma bouche avidement.

A bout de souffle, nous nous séparons en nous souriant.

-Et si on allait chercher Bella maintenant, c'est presque l'heure. Chuchote-t-il dans mon cou.

Je me contente de lui prendre la main, récupère son sac de ma main libre et puis nous dirige vers l'entrée. Je dépose ensuite son sac à côté de la porte et nous sortons de l'appartement main dans la main vers l'ascenseur.

Comme nous avons un peu de temps devant nous avant que retrouver notre belle, nous décidons de nous rendre à l'université à pied. Arrivés devant les bâtiments, nous nous installons sur un banc près de l'entrée et nous papotons tranquillement.

Edward a sa tête posé sur mon épaule quand nous entendons du bruit derrière nous.

-Regarde voir James, c'est les tarlouzes de l'autre soir. Crie un gars.

-Bande de fiottes. S'écrie un autre mec.

Je déglutis en frissonnant et Edward attrape ma main pour tenter de m'apaiser. Il me chuchote calmement de ne pas faire attention à ce qu'ils disent mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un peu peur.

Je n'ai pas honte de ce que je ressens.

Que ce soit pour Edward ou pour Bella.

J'ai seulement peur, qu'il leurs arrive quelque chose.

Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans eux.

J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer. Je sais que je ne saurais rester calme et j'ai peur qu'un mot de travers fasse que j'explose d'un seul coup.

Des rires sarcastiques me sortent de mes pensées. Je regarde alors vers la gauche et j'aperçois la bande de footballeurs que nous avons vu l'autre soir. Deux d'entre eux sont entrain de simuler une sorte de mouvements sexuels répugnants.

Je trouve ça affligeant. Quelle bande de cons.

Je tourne donc le regard vers Edward qui lève les yeux au ciel.

-Est-ce qu'on a l'air aussi con quand on fait l'amour ? Me demande-t-il.

Je hausse simplement les épaules en réponse.

-Quoi ? Arrête, je suis désolé mais mon fessier est plus agréable à regarder que celui de ces imbéciles ! Marmonne-t-il.

Je ris. Il arrive à me détendre en racontant des conneries.

Je confirme ses dires.

Et voilà, qu'il se met à jubiler comme un gosse.

Notre belle arrive quelques minutes plus tard et c'est le sourire aux lèvres que nous l'accueillons. Après un baiser sur nos lèvres, Bella attrape nos mains et nous retournons à notre appartement. J'ai hâte de lui proposer de venir vivre avec nous. J'espère qu'elle va accepter. Elle passe pratiquement tout son temps avec nous alors je ne vois pas pourquoi elle dirait non.

Lorsque nous passons devant la clique de ce James, on nous siffle et nous pouvons entendre facilement les médisances de cette bande de vauriens. Je suis en colère, je ne peux supporter la façon dont ils parlent de Bella.

Je serre la mâchoire et resserre ma poigne sur la main de Bella.

-Ne fais pas attention à eux Jasper. Me dit-elle tout en caressant ma main avec son pouce en tentant de m'apaiser.

Lorsque nous sommes au coin de la rue, je m'arrête de marcher et attrape le visage de Bella.

-Je suis désolé, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Qu'ils nous traitent Edward et moi de tarlouzes, j'ai déjà du mal. Mais qu'ils s'en prennent à toi, ça je ne peux pas l'accepter.

-Ce n'est rien, je t'assure. J'ai entendu bien pire depuis quelques jou…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase car elle se met la main sur la bouche.

Edward se retourne vers elle, et ensemble, nous disons :

-C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Comme si nous n'avions fait qu'un.

Bella se met à rougir et commence à avancer.

-Rien, je vous assure.

Elle ne pipe plus mot de tout le trajet, l'ambiance s'est légèrement refroidie. Il faut qu'on tire ce truc au clair. Et finalement, je crois que ma proposition tombe à point nommé. Je serai plus rassuré quand Bella dormira tous les jours à l'appartement.

Lorsque nous franchissons la porte de l'appartement, Edward se retourne vers notre belle.

-Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu tout à l'heure. Mais nous avons des choses à mettre au clair.

Bella rougit encore une fois et tente de détourner le regard.

-Oh non ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de me regarder droit dans les yeux « Miss Swan ».

Elle déglutit.

-Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces enfantillages maintenant, un taxi va bientôt arriver pour me conduire à l'aéroport.

-Tu pars ? Demande-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

-Juste trois jours pour le boulot, ma belle.

Je la vois relâcher tout l'air qu'elle avait contenu dans ses poumons.

-Promets-moi de rester sage avec Jasper et ne faites pas trop de bêtises.

-Oui papa ! Dis-je rapidement en ricanant.

-Et maintenant laissez-moi encore un peu profiter de vous avant de partir. Réplique-t-il la voix un peu rauque.

Il attrape Bella sous les aisselles et elle enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille lorsque ses lèvres se déposent sur sa bouche. Je les laisse un peu profiter de leur baiser avant de les rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard quand ils sont à bout de souffle tous les deux.

Edward me regarde avec un sourire chaleureux avant de me faire un clin d'œil et je sais que c'est le moment. C'est donc tout naturellement que je m'approche de lui et lui attrape la main.

-Bella, Jasper m'a fait une proposition que je ne pouvais pas refuser.

Elle hoche la tête à ces mots.

-Il m'a demandé ce que je pensais de te voir parmi les meubles.

Je roule des yeux, il a vraiment une drôle de façon de lui demander d'emménager avec nous. Je me racle donc la gorge et interromps Edward sans son lamentable discours.

-Désolé, mais il n'a jamais été doué pour ce genre de chose. Me sens-je obligé de rajouter à l'attention de notre belle.

Elle me fait un sourire rassurant et m'encourage à continuer avec un baiser sur la joue.

-J'ai demandé à « Monsieur-zéro-conversation » ici présent, s'il était d'accord avec le fait que tu viennes t'installer ici avec nous. Tu es ici tous les week-ends, et franchement je ne supporte…

Je suis coupé par un raclement de gorge. Je regarde donc Edward qui me signifie qu'il n'est pas très content.

-D'accord, « ON » ne supporte pas de devoir te raccompagner en semaine à ton dortoir sur le campus. « ON » souhaite que tu viennes emménager avec nous.

-Vous êtes sûr que c'est ce que vous voulez ?

Nous hochons la tête affirmativement.

-Laissez-moi quelques jours pour vous donner ma réponse, les garçons, ce n'est pas simple ce que vous me demandez.

Et je suis déçu, je m'attendais presque à ce qu'elle accepte immédiatement. Edward a un regard de chien battu et le mien ne doit pas être mieux, car Bella s'empresse de rajouter :

-Je n'ai pas dit non, j'ai juste demandé quelques jours de réflexion.

Elle nous serre dans ses bras et murmure tout bas :

-Je promets d'y réfléchir très sérieusement dans les jours à venir. Mais sachez que j'aime tous les moments que nous partageons ensemble, ici entre ces quatre murs. Je vous aime tellement tous les deux.

C'est la sonnerie du téléphone d'Edward qui nous interrompt.

-C'est la compagnie de taxi. Il va falloir que j'y aille.

Il nous embrasse chastement à tour de rôle. Et nous l'accompagnons jusque devant l'ascenseur.

-Je vous appelle ce soir. Et surtout ne faites rien que je ne ferais pas ce week-end.

Bella glousse.

Edward dépose encore une fois un baiser sur ses lèvres et appuie sur le bouton pour appeler l'élévateur. Il se retourne vers moi, dépose également ses lèvres sur les miennes et quand la sonnerie de l'ascenseur retentit il s'engouffre à l'intérieur.

Avant que les portes ne se referment, j'ai juste le temps d'entendre :

-Jasper, je suis désolé si tu as mal au cul aujourd'hui !

Et il éclate de rire. Mais quel con !

Bella continue de glousser et je lève les yeux au ciel avant de la regarder.

Elle rougie.

C'est la première fois que nous nous retrouvons tous seuls tous les deux.

Nous nous installons sur le canapé et le ventre de Bella se met à grogner.

-Désolée mais j'ai sauté le repas de midi à cause d'un cours. Dit-elle rapidement.

Je me lève et ouvre le placard.

-Je peux te proposer, des pâtes, ou … des pâtes ou … encore des pâtes. Propose-je en lui montrant trois paquets différents de pâtes.

-Oh ! Mon dieu, j'avais tellement envie de pâtes, comment le savais-tu ? S'exclame-t-elle en rigolant franchement. Je te laisse choisir.

-A vos ordres « Miss Swan » !

-Fais attention, je pourrais y prendre goût. Me susurre-t-elle en se rapprochant de moi.

-C'était bien mon intention.

Ses joues se colorent et j'en profite pour les caresser du bout des doigts.

Je prépare rapidement le seul truc que je sache cuisiner. Une fois, les oignons et l'ail émincés, je les fais revenir dans une poêle avec un peu de beurre. Avant d'ajouter la viande hachée et après j'incorpore la sauce tomate à ma préparation. Une fois, tout préparé, je jette les pâtes dans l'eau bouillante légèrement salée.

Belle a préparé deux assiettes sur le comptoir du petit-déjeuner, qui nous serre également de table de fortune.

Quand les pâtes sont cuites je remplis les assiettes et nous mangeons côte à côte. Bella gémit quand elle enfourne la fourchette dans sa bouche. Et un sourire envahit mon visage.

-C'est délicieux, je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais aussi bien.

-Merci, mais c'est vraiment un des seuls trucs que je sache faire sans rien brûler.

Elle esquisse un semblant de sourire, avant de dire :

-C'est pour ça alors ?

Je la regarde sans comprendre.

-Que vous voulez que je vienne emménager avec vous ? Ricane-t-elle.

Je hoche la tête en souriant grandement.

-Je dois t'avouer qu'on meurt de faim et qu'on attend toujours impatiemment le week-end que tu nous cuisines de délicieux repas.

Elle sourit aguicheuse.

-Pour ça il faudrait déjà que les placards et le frigo soient remplis. Me taquine-t-elle.

-Promis, j'irais à l'épicerie dès que je t'aurais raccompagné.

Après le repas, nous avons encore profité un moment l'un de l'autre assis sur le sofa du salon. Bella calée dans mes bras, son dos contre mon torse, allongée entre mes jambes.

J'embrasse tendrement son cou de petits baisers, quand elle murmure :

-Il va falloir que j'y aille.

-Je sais, il est déjà tard d'ailleurs.

Elle acquiesce et nous nous relevons. C'est dans les bras l'un de l'autre que nous marchons tranquillement jusqu'au dortoir de Bella. Alors que nous traversons le parc, elle se tend dans mes bras. Mais toute la tension contenue dans son corps se dissipe quand nous atteignons la porte du dortoir.

-Monte avec moi Jasper, s'il te plaît, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Pourquoi cela, ma belle ? Lui susurre-je à l'oreille.

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, je t'envoie un sms dès que je rentre de l'épicerie.

Elle hoche la tête et semble soulagée.

-Promis tu m'appelles dès que tu es rentré ?

-Promis.

Je l'embrasse délicatement avant de lui donner une petite tape sur les fesses.

-Rentre maintenant, sinon je ne risque pas d'arriver chez l'épicier avant longtemps.

Elle dépose encore une fois ses lèvres sur les miennes. Et se précipite vers le dortoir en courant. J'attrape mon téléphone et me mets à écrire un sms.

_**« Tu me manques déjà. J »**_

_« Tu me manques encore plus. B »_

Nous continuons notre échange jusqu'à ce que j'arrive chez l'épicier.

_**« Chez l'épicier. A tout à l'heure. Je te recontacte dès que je suis à la maison. J »**_

_« Je t'attendrais avec impatience. B »_

Mais le message suivant, je ne pourrais jamais l'envoyer.

Je sors de l'épicerie avec mon sachet sous le bras, ça devrait suffire pour le week-end comme nous ne sommes que tous les deux, Bella et moi.

Je repasse dans le parc près du dortoir, quand j'entends des pas derrière moi.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens ! Mais ne dirait-on pas la tafiolle qui s'envoie en l'air avec la salope de Swan ?

Je serre les poings et continue de marcher. J'ai promis à Bella de laisser tomber. Ces mecs sont juste des gros bras qui n'ont rien dans le ciboulot.

-Oh pédale, James te parle tu pourrais au moins lui répondre quand il te cause. Me dit un mec en m'attrapant par la manche de mon blouson.

-Sinon quoi ? Réplique-je agacé.

-Sinon, t'auras affaire à nous. Me dit un autre gars en me collant son poing dans l'estomac.

Ne m'attendant pas au coup, je ne l'ai pas vu arriver et je n'ai donc pas pu l'éviter. J'ai du mal à retrouver mon souffle et les mecs en profitent pour s'acharner sur moi.

Les coups pleuvent de tous les côtés et j'ai beau en esquiver quelques-uns et en rendre plusieurs, ils sont plus nombreux que moi.

Le sang finit par envahir ma bouche quand je sens un coup atterrir en plein sur mes lèvres.

Ça fait un mal de chien !

Putain d'enfoirés !

S'en prendre à plusieurs sur un mec seul c'est trop facile.

Je finis par reprendre le dessus au bout d'un moment mais il est relativement court. J'essaie donc de m'enfuir en courant. Quitte à passer pour un lâche, je préfère avoir la vie sauve.

J'ai juste le temps de franchir la cour du dortoir, que je suis rattrapé par le fameux James et ses acolytes. Un autre coup en plein visage et me voilà avec l'arcade sourcilière blessée. Mais je réussis à esquiver la prochaine droite et je colle un uppercut en plein dans le menton de James. Il est légèrement sonné.

J'en profite pour mettre ma main dans la poche et pianoter au hasard sur mon téléphone en espérant que j'arrive à appeler quelqu'un.

-Tu vas me le payer espèce de tantouse ! Gronde James avant de sortir un couteau de sa poche.

-Oh merde !

J'ai le temps d'entendre des « allo » avant de m'effondrer sur le sol, inconscient.

**oooOOOooo**

**Moment de l'avis des relectrices :**

**Mary** : j'aime toujours autant et perso suis hyper angoissée pour Jasper.. j'ai qu'une envie d'exploser la gueule à James croyez-moi!

**Wam** : Ben l'est pas très gai ce chapitre hein... :( Pfff...

**Mane-Jei: **J'ai A-D-O-R-É la scène où Edward et Jasper proposent à Bella d'emmenager avec eux ! "Nous voudrions que tu fasses parti des meubles !" (rire)  
>Et que font Edward et Jasper comme travail ? Je vois bien Jasper et littéraire ! Et Edward en commercial !<br>Mais… pourquoi faut il que les gens soient si peut ouvert d'esprit ! Franchement on est au 21 ème siecle ! (grr…)  
>Aie ! Aie ! Aie ! Outch ! C'est gars sont des brutes ! Je deteste James et sa bande et je vait créer le groupe OAJ&amp;OVFSJ (soit : On Aime Jasper &amp; On Va Faire Souffrir James) (il nous a abimé Jasper ! Le méchant) !<br>enfin, je pense que c'est Jane qui a fait Allo ! J'espere que ça va les reconciller !  
>Biz vous etes super !<p>

**Jazz**: Que des milliers de puces d'un chien galeux infestent le C.. de celui qui a coupé le chapitre a cette endroit , et que ses bras de cette sadique soient si courts pour qu'elle ne puisse pas se le gratter! voilà non mais coupé ici c'est sadique mon pauvre Jazzouuuuu et Bella elle est tombé sur la tête? Oui je vois que ça comme explication réfléchir pour vivre avec Jazz et Ed elle est pas bien dans sa tête. Edward m'a fait rire avec sa façon de faire son sac allez avoué il voulait leur prendre toute leur fringue pour qu'il ne puissent pas sortir de l'appart le temps qu'il ne soit pas là. Mais revenons à mon pauvre Jazzou, qui va le sauvé Bella nonnnnnn je sais Emmett ou mieux Jasper mon toutou qui défend Jazz avec ses petits croc tout mignon. Oulà je divague faut que j'arrête de lire la team ben oui jusqu'au prochain chapitre vous croyez quoi je suis folle mais pas a se point. Bisous

**oooOOOooo**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Céline:**

Ninie :Kikoo, merci pour ton message. Alors satisfaite de la réponse d'Edward ? Robisous

htray : Merci Céline :) Bon tu sais déjà qu'Edward est d'accord… et je suppose que cette fin est pire que celle de la demande de Jasper… désolée… ou pas finalement ! mdr ! Bisous^^


	15. Chapitre 14

****Pour l'intro de ce chapitre, juste un petit message pour vous souhaiter une joyeuse pâques.****

****"Si tu veux des oeufs pour Pâques : n'oublies pas d'envoyer un message à une ou plusieurs cloches... moi c'est fait !"****

****Mes ami(e)s n'ont pas trop rigoler. J'ai pas compris pourquoi d'ailleurs !****

****Enfin bref, je profite de l'absence de ma co' Htray qui a du monde à la maison et qui ne peut donc pas squatter son pc pour lui faire une petite surprise.****

****La semaine dernière, elle a profité de mon absence coursienne pour me faire une déclaration d'amour made by elle. ****

****Cette semaine c'est mon tour *mouahahahahaha rire sadique*****

****Ma co' ... Cela fait déjà longtemps que l'on écrit ensemble et que notre relation fictionnelle s'est transformée, ****_(on déborde d'amour dans nos échanges de mail)****  
><strong>**_

****en tout cas pour moi, en une relation plus proche, presque intime; ****_(je ne parle pas avec n'importe qui de mon vagin)_****  
><strong>**

****J'essaie de profiter de chaque instant auprès de toi, et de faire en sorte qu'il dure le plus longtemps possible. ****_(ben oui tu me fais passer le temps)_****

****Malheureusement nous avons chacun notre vie avec, nos enfants, toi ton mari et moi le mien aussi ****_(on en fait une belle paire)****  
><strong>**_

**** mais j'ose croire qu'un jour on se rapprochera encore plus pour enfin avoir la chance de se croiser**** _(et que notre histoire ne reste pas juste virtuelle)_

**Ma co', je suis ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance tu es une femme formidable qui ne cesse d'égayer mon coeur avec ton amitié.**

**Je t'aime fort !**

**Et maintenant place au chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

****oooOOOooo****

**ALL GOOD THINGS COME IN THREES**

**CHAPITRE 13 :**

JPOV :

**« Que ceux qui n'ont jamais eu la peur de leur vie me jettent la première pierre! »**

-Jasper ? Tu m'entends ?

-Jasper ! Réponds-moi s'il te plaît.

J'entends des sanglots étouffés et une voix apaisante, mais j'ai bien trop mal pour répondre. J'essaie de bouger, mais la douleur me cloue sur place, et un gémissement de mal-être sort de ma bouche.

-Ne bouge pas, s'il te plaît. Me murmure la voix en me serrant contre sa poitrine.

J'ai besoin de dire que je vais bien, mais je suis bien trop épuisé physiquement pour ouvrir la bouche. Je laisse donc la douleur et le sommeil envahir mon corps.

-oO#Oo-

Je n'ai pas vraiment conscience de ce qu'il se passe autour de moi, juste d'un parfum et d'une voix apaisante.

Juste de sanglots et de larmes qui inondent mon visage.

Juste des murmures et des baisers réconfortants.

Avant de rejoindre l'inconscience.

-oO#Oo-

C'est le bruit des ambulances qui résonnent qui me font péniblement ouvrir les yeux, d'ailleurs j'ai vraiment du mal à ouvrir l'œil gauche et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

La voix apaisante est souvent entrecoupée par des trémolos dans la voix.

Avec le bruit ambiant j'ai du mal à distinguer les mots que la voix me dit. Dans le brouillard qui imbibe mon cerveau j'arrive à déceler des bribes de phrases.

-Perdu connaissance ?

-Oui, presque trente minutes.

-Sortez le brancard les mecs, trauma à transporter à l'hosto !

Mais déjà je rejoins l'inconscience.

-oO#Oo-

J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi des heures. Lorsque je regarde autour de moi, je ne reconnais pas notre chambre à coucher mais je vois Bella endormie au bord du lit, je lui caresse les cheveux et je ferme les yeux, laissant le sommeil envahir mon corps.

-oO#Oo-

-Allo Jane ? C'est Bella !

Les sanglots reprennent mais j'arrive un peu mieux à distinguer les paroles prononcées par notre belle.

-C'est Jasper… Il est à l'hôpital.

Sa respiration est saccadée, elle semble porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé. Il m'a raccompagnée au dortoir et il a continué son chemin juste que chez l'épicier. On échangeait des sms quand il est arrivé sur place, il m'a simplement dit qu'il me recontacterait dès qu'il serait à la maison.

Et elle éclata en pleurs.

-Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas trop qui appeler. Je sais que tu ne m'apprécies pas, mais Edward n'est pas là et je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Elle renifle et j'essaie péniblement d'ouvrir les yeux, mais je ne peux pas alors j'essaie d'attraper la main de Bella qui est posée sur ma cuisse.

-Jane, je dois te laisser il se réveille, nous sommes au Seattle Grace. Essaie de venir aussi vite que possible, je suis sûre qu'il aimerait te voir.

Je caresse sa main du bout de mes doigts pour tenter de l'apaiser. Mais surtout pour me donner un peu de courage.

-Hey ! Dit-elle.

J'ouvre un œil et je lui souris, mais le sourire est vite effacé par une grimace de douleur.

-Hey ! Réponds-je la voix rauque.

Je me lèche les lèvres afin d'humidifier un peu ma bouche.

-Tu as soif ? Me demande-t-elle.

Je hoche la tête. Elle attrape alors un bol déposé sur la tablette devant elle et plonge ses doigts dedans pour prendre un glaçon.

Elle le dépose délicatement sur ma bouche et le promène de droite à gauche, sur mes lèvres endolories.

-C'est un peu froid mais ça va te faire du bien. Chuchote-t-elle.

-Merci. Murmure-je la voix toujours aussi rauque.

-Tu as eu beaucoup de chance tu sais.

Je hoche la tête incapable de dire autre chose.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce que je dois prévenir Edward ? Tu aurais pu être beaucoup plus blessé ! J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi, quand mon téléphone a sonné, j'étais tellement heureuse, j'étais rassurée l'espace d'un instant. Puis tout s'est écroulé.

Elle renifle et j'aperçois des larmes couler le long de ses joues.

-Hey, ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien tout va bien. Souffle-je en l'attirant dans mes bras.

-J'ai eu tellement peur Jazz.

-Je m'en doute, je suis désolé.

-Hé, ne t'excuse pas, tu n'es en rien responsable de ce qui t'est arrivé. Je parie que c'est cette bande d'idiots qui sévit sur le campus. Cet arrogant de James et ses sbires. C'est eux n'est-ce pas ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'une furie rentre dans la chambre.

-Oh putain, mais c'est quoi ce BORDEL ?

-Jane, s'il te plaît moins fort, j'ai un peu mal au crâne.

-Mal au crâne ? Sans blague, tu te fous de ma gueule ? T'as vu ta tronche ?

Je roule des yeux enfin j'essaie et les filles éclatent de rire. Ça doit être la pression qui retombe. Jane s'approche de Bella et la prend dans ses bras.

-Merci, merci de m'avoir prévenue.

Bella est tétanisée, c'est la première fois que Jane lui montre un semblant d'affection. Elle rend maladroitement son étreinte à celle-ci.

-Euh… De rien.

Jane lui sourit et Bella prend un peu plus d'assurance.

-Ouais, de rien, c'est tout à fait normal. Tu aurais fait pareil.

Et là c'est moi qui éclate de rire. Je n'en suis pas sûr du tout. Je peux même parier qu'elle n'aurait jamais levé le petit doigt pour aider Bella.

C'est le médecin qui nous interrompt en se raclant la gorge.

-Comment va mon patient ?

-Bien, je crois. Un peu mal partout, mais je suppose que c'est normal.

-Effectivement, vous avez de sacrées contusions, vous vous êtes bien débattu on dirait.

-J'ai essayé de rendre le maximum de coup, mais ils étaient plusieurs donc ce n'était pas évident.

-Vous pouvez remercier la jeune demoiselle ici présente, c'est grâce à elle que vous n'êtes pas en piteux état. Je crois qu'elle est arrivée à temps pour vous secourir. Vous avez eu le bon réflexe avec votre téléphone.

Je regarde Bella qui rougit aux propos du médecin.

-Je sais c'est une formidable petite-amie, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance de l'avoir.

-On vous garde en observation cette nuit, parce que vous avez quand même perdu connaissance un moment, mais vous pourrez rentrer chez vous demain. Mesdames, il a besoin de repos donc ne vous attardez pas.

Les filles acquiescent et il nous souhaite une bonne nuit.

-Bon, puisque ça n'est pas aussi grave que ça en a l'air, je vais rentrer. Dit Jane en m'embrassant sur la joue.

Jane quitte la chambre et Bella remue mal à l'aise sur ses pieds.

-Je ne vais pas tarder moi non plus, souffle Bella, tu as besoin de repos.

-J'ai besoin de toi, reste s'il te plaît.

Je me décale dans le lit et lui ouvre les draps. Elle se penche et ôte ses chaussures avant de me rejoindre sous les draps. Elle se resserre contre mon corps et je siffle.

-Désolée !

-Pas grave, laisse-moi juste m'installer convenablement.

Elle hoche la tête et je m'installe le plus confortablement possible, dans mon état, afin de pouvoir profiter de sa présence auprès de moi. Je l'attire contre mon torse et elle tire les draps sur nous.

-oO#Oo-

Il est un peu plus de deux heures du matin, quand la sonnerie du téléphone de Bella nous sort de nos songes. Avant de s'endormir, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait envoyé un sms à Edward, puisqu'il était sûrement encore dans l'avion. C'est sûrement lui qui appelle.

Elle étire son bras et attrape le téléphone posé sur la tablette à côté d'elle.

-Allo ? Répond-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

Et je n'arrive pas à entendre qui est à l'autre bout.

-Oh ! Edward. Souffle-t-elle soulagée. Je suis à l'hôpital avec Jasper. Ce n'est pas aussi grave que ce que je pensais quand je t'ai envoyé le message. Il a quelques contusions et de beaux hématomes, mais il peut sortir demain. Ils le gardent juste en observation cette nuit. Oui, il est à côté de moi. Tu veux lui parler ? D'accord, mais rapidement alors il a besoin de repos et il est deux heures du matin ici.

Elle me tend le téléphone et se blottit à nouveau dans mes bras.

-Hey !

Ma voix est toute éraillée.

-Tu vas bien ?

Je peux entendre la panique dans sa voix.

-Aussi bien que je puisse l'être dans mon état, mais c'est surtout douloureux pour ma fierté. Elle en a pris un coup.

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot. Rétorque-t-il. Tu as de la chance qu'ils ne se soient pas plus acharnés sur toi surtout.

-J'ai surtout la chance, d'avoir un ange-gardien qui s'appelle Bella.

-Ouais je sais, j'ai un peu paniqué avant et je n'ai pas réussi à te joindre sur ton téléphone quand j'ai eu le sms de Bella, j'ai appelé ta sœur alors qui m'a expliqué. J'étais tellement déboussolé que je n'ai même pas songé à appeler Bella, avant que Jane ne me le dise. Je suis pitoyable !

-Mais non, tu as eu peur, c'est tout à fait compréhensible. Je te remercie d'avoir appelé si rapidement. Ton vol s'est bien passé ?

-Ouais, mais je préfèrerais être avec vous en ce moment.

-Nous aussi, mais je vais en profiter pour me faire soigner par la charmante infirmière couchée dans mes bras. C'est une belle brune aux yeux chocolat, assez sexy.

Il ricane à ma plaisanterie, et je sais que j'ai réussi à détendre l'atmosphère.

-Je vais te laisser te reposer, il commence à se faire tard. Je te rappelle demain matin.

-Ok, je t'enverrais un sms pour te dire à quelle heure je sors d'ici. Tu veux que je te repasse Bella ?

-Non, c'est bon, embrasse-la de ma part.

-Je n'y manquerais pas.

-Je vous aime tous les deux.

-Nous aussi. Tu nous manques plus que ce que tu peux imaginer. Je t'embrasse. À demain.

Je dépose le téléphone et j'embrasse notre belle, délicatement sur les lèvres.

-Edward me fait te dire qu'il t'aime et qu'il t'embrasse.

Elle esquisse un sourire et se colle contre mon corps, elle pose sa tête sur mon torse et nous nous endormons rapidement, bercés par le rythme de la respiration de l'autre.

La nuit a été plutôt courte.

Je déteste les hôpitaux.

Tu es censé te reposer, mais tu te fais réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit par le changement de garde quand les infirmières font leurs rondes. Celle qui est passée à l'air plutôt sympa, elle m'a fait un clin d'œil quand elle a vu Bella endormie dans mes bras.

Il faudra que je pense à la remercier de n'avoir rien dit.

-oO#Oo-

-C'est bon tu as tout ? me demande-t-elle.

-Oui, l'autorisation de sortie, l'ordonnance pour la pharmacie, et l'arrêt de travail.

-Ok, allons-y alors. J'ai hâte de rentrer prendre une bonne douche à la maison.

Elle met sa main sur sa bouche, pour s'empêcher de parler, mais les mots sont sortis plus vite qu'elle n'y a pensé. Elle rougit et je suis ravie qu'elle se sente chez nous comme à la maison. Ça la décidera peut-être à nous dire oui, pour l'emménagement.

Je souris en la regardant faire.

Nous avons le choix entre le taxi et Emmett pour rentrer, Bella a donc appelé nos amis pour nous raccompagner à la maison.

- Eh ben vieux fallait le dire si tu voulais t'essayer à la boxe ! s'exclame Emmett tandis que nous passons les portes automatiques de l'hôpital.

- Hahaha Em' très drôle ! dis-je en boitillant jusque lui.

- Bordel mec j'ai eu vraiment peur !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il m'enserre de ses bras puissants et je siffle de douleur.

- Oh ça va ! Pas besoin de faire ta chochotte non plus ! plaisante-t-il en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles avant de me faire un clin d'œil complice.

Je lui rends son sourire. Que suis-je censé faire d'autre ? Bella le regarde sévèrement tandis qu'il s'empresse de prendre le sac à dos qu'elle avait apporté pour la nuit.

- Rose nous attend les enfants !

Il passe alors un bras autour de ma taille et m'aide à avancer. Je ne rechigne pas, dès que je pose mon pied droit au sol, mon genou semble se déboiter tout seul.

Alors que nous arrivons à la voiture, Rose descend du véhicule et s'exclame en me voyant :

- Bordel Jazz ils t'ont pas raté t'as vraiment une sale gueule !

Je lui souris. Je la connais suffisamment bien pour savoir que derrière son sarcasme se cache une réelle inquiétude. Elle me prend dans ses bras et cette fois, je me laisse aller, elle est beaucoup plus douce qu'Emmett. Je croise le regard de Bella qui est toute attendrie de nous voir ainsi.

Ils m'aident à m'installer à l'arrière et Bella prend place à mes côtés. Sa main retrouve la mienne presque instinctivement tandis qu'elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je tourne la tête et j'inspire sa chevelure un grand coup avant d'embrasser son front. Elle soupire de bien-être ce qui n'échappe ni à Rose ni à Emmett qui me lance des regards suspicieux dans le rétroviseur avant de démarrer et de prendre la direction de chez nous.

Je souris tout seul comme un benêt lorsque je réalise que bientôt nous habiterons tous les trois. Même dans mon état, je suis au comble du bonheur. Je passe un bras autour des épaules de Bella et sans y réfléchir davantage, elle vient déposer un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Elle y va délicatement, comme pour ne pas blesser davantage ma lèvre mais très vite j'ai besoin de plus. Malheureusement un puissant raclement de gorge nous oblige à nous arrêter.

Emmett a stoppé la voiture sur le bas côté et nous dévisage les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Rosalie a l'air en colère.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? s'exclame-t-elle soudain. Vous êtes ensemble maintenant ? Et Edward ?

- Rose… tente de tempérer Emmett.

- Quoi Rose ? Non mais tu peux pas faire comme si tu n'avais rien vu Emmett ! On parle de notre ami Edward là ! C'est pas comme s'il était avec Bella !

Je soupire avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Je leur dois des explications, je le sais.

- Bella et moi sommes ensemble, commence-je. Et Edward est aussi avec nous.

C'est au tour de Rose d'écarquiller les yeux et d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle secoue la tête et se reprend :

- Tu veux dire tous les trois ? Ensemble tous les trois ?

- C'est exactement ce que je veux dire. Bella a d'ailleurs implicitement accepté de venir vivre avec nous.

Je me tourne alors vers elle pour la voir me sourire et hocher silencieusement la tête. Je resserre ma prise autour de ses épaules et reviens vers mes amis assis à l'avant. Rose a toujours l'air aussi hébété et Emmett me regarde avec cet air de fierté dans les yeux, fierté qu'il extériorise bien vite d'ailleurs :

- Eh bien mes cochons ! Il s'en passe des trucs salaces par chez vous !

Bella et moi nous mettons à rire tandis qu'il s'engage de nouveau dans la circulation. Rose est toujours tournée vers nous et semble nous jauger. Au bout de quelques minutes interminables, elle finit par retourner son attention sur la route et le reste du trajet se passe en silence.

Bien vite nous arrivons à la maison. Emmett m'aide à sortir tandis que Bella récupère les clés pour nous ouvrir les portes. Rosalie la suit.

- Dis… hum… juste pour être sûr mon pote… me dit Emmett tout embarrassé une fois les filles hors de vue. Tu n'as jamais eu… enfin tu vois quoi…

Je fronce les sourcils.

- Non je vois pas là Em'…

- Disons que je me demandais… Tu sais vu que toi… et Ed… vous… enfin tu vois quoi… si jamais pour moi tu avais eu… enfin tu vois ?

Intérieurement je me mets à rire. Il est tellement drôle lorsqu'il est tout gêné que j'ai envie de prolonger ce moment au maximum.

- Je comprends rien Em' ! dis-je feignant l'agacement.

Il s'arrête d'avancer et prends une grande inspiration avant de fermer les yeux. J'étouffe un gloussement tandis qu'il se lance :

- Est-ce que t'as déjà eu envie de moi ?

Malgré tous mes efforts, je me mets à pouffer de rire. La douleur dans mes côtes se réveille et je dois vite me calmer.

- Eh ! Rigole pas mec ! Je suis plutôt beau gosse dans mon genre, on ne peut pas le nier ! dit-il en bombant le torse.

- Non rassure-toi Em', j'ai jamais eu ce genre de pensées, ni pour toi ni pour un autre gars qu'Ed…

Puis je me penche en arrière pour mater son cul.

- Mais maintenant que t'en parles, dis-je en haussant les sourcils de manière appréciative, c'est vrai que t'es plutôt appétissant… je me lèche les lèvres en gémissant.

Il frissonne de tout son être avant de s'exclamer :

- Putain arrête tes conneries mec !

Je souris comme jamais. Après l'expérience Jane, je suis vraiment heureux de la façon dont mon ami prend les choses.

- Vous êtes heureux ? me demande-t-il tout à coup très sérieux.

- Très, réponds-je en croisant le regard empli d'amour que m'adresse Bella qui nous tient la porte de l'immeuble ouverte.

- Alors ça me va mec ! Ne t'en fais pas pour Rose, elle le verra comme moi, il lui faudra juste un temps d'adaptation, dit-il confiant.

J'acquiesce silencieusement tandis que nous entrons dans l'immeuble et que nous pénétrons dans l'ascenseur. Je sens les regards insistants de Rose dans mon dos mais je n'y fais pas attention. Je sais qu'Emmett a raison. Elle finira par comprendre et nous accepter lorsqu'elle comprendra que nous avons besoin les uns des autres pour vivre heureux. De ma main, je vais chercher la sienne derrière moi. Au départ elle ne réagit pas lorsque j'entrecroise nos doigts puis, peu de temps après, elle les serre autour des miens avant de poser son autre main dessus et de faire pression. Je souris. Même si elle ne le dit pas de suite, même si elle aura besoin de temps pour se faire à la situation, elle ne nous rejette pas et c'est l'essentiel en cet instant. Nous lâchons prise en même temps lorsque les portes de l'élévateur s'ouvrent.

Emmett m'aide à entrer dans l'appartement et m'installe sur le canapé tandis que Bella jette les clés dans le vide poche de l'entrée et retire ses chaussures. Je suis tellement subjugué par la grâce qui émane d'elle que je ne fais pas attention à Emmett et Rose qui sont sur le point de partir.

- Le docteur a dit pas d'efforts alors les enfants, je compte sur vous pour être sages ! nous gronde Emmett sur un ton paternaliste que je ne lui connais pas.

Nous lui sourions tandis que Rose le pousse vers la sortie en nous disant au revoir.

Une fois la porte refermée, Bella se tourne vers moi et avance sensuellement.

- Les docteurs ont dit pas d'efforts… soupire-t-elle tout en déboutonnant sa chemise lentement. Ce qui veut dire…

Sa main part de son cou pour tracer une ligne imaginaire passant entre ses seins jusqu'à son ventre plat.

- Ce qui veut dire que ça ne compte pas si c'est moi qui fais tous les efforts… finit-elle par soupirer en se mettant à califourchon sur moi.

**oooOOOooo**

**Moment de l'avis des relectrices :**

**Wam********: ******Allez pour une fois c'est moi la preum's ^^ Rho le Emmet comment il m'a tué ! Il vaut 10/10 ! JE SUIS FAN ! XD****

**Mary****: **j'ai adoré ! C'est touchant.. j'aime beaucoup sa réaction à Emmett très fun très gêné mais au top ! Ensuite Edward inquiet.. il m'a manqué dans ce chapitre mais bon la Edella addict que je suis ne vas changer complètement non plus ! lol... bref la réaction de Rosalie ne me surprend pas mais je la pense très tolérante à ce propos quant aux connards qui ont tabassé Jazz j'espère qu'ils vont avoir droit à un retour salé ! merci les filles pour cette histoire qui me passionne toujours autant ! Bisou

**oooOOOooo**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :  
><strong>

**Twilight-and-the-vampire :** htray : Coucou et merci pour ton message ! La suite étant déjà lue, tu sais qu'on ne l'a pas abimé de trop… juste un petit peu mais il va avoir une gentille infirmière personnelle pour s'occuper de lui :) Bisous^^** Ninie : Kikoo, merci à toi pour ton message. Non, il n'a rien de grave, rassure-toi ! Robisous  
><strong>


	16. Chapitre 15

**J'étais là, ce matin, à me demander ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire de spécial à l'occasion de ton anniversaire ma co'.  
>Je ne trouvais pas,<br>Je tournais en rond,  
>J'avais les mains moites,<br>J'angoissais,  
>Et là d'un seul coup,<br>L'idée lumineuse,  
>La lumière sublime,<br>L'éclair divin,  
>La pensée qui frise le génie :<br>Je vais profiter du chapitre de ce lundi pour te le souhaiter. **(LOL ma Co', pas besoin de te mettre dans tous tes états ! ! !)

**Voilà …**

**Je suis épuisée, trop de réflexion, je te souhaite un "bon anniversaire ma co", et je vais me coucher. **(Merci ma Co' d'amour et bonne nuit lol)

**Bon, ben comme vous pouvez tous le lire c'est l'anniversaire de Marie aujourd'hui (le mien est encore loin ouf) donc n'hésitez pas à la bombarder de review pour le lui souhaiter et lui dire que le chapitre a été formidable parce qu'encore une fois c'est elle qui l'a pratiquement écrit en entier comme je ne suis pas disponible, je prépare la première communion de ma fille. **

**Enfin, bref on s'en fou !  
><strong>(mais non mais non^^)

**ROBISOUS ET JAZZISOUS ET BONNE LECTURE !  
><strong>

****oooOOOooo****

**ALL GOOD THINGS COME IN THREES**

**CHAPITRE 15 :**

JPOV :

**_« Que ceux qui n'ont jamais eu envie d'une infirmière comme la mienne me jettent la première pierre! »_**

Une fois la porte refermée, Bella se tourne vers moi et avance sensuellement.

- Les docteurs ont dit pas d'efforts… soupire-t-elle tout en déboutonnant sa chemise lentement. Ce qui veut dire…

Sa main part de son cou pour tracer une ligne imaginaire passant entre ses seins jusqu'à son ventre plat.

- Ce qui veut dire que ça ne compte pas si c'est moi qui fait tous les efforts… finit-elle par soupirer en se mettant à califourchon sur moi.

Ses lèvres se posent délicatement dans mon cou et déposent des baisers par-ci, par-là sur ma peau échauffée. Une sensation de chaleur et de bien-être envahit mon corps et un gémissement franchit la barrière de mes lèvres.

Je pose mes mains sur ses joues, afin de relever son visage vers le mien.

-Bella… Murmure-je. Je ne sais pas si nous devrions…

Je ne termine pas ma phrase, laissant en suspend ce que je ne peux lui dire.

-Jasper. Chuchote-t-elle. J'en ai envie…

Elle dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes et je savoure le bonheur qui envahit mon cœur présentement. Enfin, je peux lui montrer à quel point, elle compte pour moi. A quel point, j'ai besoin d'elle. Surtout, maintenant.

Mes mains se posent sur la peau douce de son dos, sous sa chemise ouverte. Et partent à la découverte du moindre centimètre de peau qui se trouve sous mes doigts. Cette douce caresse enflamme mon cœur d'une sensation de bien-être. J'ai l'impression que toute douleur s'est enfuie de mon corps en ce moment.

Bella attrape mes mains et les ramène sur son ventre, doucement elle les guide vers sa poitrine recouverte de son soutien-gorge. Elle gémit et sa tête part en arrière au moment où mes mains empoignent ses seins. Ses hanches commencent lentement à onduler, créant une douce friction entre nos vêtements. De mon pouce droit, je passe sous l'armature de son sous-vêtement et poursuis mon avancée jusque dans son dos. Une fois que je trouve l'attache, un claquement de doigt suffit à l'en défaire.

- Mmhummm doué… marmonne-t-elle pour me taquiner.

- Je voudrais bien rire mais je risque de me faire mal et il parait que les infirmières ne sont pas très douées ici… chuchoté-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Et bien moi j'ai entendu dire qu'elles étaient particulièrement aux petits soins pour certains patients, dit-elle avant de se pencher à mon oreille pour chuchoter, il paraît même que certains auraient droit à des faveurs sexuelles…

Je cache difficilement mon rire.

- J'ai pas croisé celles qui s'offrent de la sorte…

Je lui fais la moue, faisant ressortir ma lèvre inférieure pour bouder dans les règles.

- Alors c'est ton jour de chance, minaude-t-elle en jouant de son doigt sur mon torse, parce que j'en connais justement une qui te trouve à son goût…

Elle hausse les sourcils et me fait un clin d'œil.

- Ah bon ?

- Hun hun…

- Et elle est où ? dis-je en la poussant sur le côté pour chercher derrière elle.

Le résultat de cette réflexion idiote : une tape sur l'épaule qui me fait siffler de douleur et serrer les dents. Bella porte les mains à sa bouche, elle ressemble à une toute petite fille qui vient de se faire disputer et si je n'avais pas aussi mal en cet instant je pense que j'aurais pu en rire.

- Désolée… vraiment je suis désolée…

- C'est pas grave… commence-je. Mais va falloir donner de ta personne pour te faire pardonner !

Elle arque un sourcil avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Vraiment tous les mêmes ! Pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Et quoi après ? Je passe un uniforme d'infirmière cochonne et je fais un strip-tease ?

Je fais mine de réfléchir, et sans vraiment le vouloir je pars réellement dans mes pensées. Bella en infirmière dévergondée en train de me faire une gâterie me paraît vraiment une excellente idée. Le devant ouvert me laissant une vue parfaitement dégagée sur sa poitrine se balançant au rythme de ses déhanchements. Elle me chevaucherait, droite et fière et je…

- Eh bien ! s'exclame-t-elle me faisant revenir au présent. Pas besoin d'un vrai uniforme pour te rendre dingue.

Elle montre du doigt mon érection prête à exploser la fermeture éclair de mon jean. Sa main passe sur le renflement et je siffle à nouveau.

- Ça va ? s'inquiète-t-elle en ouvrant mon jean.

- Beaucoup mieux !

Elle se met à rire et je l'attire à moi, posant mon front contre le sien. Nous fermons les yeux au moment où nos peaux se touchent et son rire s'éteint tandis que l'atmosphère devient tout à coup tendue. L'air donne l'impression de se raréfier, nos respirations s'accélèrent et elle fait monter ses mains de mes poignets à mes épaules. Délicatement, je fais de même et en profite pour lui enlever la chemise qu'elle porte. Elle frémit lorsque de mes mains je presse le bas de ses reins mis à nu pour la coller tout contre moi.

Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps nous restons ainsi. Peut-être à peine quelques secondes ou quelques minutes mais j'ai l'impression que le temps s'arrête. Il n'y a plus que nous et j'ai presque envie de dire qu'il s'agit là d'un rêve.

- A quoi tu penses ? demande-t-elle doucement en faisant se rencontrer nos nez.

- A combien j'ai de la chance de vous avoir, souris-je doucement, mon pouce caressant le bas de son dos en de petits cercles.

- Même si je suis pas une infirmière cochonne ?

Mon rire me fait mal aux côtes encore une fois mais j'arrive à ne pas grimacer de douleur.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même ma Bella, tu n'as pas besoin de ça… dis-je en la plaquant sur mon érection lui arrachant un gémissement.

Je ne la laisse pas répliquer, ma bouche se plaque sur la sienne qui esquisse un doux sourire avant de suivre mon rythme. Une de ses mains se pose sur ma joue tandis que son l'autre s'infiltre dans mes cheveux. Ses doigts se mettent à masser mon cuir chevelu et j'en ronronnerais presque tellement c'est bon. En réalité, autant le dire, je ronronne… pas très viril c'est vrai mais je suis réellement bien, à ma place, même si Edward n'est pas là, je me sens entier.

C'est en quelque sorte notre première fois ensemble, la première fois que nous nous retrouvons seuls tous les deux. On a été tous les trois puis chacun avec Edward mais il n'y jamais eu d'elle et moi en dehors de mes rêves et fantasmes.

Elle emprisonne ma lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et sa langue vient la caresser. Je gémis lorsqu'elle me mord un peu plus fort puis, plantant une main dans ses cheveux je lui fais pencher la tête pour reprendre l'ascendance afin de libérer ma lèvre emprisonnée. J'enfourne ma langue dans sa bouche, la faisant gémir de plaisir. J'aime entendre ce son qui se retrouve étouffé par notre baiser prenant de l'ampleur.

Elle se met à onduler légèrement sur moi puis ses mains descendent et attrapent l'ourlet de mon t-shirt. Elle le soulève et je lève doucement les bras, déclenchant un étirement au niveau de mes côtes qui me fait grimacer de douleur.

- Tu veux qu'on arrête ? me demande-t-elle soucieuse.

- Ce serait beaucoup plus douloureux d'arrêter maintenant ! m'exclamé-je en donnant un coup de hanche pour appuyer mes dires.

- Mmmhummm, marmonne-t-elle. Loin de moi l'idée de te faire souffrir encore plus !

Je souris tandis qu'elle repose ses lèvres contre les miennes. Le baiser est plus urgent cette fois et je sais que la conversation est terminée pour de bon.

Ses mains parcourent mes pectoraux, tantôt douces, tantôt fugueuses. Ses ongles me griffent et je sens ma peau frémir sous ses doigts. A bout de souffle, j'éloigne ma bouche de la sienne et j'attrape ses hanches, je lui fais entamer un mouvement de va-et-vient sur mon érection.

La sensation est exquise. Même mes rêves ne lui rendaient pas justice.

Et j'ai bien tort de ne pas en profiter, c'est pourquoi, je glisse à nouveau mes mains sur sa poitrine ferme, sur ses petits seins ronds, sur ses pointes érigées pour moi.

Pour moi, seul.

Elle gémit et ferme les yeux et je profite de ce moment posé pour l'observer. Sa peau claire et douce. Son corps si bien dessiné, mais surtout là devant moi, un sein à la pointe dardée jaillissant en pleine lumière.

Et enfin, ma bouche sur son téton. Ma langue léchant, titillant, suçant, tétant, aspirant la chair rose. Mes doigts en caressant le galbe harmonieux. Sa tête qu'elle jette en arrière, ses hanches qui se cambrent. Un rêve éveillé, voilà ce que je suis en train de vivre présentement.

Elle se recule, me retirant ma douce friandise de la bouche et me sourit, mutine. Ses yeux sont chargés de désir et j'ai toujours du mal à croire que c'est moi qui la rend ainsi. Elle dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres avant de partir à l'assaut de mon cou. Ma peau se drape de frissons, j'ai l'impression que toutes mes terminaisons nerveuses se déplacent à l'endroit exact où sa bouche se pose. Doucement, prenant le temps de savourer ma peau, elle descend le long de mon torse, s'attardant ici et là pour approfondir cette douce torture avec sa langue.

Je m'installe confortablement, laissant ma tête reposer sur le dossier du canapé et, lorsque ses mains atteignent mon jean, je soulève les hanches pour l'aider à me l'enlever. Elle se relève, face à moi et se débarrasse du sien très lentement, sans me lâcher du regard.

Mon excitation est à son comble lorsqu'elle s'agenouille au sol et se lèche les lèvres d'anticipation, avant de donner un coup de langue sur toute ma longueur.

- Bordel Bella… laissé-je échapper.

Je la sens sourire plus que je ne la vois. Mes yeux sont mi-clos et mon corps est dans l'expectative de la suite. Sa langue passe une nouvelle fois sur tout mon membre érigé tandis qu'une de ses mains vient cajoler mes bourses.

Elle recommence une nouvelle fois, partant de plus bas, le bout de sa langue venant titiller mon entre-couille. Sans le vouloir, tout mon corps se raidit, mes orteils se rétractent et mon bassin se tend vers sa bouche pour qu'elle me prenne entièrement. Bien évidemment, elle a décidé de jouer et prend son temps. Beaucoup trop de temps.

Lorsqu'enfin ses douces lèvres se frottent à mon gland et que le bout de sa langue joue avec, ma respiration s'interrompt et mes mains empoignent sa tête. Je ne lui impose pas de rythme, je veux qu'elle aille à son allure, qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle veut de moi, même si je rêve qu'elle m'avale goulument j'ai aussi envie de profiter de chaque secondes.

Elle me prend en bouche, jouant de sa langue, sa tête montant et descendant sur mon gland. Sa main se pose à la base pour branler à la même cadence tout ce qu'elle n'arrive pas à entrer dans sa bouche. Les sensations sont fortes, j'ai du mal à me contenir mais je ne veux pas exploser de suite, je veux que ça dure encore et encore.

Elle se met à gémir tandis que mes doigts se crispent dans ses cheveux, sa bouche vibre littéralement autour de ma queue et je suis proche de venir. Je tente de la relever pour ne pas lui imposer les choses mais elle résiste, continuant ses va-et-vient buccaux.

Voir ma queue entrer et sortir de sa bouche est une vision à la limite du supportable et lorsqu'elle relève ses yeux et me dévore du regard tout en me léchant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de venir au fond de sa bouche.

- BELLLAAAAAAAAAAA !

Elle sourit tout en prenant plaisir à me nettoyer. Je reprends difficilement ma respiration avant de lancer :

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit à propos des infirmières…

Elle se met à rire tout en se remettant à califourchon sur moi.

- Et tu n'as encore rien vu…

Ses lèvres capturent les miennes, et nos langues se caressent langoureusement. A bout de souffle, je romps le baiser. Elle me sourit et commence à se frotter sur moi quand elle sent mon sexe reprendre un peu de vigueur.

**oooOOOooo**

**Moment de l'avis des relectrices :**

**Mary** : Mmmmh très très sympa.. je vous remercie car vos lemon m'aide à écrire les miens.. disons que ça m'inspire lol ! J'adore ce moment entre eux. c'est doux, drôle et pleins de sensualité.. j'ai hâte de voir comment leur relation va évoluer entre eux trois et comment Edward va partager Bella en son absence.. parce que je ne sais pas comment il peut le prendre.. hein.. même si je pense que tout ira bien ! Bisous les filles !

**Wam** : Sont mignons….. ^^ RAS J'attends la suite ! :P

**oooOOOooo**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :  
><strong>

**Céline: **

**Chapitre 14:**

Ninie : Bon ben double review puisque j'avais pas fait attention que j'ai loupé des reviews quand j'ai posté le chapitre lundi. Tu le sais déjà qu'il n'est pas trop amoché, mais surtout il faut se rappeler qu'il est notre narrateur, si on l'abîme on a plus personne pour raconter l'histoire. Robisous

htray: ben voilà, je pars 3 jours et rien ne va plus... rholalala ma Co' ;) Bisous Céline, merci de commenter à chaque fois^^

**Chapitre 15:**

Ninie : Kikoo, merci pour ton message. Encore une fois en lisant ce message tu sauras déjà comment Bella s'est occupée de Jazz, alors j'espère que ça te plaira. Robisous

htray: re^^ ben oui du coup tu sais déjà à quel point elle a été une infirmière dévouée à Jazz... Bisous et au prochain ;)


	17. Chapitre 16

Bon lundi à vous (en espérant qu'à ce moment là nous soyons toujours lundi ce qui est pas vraiment gagné... LOL).

Aujourd'hui nous ferons simple, juste un petit poème dédié à notre papillon barré qui nous délecte de sa connerie à chaque reviews...

Papiyon baré

tué tro délire

kon en pisse de rire

Papiyon baré

ta conneri

illumine no nui

Papiyon baré

on te kiff

com la régliss

Papiyon baré

ki ns fai tjs maré

limite ds la culotte pissé

Papiyon baré

tué sakrémen chtarbé

ms on t'm tel ke tué

Papiyon crazy

U R so funny

N U make us happy

Alors, je suppose qu'on va se faire lyncher ma Co' ou insulter mais bon, on a pas trop le choix là... Notre emploi du temps va être super chargé durant les semaines à venir alors il est fort probable que nous n'aurons pas le temps de publier au mois de mai. Ce n'est qu'une pause technique, vous avez remarqué ces derniers temps que nous répondions aux reviews plus tard qu'à l'accoutumée et que les chapitres suivaient tard également le lundi. On n'a plus d'avance et vu ce qui nous attend toutes les deux en mai ça nous sera difficile de tenir les délais.

Promis on fera de notre mieux mais pas de promesses.

Passez une bonne semaine :)

Bisous^^

****oooOOOooo****

**ALL GOOD THINGS COME IN THREES**

**CHAPITRE 16 :**

JPOV :

**_« Que ceux qui n'ont jamais douté de leur soeur me jettent la première pierre! »_**

Je m'éveille lentement, les courbatures sont encore plus douloureuses ce matin. Un souffle tiède balaye ma nuque et je resserre ma prise autour du petit corps chaud à moitié affalé sur moi. Bella gémit et gigote dans son sommeil sans pour autant se réveiller. Je lui embrasse le front et un petit sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

Je reste quelques minutes sans bouger, profitant de ce moment dans la pénombre de la chambre d'Edward. Il me manque vraiment et j'aurais eu beaucoup de mal à m'endormir sereinement si les draps n'embaumaient pas son parfum. Je commence à peine à comprendre pourquoi il voulait emporter avec lui la moitié de notre garde robe. Mon estomac gronde furieusement et ma vessie se rappelle à mon bon souvenir.

Il faut que je me lève.

Doucement je dégage mon bras de sous sa tête. Ensuite, une fois qu'elle est sur l'oreiller, je m'assoie et entreprends de déplacer sa jambe qui pèse sur la mienne. Elle rit dans son sommeil, cela doit la chatouiller, et finit par se décaler d'elle-même. Je pose doucement mon pied au sol et commence à me lever le plus délicatement possible pour ne pas trop faire bouger le lit. Mon genou droit me fait un mal de chien mais je serre les dents et avance en titubant jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Je n'avais pas prévu à la base de prendre une douche mais l'eau froide semble dénouer mes muscles et apaiser mes douleurs dues aux contusions. Lorsque je suis transi de froid, je sors doucement et me sèche en tapotant délicatement mon corps avec une serviette de bain. Je prends quelques secondes pour m'observer. Comme l'a dit Rose hier, j'avais vraiment une sale gueule. Mon œil gauche est noir et enflé, ma lèvre inférieure a doublé de volume et une croute commence à se former sur le bord droit. Ma joue est entaillée de part en part et mon corps est bleu, violet ou jaune selon les endroits.

J'enfile mon peignoir et prends la direction de la cuisine de laquelle une horrible odeur de cramé s'échappe. Bella n'a pas pour habitude de brûler nos repas alors je me demande bien qui peut bien être là. Edward serait-il déjà rentré ?

Un sourire idiot barre mon visage tandis que j'avance le plus vite possible, ce qui, vu mon état n'est pas très rapide. Mon sourire se change vite en rire à la vue du spectacle qui s'offre à moi.

- Laisse-moi deviner, tu as engagé un combat sanguinaire avec les pauvres œufs et aucun n'a survécu ?

Jane se tourne alors vers moi et je ris de plus belle tout en me tenant les côtes qui me font un mal de chien.

- Ouais vas-y moque-toi ! Moi qui voulais être sympa…

La cuisine est en bordel. Des poêles et des casseroles sales jonchent l'évier et le plan de travail. Il y a des coquilles d'œufs un peu partout dans la pièce ainsi que de la farine sur les murs. Jane est recouverte d'une substance jaune visqueuse qui à vu de nez ressemble à de la pâte à gaufre.

- Non mais sérieux Jane, tu t'es battue ou quoi ?

- C'est votre robot qui m'a attaquée le premier! se renfrogne-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Oh ! T'avais pas mis le couvercle je parie ?

Voilà comment la pâte lui a sauté à la figure.

- Pfffff ! souffle-t-elle en roulant des yeux. Tu dis ça comme si c'était d'une logique implacable !

Ça l'est, ai-je envie de répliquer mais sa moue boudeuse me retient. Après tout, c'est sa façon de faire la paix alors même si la cuisine ressemble à celle d'une fratrie un lendemain de cuite, je ne peux pas trop lui en vouloir.

- Je vais t'aider à nettoyer, dis-je simplement en approchant de l'évier pour attraper l'éponge.

- Tut tut tut ! Toi tu vas t'asseoir dans le canapé et moi je range et je nettoie. Je sais pas faire la cuisine mais la laver c'est dans mes cordes ! m'ordonne-t-elle en me poussant vers la sortie.

Je n'ai d'autres choix que de me laisser tomber sur le canapé. J'attrape mon ordinateur et consulte mes mails avant de surfer sur tout et n'importe quoi. Au bout d'une heure peut-être, Jane s'affale à mes côtés.

- La prochaine fois qu'on se dispute, rappelle-moi de t'acheter des viennoiseries pour me faire pardonner! s'exclame-t-elle tout en se massant la nuque.

Je passe un bras autour de ses épaules et elle ferme les yeux.

- Je n'y manquerais pas, ris-je doucement.

Ses bras viennent m'entourer la taille et elle se blottit tout contre moi.

- J'ai eu vraiment peur Jazz… murmure-t-elle les trémolos dans la voix.

- Je sais Jane, je sais. Mais je vais bien.

Doucement je caresse ses cheveux collés et gras à cause du mélange œufs-lait-farine-sucre. C'est dégoutant, surtout que tout n'est pas sec et que je vais devoir retourner à la douche mais quelque chose me dit qu'elle a besoin de moi en ce moment. Besoin de savoir que je suis là et que je vais bien.

- Est-ce que ça en vaut vraiment la peine ? demande-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de réfléchir avant de répondre :

- Si je te dis que je suis prêt à me reprendre une raclée dès maintenant pour seulement quelques minutes avec eux, est-ce que ça répond à ta question ?

Elle resserre ses bras autour de moi, je crispe la mâchoire pour ne pas hurler de douleur.

- Attends au moins de guérir avant de te faire casser la gueule à nouveau d'accord ? finit-elle par dire en relâchant son étreinte.

- D'accord.

Je connais ma sœur et je sais que c'est sa façon à elle de me donner sa bénédiction pour mon choix de vie. Pas que j'attendais après elle mais c'est toujours bon de savoir que j'ai son soutien. Je laisse passer quelques minutes de silence puis mon estomac toujours vide se met à grogner furieusement.

- Bon c'est pas tout mais j'ai faim ! Elles sont où les viennoiseries ?

Vexée, elle m'envoie un coup dans l'épaule qui me fait grincer de douleur sans que je ne puisse me retenir cette fois-ci. Elle se relève et me fait face :

- Je m'excuserai si tu ne la méritais pas celle-là ! décrète-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Je roule des yeux. Voilà la pire excuse de tous les temps.

- Oh salut ! sourit Jane.

Je me retourne pour voir Bella arrêtée net dans l'encadrement de la porte. Jane qui sourit, c'est effectivement quelque chose qu'elle ne voit que très rarement pour ne pas dire jamais.

- Salut, lui répond-elle méfiante à moitié endormie encore.

- Allez, je vous laisse, j'ai des croissants à aller acheter !

- Attends je vais faire des gaufres, tu peux rester ! l'invite Bella.

La gueule que tire Jane me fait doucement rigoler et, toute gênée elle finit par avouer qu'il ne nous reste ni œufs, ni lait. Vu le regard amusé que je lui lance, Bella hausse les épaules et ne dit mot. Jane récupère ses affaires et passe la porte en silence. Je pourrais jurer qu'elle était embarrassée.

Bella vient se caler dans mes bras après m'avoir longuement embrassé.

- Bien dormi ? je lui demande.

- Très bien ! soupire-t-elle. J'ai rêvé où ta sœur va nous chercher le petit déjeuner ?

Je rigole un peu avant de lui dire :

- Tu n'as pas rêvé ma belle. Tu as juste raté le moment où elle a essayé de le faire elle-même !

- Oh c'était donc ça la farine sur ses fringues…

Je hoche la tête et un sourire apparait sur ses lèvres.

-Tu devrais te disputer plus souvent avec ta sœur, tu sais !

Je lui lance un regard incrédule quand elle rétorque amusée :

-Ça m'éviterait de faire la cuisine.

J'éclate de rire, et ne peux m'empêcher de déposer un baiser contre ses lèvres.

Jane finit par revenir avec un sac entier de pains au chocolat et de croissants. Nous nous installons dans la cuisine et je bénis le ciel que ma sœur n'ait pas touché au jus d'orange. Nous discutons dans le calme jusqu'à ce que finalement, ma sœur lance un sujet qui visiblement les anime. Et bien évidemment, elles ne sont pas d'accord. Enfin, rien d'étonnant je suppose…

- Non mais comment tu peux être Team Jacob ? s'exclame Bella.

Ma sœur hausse les épaules.

- Il est sexy…

- Mais c'est un chien !

- Oh mais n'importe quoi ! Au moins lui il est vivant !

Je finis par m'éclipser discrètement, franchement, Team Jacob j'y connais rien, je ne sais même pas de quoi elles parlent. J'arrive dans la chambre d'Edward, prends mes antidouleurs et m'allonge sur le lit. Je pense que quelques secondes après je m'assoupis comme une souche.

Je ne sais pas si je dors depuis cinq minutes ou plusieurs heures mais lorsque je commence à émerger, je perçois les voix de Bella et Edward. Est-ce un rêve ou est-il rentré plus tôt que prévu ?

- Puisque je te dis qu'il va bien… soupire Bella.

- J'ai eu tellement peur…

- Je sais Edward. Moi aussi…

- Tu ne peux pas rester là-bas Bella. Qui sait si ce ne sera pas toi la prochaine fois ?

Elle soupire encore et je retombe dans le sommeil pour me réveiller à la nuit tombée. Un coup d'œil sur le réveil m'informe qu'il est plus de vingt deux heures. Je me lève péniblement, j'ai encore un peu de courbatures mais je vois de l'amélioration tout de même.

Je m'arrête avant d'entrer dans le salon, je n'ai pas rêvé tout à l'heure, Edward est bien rentré et il est assis sur le canapé, un bras autour de Bella.

- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? demande-je en m'approchant.

Ils tournent tous les deux la tête avant de me faire chacun un sourire qui me réchauffe les entrailles.

- Y a un match, grimace Bella.

- C'est vrai ? Qui joue ? dis-je tout excité.

Bella lève les yeux au ciel et soupire avant de se décaler pour me faire une petite place à ses côtés.

- Les Seahawks contre les Giants, me sourit Edward.

- Wow cool !

J'avance doucement, me dirigeant aux côtés d'Edward en premier afin de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Content que tu sois rentré, souris-je.

Il attrape mon visage avec ses mains et me remue la tête dans tous les sens.

-Edward, vas-y doucement, tu vas lui faire mal si tu continues. S'exclame Bella.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

-Je vais bien, promis. Juste quelques contusions. Rien de grave.

Il relâche mon visage et pousse un soupir de soulagement.

-J'ai eu tellement peur quand j'ai eu le message de Bella. Et encore plus quand Jane m'a tout raconté.

-D'ailleurs comme ça se fait que tu aies appelé Jane ? demande Bella en grognant.

J'éclate de rire quand je vois le visage d'Edward se décomposer. Cette fois-ci il n'aura pas d'autre choix que de lui avouer qu'il a déjà fricoté avec ma sœur. Il rougie et se racle la gorge.

-En fait… Euh…

Il cherche ses mots. Bella le regarde avec de grands yeux. Des étincelles de colère traversent son regard qui s'assombrit soudain.

-C'est bon pas besoin d'un dessin, j'ai compris. Grogne-t-elle.

Elle m'agrippe le bras et me tire à elle.

-Tu m'étonnes que ta sœur ne m'apprécie pas. Me dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. A bout de souffle, je m'assois à côté de Bella et elle en profite pour se blottir dans mes bras.

Le match touche à sa fin et je me sens détendu. Bella est endormie dans mes bras, Edward est à la maison. Que pourrais-je vouloir de plus ?

-Tu es rentré quand ? demande-je à Edward quelques minutes plus tard.

-En fin d'après-midi, mais tu dormais. J'avais interdiction de t'approcher. Grogne-t-il. Bella est encore pire que ta sœur, alors quand elles se sont liguées contre moi, j'ai pas eu trop le choix.

-Jane était encore là ? souffle-je ahuri par la nouvelle.

-Ouais tu aurais dû les voir toutes les deux. Bella préparait le repas, pendant que Jane préparait la table. Et ça causait de Team Jacob ou je sais pas trop quoi.

J'essaie de retenir le sourire qui s'affiche sur mon visage, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être heureux. Edward grogne quand il fait remonter sa main sur la cuisse de Bella et qu'elle lui balance un coup de pied dans le bras pendant son sommeil.

-Tu lui as fait quoi ce week-end au juste ? me demande-t-il en affichant son sourire en coin alors que son regard s'assombrit.

J'ai très chaud soudainement quand je repense à notre soirée d'hier soir. Et il ne m'en faut pas plus pour me tendre dans mon pantalon. Je ferme les yeux et déglutis. Edward profite de ce moment pour m'attraper par la nuque et déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Rapidement il enfonce sa langue dans ma bouche.

Le baiser n'a rien de doux, au contraire, il est plein de fougue et de passion. Et je remarque seulement à ce moment-là, qu'il m'a manqué.

A bout de souffle, il relâche mes lèvres et me murmure :

-Ne me refais plus jamais ça, s'il te plaît. J'ai cru mourir. J'ai cru que tu nous abandonnais.

-Jamais ça n'arrivera, je vous aime trop pour ça.

Je dépose alors mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser avant de me pencher d'en déposer un dans les cheveux de notre belle.

-Et si nous allions nous coucher ? proposé-je.

Il me sourit et se lève avant de se pencher devant moi, pour prendre Bella dans ses bras.

Je grogne.

-J'aurais pu le faire, tu le sais.

-Hors de question, le docteur a dit pas d'efforts. Rétorque-t-il.

-Je vois que tu as bien retenu la leçon. Souris-je.

Il me fait son merveilleux sourire en coin avant de dire :

-Tu m'étonnes, tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie d'avoir Jane et Bella sur le dos.

J'éclate de rire à sa phrase, et c'est ce moment que choisit Bella pour marmonner mon nom dans son sommeil avant de gémir.

-Pas d'effort hein ? demande Edward.

-Promis, je n'ai rien fait. Elle a pris tous les devants.

Il me fait un clin d'œil avant de me sourire de toutes ses dents.

-Faudra que tu me racontes.

Je me lève et lui claque la main sur les fesses.

-Certainement pas. Dis-je en lui tirant la langue, avant de me dépêcher pour rejoindre la chambre.

Une fois dans celle-ci, Edward dépose délicatement Bella sur le couvre-lit et se retourne vers moi. Il me tend la main et je la saisis.

Il m'attire dans ses bras et sa langue caresse mes lèvres. Je lui souris, mais ne lui accorde pas l'accès à ma bouche. Il en profite pour me mordre la lèvre inférieure et je gémis. Cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui me sourit. J'abandonne donc la bataille et lui accorde l'accès à ma bouche.

Sa langue explore les moindres recoins de ma bouche. Il se fait de plus en plus fougueux. Il commence à me déshabiller et bientôt je me retrouve en boxer devant lui. Sa main se glisse à l'intérieur de mon sous-vêtement et il entame des mouvements de va-et-vient sur ma hampe, je ne peux retenir les gémissements et les grognements qui sortent de ma bouche.

-Et moi alors ?

Nous nous retournons tous les deux vers Bella, qui nous regarde assise sur le lit les bras croisés sur la poitrine avec une moue boudeuse de petite fille capricieuse.

**oooOOOooo**

**Moment de l'avis des relectrices :**

**Wam**: Preum's ^^ Super ce chapitre ! Jane en mode Top chef et Bella qui se la joue capricieuse ! XD Et je me demande encore comment on peut être team Jacob…. ^^

**oooOOOooo**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :  
><strong>

**Céline: **

Ninie : Kikoo toi, merci pour le message. Bella est une bonne infirmière il faut lui laisser ça, parce que pour le reste merde elle met du temps à se décider pour emménager avec eux. Moi j'aurais pas hésité. Robisous

htray: Merci beaucoup Céline :) j'espère que ce chapitre t'a autant plu^^ Bisous ;)


End file.
